If you don't know
by captaintori88
Summary: Kagome Higurashi was not what you would call your average girl. Being a MikoDemoness has some perks, but it did make life different. At school, she avoided the fakes, preps if you will. Until he noticed her. sry bad summary my first fic. sesskag
1. 18 years prior

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

AN: This is my first fan fiction so I hope it doesn't suck too badly. My beta-reader, Shadowgirl, is amazing. Thank you sooo much. :) **Edited version: Has been corrected enjoy :)**

Pairings: Sess/Kag, Kou/Aya

* * *

Eighteen Years Prior

A young human woman in her late twenties walked into the emergency hospital doors trying to remember how to breathe when a contraction was coming. The young woman swiftly glanced around to find the front desk. She walked her way over to the middle aged blonde nurse.

The nurse looked up from her paperwork and asked the young woman in a bored voice, "Can I help you?"

The younger woman in front of her rushed her answer incase another contraction hit before she could say it out completely, "My name is Kaori Higurashi. I'm 27 years old. I'm pregnant and in labor. I sure hope you can help me."

The nurse then jumped to attention to grab the nearest wheel chair and had Kaori take a seat as a different nurse wheeled her up to the Labor and Delivery floor. As she was wheeling Kaori into a room, she asked her a couple of questions.

"Ms. Higurashi, if you don't mind me asking... Do you have anyone here with you? Any husband or relative?"

"No, my mate is at a business dinner and isn't picking up his phone, the bastard. My mother and mother-in-law are both retired and in another country at the moment. However, I might be able to reach my brother," Kaori managed to tell her after her latest contraction hit.

When the two women reached the room, the nurse set her up and made her comfortable while doing the necessary things to monitor Kaori properly.

After completing her tasks, the nurse looked down at Kaori and told her though she wished she didn't have to, "Ms. Higurashi, I am sorry to say this... but you are going to have to perform the unfortunate task... of filling out the insurance paperwork until you can get someone to do it for you."

The younger woman laughed, letting some of her ebony locks frame her face. "Maybe it will distract me, or at the very least keep me busy," Kaori replied whole-heartedly, taking the paperwork from the nurse.

As the nurse turned to leave the pregnant woman, she informed her, "There's a phone beside your bed, so you can call someone to be with you. I think women find it easier to be surrounded by loved ones while giving birth. If you need anything, my name's Kaede and I'll be checking on you regularly," she said with a smile on her face and left.

Kaori smiled as Kaede left and turned towards the phone and glared. "He better pick up this time," she muttered to herself, dialing the number of her husband's cell phone, leaving the hospital's number with her extension.

Yukio just could not understand it, his cell phone just would not stop going off. It stopped for twenty minutes and started up again. The meeting he was currently in was going on without a hitch... well, if only his phone would stop. So he quietly excused himself to call the person that seemed so persistent on getting a hold of him.

When he looked at his cell phone, he found that all the missed calls' phone numbers in it were from his home, except for the last. So, he picked up his phone and dialed the last phone number, and it rang... and rang... and rang... and then the machine. He didn't understand it... 'Could something have happened? Kaori's not due for a few more days...'

With that thought, he called the other number, plus the extension number, it rang... once, twice... then... his mate picked up the phone. 'Where is she?'

"Hello?" Kaori answered.

No reply.

"Hello?" a little more forcefully, she asked again.

"Kaori, where are you?" Yukio finally spoke up.

"Oh, nice of you to finally call me back," She snapped.

"You know I was in a meeting, darling, now where are you? I don't recognize the phone number of the place," Yukio informed her sweetly.

"The hospital room I'm in," she stated as if it was as plain as day, like she was talking about the weather. Then another contraction hit and she started doing her breathing techniques again.

"YOU'RE WHERE!? Why? What happened?!" Yukio yelled in her ears, his reply startled and frightened. Breathing was his only response.

"Kaori! Kaori, answer me!" Yukio screamed, worried.

"Sorry... Contractions. My water broke so I drove myself to the hospital. I'm currently filling out paperwork. Now, I know why that nurse was so gloomy about it. Man, it's a pain in the ass," Kaori sighed.

"I'm on my way. Which hospital are you at?"

Kaori told him which hospital she was staying. He just had to go to the front desk and ask for her. They would help him, and then he could finish filling out the paperwork because it was giving her a writing cramp.

Yukio briskly ran back into the meeting room, all his colleges looking at him. "I'm sorry, I have to go. My mate's about to have my pup. Bye." He ran out to his car and drove to the hospital as fast as he could without getting caught by the police.

When Yukio reached the hospital, he passed through the emergency doors and ran to the front desk. "I'm looking for my mate," Yukio blurted out the nurse.

The nurse was a young girl with a glint in her eye as she stared at Yukio longer than was necessary. "Well, hello there." She said in a sugary tone, trying to seduce the male in front of her.

"Tell me where my mate is now," Yukio ordered her, leaving no room for arguments. Normally, he would have politely brushed past the flirting and used it to his advantage, but his mate was in LABOR, so he had no time to waste.

"Okay, okay. Calm down. No need to get nasty, big boy. My name's Chika, what's yours?" she flirted shamelessly, not giving up. Yukio was getting frustrated, 'Can't this bitch take a hint?' he thought.

Then a middle aged nurse made herself known, "Chika, go do some paperwork while I help this man." Chika glanced up at the older woman and pouted, "Aw, man, Kaede, you always get all the fun."

Kaede's reply was a shooing motion of her hands. She chided the young nurse, "Yeah, yeah, now move your butt."

Kaede then turned to look at the young man trying to get information out of Chika. This was most likely difficult, considering how good looking he was, especially for a demon. As she scanned the man, she noticed two green stripes on each cheek bones, one on each wrist, and a well chiseled body to boot. "Now, how can I help you?" she asked.

"Finally," he breathed, "I'm looking for my mate."

"Okay, sir, and what is the name of your mate?" she asked.

"Higurashi, Kaori"

Kaede told him, "Right this way" and proceeded to make her way to the room she had placed Kaori in.

Yukio looked puzzled while following the older woman, "Don't you need to check any paper or anything?" he asked.

"No," Kaede responded as she stopped in front of Kaori's room and faced him, "you remember the pregnant ones. She's right in there, Mr. Higurashi," Kaede informed him then bowed and left the young man alone.

Yukio pulled back the curtain, only to find his beautiful mate eating some ice chips and filling out what he assumed was the "paperwork" she had mentioned. Yukio then decided to make his presence known. "Hi there."

Kaori glanced up from some stupid question on an even more stupid sheet of paper. Upon seeing her mate standing there, her heart fluttered. "Hi. I'm glad you're here," she replied sweetly.

He smiled at her. "Oh and why's that?" he asked.

Kaori smiled back at him as he came closer and sat next to her on the bed. "Because I don't want to do this without you..." she whispered, leaning on his shoulder, "not to mention, you can now fill out all this crap. I'm sick of it," she grinned as she slid the rolling tray so he could see all the papers.

Yukio looked down at the paperwork and had to chuckle, "All right sweetheart."

At that exact moment Kaori placed down her ice, a contraction hit.

It took few hours until the contractions started to worsen and she was going into full labor. Yukio was extremely glad he was there, but was even happier when he finally finished all that paperwork. In the delivery room, Yukio was staying next to her and being called various unflattering names for doing this to her, and that it was going to be a while until she let him touch her again.

The doctor delivering the baby laughed at that comment, especially when Yukio tried to get her to reconsider her decision. Needless to say, that didn't help any.

After finally giving birth to a beautiful baby girl, she was cleaned and given to her parents.

"She's beautiful..." said Yukio in awe.

"I know the perfect name for her, Yukio," came Kaori's voice.

Yukio looked down at his beautiful mate and implored her to go on.

"Well... I was thinking about..."

Right then the doctor chose to walk in. "Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi..." the doctor began.

"Yes... doctor?" Yukio inquired, urging the doctor to continue.

"I'd thought that I should inform you as I am about to inform all the people that need to be informed. Your daughter was not born a hanyou as was expected," the doctor stated.

"What do you mean?" Kaori asked.

"It would seem that your daughter was born a demoness with holy powers, though if you want to get technical an Inu-Miko Demoness," the doctor replied.

Yukio looked at the doctor like he'd grown a second head, "I don't understand, I thought those were very rare and were only born every 500 years or so."

"They are," the doctor said," which is why I have spoken with Aneko, one of the other Miko Demonesses. I will let you talk to her and maybe she can tell you what's better to expect from your daughter."

Yukio nodded his understanding, and thanked the doctor.

"So our little girl is a strong, healthy, powerful Inu-Miko Demoness, how about that..." Yukio said while staring down at his daughter while playing with her finger.

He then looked over at his beautiful mate. "Now mate, what was the name you have chosen for our pup?"

Kaori looked up at her mate, and then glanced down at her daughter with a smile etched on her face, "Kagome..."

AN: So I hope it wasn't too bad. Please review. ^.^


	2. 18 years later

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor have any rights to the clothes mentioned in this fic.

AN: Second Chapter, finally getting into the actual story. I hope you enjoy. :) Here's a huge thanks to the awesomeness that is my beta reader Shadow Girl. :D **Edited: Corrections made please enjoy ^.^**

**_Flashback: _**  
**_Kaori looked up at her mate, and then glanced down at her daughter with a smile etched on her face, "Kagome..."_**

* * *

Eighteen Years Later

"KAGOME! You're going to be late for school if you don't get a move on!"

Kagome could hear her mother yelling up the stairs at her about the time, again.

'I would have already left if my damn boot didn't decide to play hide and seek on me... Now, where is that thing...?' Kagome mused from her sitting position on her floor.

Scattered all around her were most of her clothes. She had tried so many and, as time passed, her temper got the best of her and she threw most of it on the ground. What you probably couldn't tell from her current location was that Kagome had grown into quite a beautiful Miko-Demoness. Accenting her beauty and power were green stripes, one on each ankle, hip, wrist, and cheek.

"Kagome? Did you hear me? If you don't leave now you're going to be..." her mother started to say just as she was approaching said girl's room, only to be interrupted by the yell of "HA! FOUND IT!"

Seconds later, she could see her daughter running down the stairs, Messenger bag slung over her shoulder and car keys in hand.

"Have a nice day, Kagome dear!" her mother called.

"Fanks," came the muffled sound, a piece of toast held securely in her mouth.

She opened the door to hop into her (well, newly claimed hers) Toyota. Kagome quickly back out of the drive way and made her way to school, honking when passing the bus that lead to her younger brother Souta's school. She could remember when she got her license and her parents went on about the fact that she could now drive her brother to school. Naturally, she had groaned until Sputa jumped up and told them that he wanted to be with his friends on the bus, and preferred to be on time. This, of course, earned him a noogie from Kagome and earned the girl a calling of her name to get her to let her brother go.

Before she knew it, she had arrived at the school parking in her usual spot in the back row and grabbing her My Chemical Romance Messenger bag she made her way in the school. Making her way through the same path that she took every day to avoid the people her and her friends had dubbed as "The Fakes". The Fakes were those popular people that pretended to be your friend, just to either get something out of you or to use against you later.

As Kagome was making her way to her locker, she could feel some stares from the others around her.

'Same old stares... You'd think they'd get over it by now...' Kagome huffed with distaste as they looked her up and down.

They were most likely staring at her three row beaded chain choker and her Skull and Anchor Short sleeved hoodie or at her pink and purple arm warmers with... You get the drift. Only to continue onto her Tripp Black and White Snap Pleated Skirt finished with her laced up combat boots that she had found this morning.

'Stupid,' Kagome thought just as she was passing Fake Central to see the Fake cheerleading girls with the Fake Jock guys.

'I guess the guys are kinda hot... but most likely as much of stupid asses as Kinky hoe and the rest of her minions,' she supposed, only to look at her watch and realize the time.

She made it to her locker, put away the books she didn't need, took the ones necessary for her first class and met up with one of her pals, Ayame. She was dressed in clothes similar to Kagome, wearing her standard initial A Choker, black hot air balloon tank, Tripp Black and pink pleated skirt, and her black and white high top converse with skulls plastered on the sides. As always, people paid more attention to her clothes than her personality and silently judged her.

The fact that you could see her tail and pointed ears signifying her wolf demon traits and she could easily hurt them severely never seemed to cross their minds.

"Hey Kaggie," Ayame greeted.

"Hey Aya, what's shaken''?" Kagome asked as they made their way to their homeroom together.

"I'd like to know what the fuck is everyone's problem this morning. I mean..." she started, getting a tad louder and looked at what appeared to be a random freshman, "What the fuck are you looking at? It's not like it's anything new. I wear the same type of shit every fucking day."

When Kagome realized the boy looked like he was about to piss himself, she interfered, because, technically, he didn't do anything yet and probably wouldn't figure it out till the next year.

"Aya, back off, he hasn't done anything to us yet, and, besides, I don't wanna smell urine when you make him piss himself."

Ayame took one look at him and shrugged. "Eh... You're right. Sorry, kid."

Then they hurried to their homeroom class, only for Ayame to stop outside the classroom and asked the same question she did every day, "Okay, now, explain to me why we just don't skip today? I could use a nap," she smirked.

* * *

AN: I hope you enjoyed.

I'd like to give a special thanks to darkangel10212 for reviewing. I really appreciate it. :)

Please Review ^.^


	3. The Scent

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor have any rights to the clothes mentioned.

AN: Here's the third chapter. Sesshoumaru comes into play in this chapter. There's a little confrontation. So, I hope you like it. :) Here's a huge thanks to the rockingness that is my beta reader Shadow Girl. :D **Edited: Corrections have been made enjoy :)**

Pairings: sess/kag, kou/aya, mir/san, inu/shiori, ship/rin, souten/ginta, kilara/hak, and more...

**_Flashback:_**

**_Then they hurried to their homeroom class, only for Ayame to stop outside the classroom and asked the same question she did every day, "Okay, now, explain to me why we just don't skip today? I could use a nap," she smirked._**

* * *

The Scent

"And this is how..." the teacher was cut off with the sound of the school bells ring.

Kagome sighed, tired. She grabbed her books and stuffed them in her Messenger bag.

'Ugh... Thank god it's lunch. I don't think I could have taken much more of that,' Kagome thought.

"Hey Kags, wait for me... Geez," called out her friend Souten, a thunder demon, whom Kagome shared her last class with.

"I'm just wondering, Kags, could that teacher get any more boring?" Souten asked, with a tired sigh of her own.

Kagome smirked and answered, "You ask me that every day, and, every day, it's the same answer. Yes. You just have to wait till the next class. He proves it every time."

Both laughed at that comment, knowing how true it was. Kagome could feel the stares on herself and most likely on her friend as well. Which was surprising to Kagome, was Souten really dressed so strange in her Pink Froggy Vans Slip-Ons, Tripp Black and Purple stitch pants, Hearts are meant to be broken black tee, and adorning her head her red heart shaped sunglasses?

While walking down the hall, Kagome told Souten that she'd catch up with her and the rest of the group in the cafeteria. She just had to make a run to her locker and change the subjects of her books.

Nodding her head, Souten walked away with a wave.

When Kagome reached her locker, she put the books she currently had with her and took out the ones needed for the next round of hell. While making sure she grabbed all things for her next class, she felt a strong male demon standing right behind her. And that person just took a sniff at her hair...

* * *

Sesshoumaru was walking down the hallway with Yura clinging onto his arm, blabbering about something. He wasn't sure anymore, he stopped listening a while ago. Now that he thought about it, he had lost interest about the time she had opened her mouth to speak. Nothing very interesting seemed to ever come out of her mouth.

While about to pass by a hall labeled as the 'Freak Hall', the reason being that the ones that tended to occupy it were, well, labeled as 'Freaks' or 'Outcasts', he smelled the most alluring scent. A scent that called to his beast, beckoning him to find this delicious aroma of vanilla and calming waterfalls.

Sesshoumaru stilled his walking and looked down at Yura, who suddenly realized he had stopped. So she stopped her talking and looked up at him expectantly.

"Yura, continue on to the cafeteria, I will meet you there. This Sesshoumaru just remembered a matter he must take care of," he informed with his usual emotionless voice.

Yura nodded, kissed him, and started to walk away.

Sesshoumaru made his way to the hall that was usually avoided by people of his standing. This earned him a few looks on the way, as it was to be expected. After all, he was the Sesshoumaru Tashio. He could admit that he looked good today, then again, it was hard to find a day where he didn't, if there were any, which he doubted.

Wearing his old school, classic Van, denim blue jeans, and navy blue Abercrombie & Fitch muscle shirt, he always knew the looks would come. Not that you could tell much about his shirt from the back with his long flowing silver hair tied at the nape of his neck, still reaching his lower back.

When he reached his destination, he was quickly assaulted by the intoxicating scent that seemed to have himself, and his beast enamored. He made his way in fast strides to the occupant of this most intriguing scent. When he came in view of the occupant of the scent, he saw a pair of delicious long, silky looking legs, wearing a pair of combat bats and a black and white type of skirt.

He had to see more, so he approached the owner of the scent from behind to see a full head of ebony hair with green streaks spread through her hair in wisps. Her locks, he noted, ended right at her shoulder blades.

He saw her stiffen slightly as he took in a whiff of her luscious scent to smell that, yes, she was a demoness, an Inu, he noted. However, he smelled something he thought he shouldn't have, spiritual powers found in a miko.

Before realizing what he had seemed to let happen, he had his nose in her hair inhaling her scent, that wonderful scent.

* * *

Kagome whipped herself around to come face to face with the quarter back himself, Sesshoumaru, a dog demon lord, and one of the very elite's popular fakes.

'Why the hell was he sniffing my hair?! You'd think he'd be used to Yura's nasty scent by now that it doesn't bother him. But then again... it is Yura's scent and... What am I thinking...? Still... why mine? Doesn't he have others he can... huh... sniff?' Kagome thought wildly.

"What do you think you were doing?" Kagome asked, meeker than anticipated, but at least it was said.

"I was sniffing your scent," Sesshoumaru stated bluntly.

'Well, duh! But why was he? Why me? This isn't making any sense... Maybe I just need to breathe and calm myself down to deal with this. Yeah, that's it, I just need to breathe.' Kagome thought to herself, taking in a deep breath.

Sesshoumaru stood before her, amusement clearly showing in his eyes, watching her try to solve this situation in her head.

'Wow! What is that smell? It smells so crisp, like a light rain and solid like nature,' she noted.

'Mate... It's our mate's scent... his scent', her beast seemed to answer.

'Wait! What?! NO! This can't be happening. Nope, not happening. He can't be... Wait, that would partially explain why he was near me... but sniffing my hair that close... What was up with that?'

'Ask him.'

'Oh yeah. Ha!' Ending the argument, she decided to continue her conversation with the Tai-Youkai in front of her.

"Why were you sniffing my scent?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips, letting her messenger bag fall to her side.

"Because it was an intriguing scent."

"Okay... that part of demon nature, I understand, thank you. However, usually most demons regard someone's personal space. Sniffing where your nose is on someone's body or hair, in this case, is not usual practice. So, why were you in such close proximity to my person... Se... Su..."

'What's his name again?'

"Set... Suk..."

'Damn, I suck at names... Then again, I never thought I'd need it. So... technically, not my fault.'

"Sukum... huh..."

"Sesshoumaru," he finished for her.

'How dare this bitch not know my name?!' he thought angrily.

"Sesshoumaru," she repeated to finish her sentence completely.

'But then again it does sound wonderful coming out of her mouth. What would it sound like if she was screaming my name in pleasure?' he wondered.

Her voice brought him out of his dirty thoughts, something he didn't have often.

"Hello? Are you going to answer my question or not?" she asked, annoyed at the thought of being ignored.

"Ah, yes, this Sesshoumaru being in such close proximity was due to the fact that this Sesshoumaru was intrigued by something in your scent. How it is that a demoness could hold the scent of spiritual powers only a priestess would possess?" Sesshoumaru inquired eloquently.

"That would be because I'm a Miko Demoness. Are you satisfied now? You can leave, you don't have to speak to me any longer," Kagome told him briskly, then grabbed her messenger bag, shut her locker door and proceeded to the Cafeteria. No doubt her friends were wondering where she was.

Sesshoumaru elegantly raised an eyebrow at her display.

'How interesting,' he mused, 'most females wish to bask in this Sesshoumaru's presence, yet, she flees... How interesting...' Sesshoumaru thought to himself as his beast managed to reach his thoughts.

'Mate... Must have mate...'

'In due time... in due time.' Sesshoumaru responded to pacify his beast while making his way to the cafeteria.

* * *

"Kaggie!" called Ayame when Kagome neared their lunch table with her sack lunch.

"Hey, people," Kagome greeted.

They all nodded in her direction.

"So, where the hell were you, Kaggie?" Souten asked.

"You stopped at your locker, but it never takes that long... I mean geez, what did you do... get sucked in?" Ayame joked.

Just as Kagome was about to answer, her reason for arriving so late at the table entered the cafeteria.

Kagome quickly said, "Hey, guys, how about we eat outside today near the tree? I'll explain why I was late. Because what happened to me... was not what I would call normal..."

"Sounds kinky. Come on, guys, I wanna hear this," grinned Sango, another one of Kagome's friends, as everyone gathered up their things and moved.

After everyone was situated outside, Sango looked at Kagome, wearing her classic heart print beanie with a white rocker note tank top, Tripp white and black plaid Capri's, and Converse All Star low tops with hearts on them. "Well, Kagome, are you gonna tell us or are you actually about to make me wait?" Sango asked with a smirk on her face.

"Why, Sango. Me make you, the most impatient human I have ever met, wait? Nah... I don't want to hear the whining," Kagome replied with a smirk of her own.

Sango laughed, and then said, "Well, tell us already!"

"Alright already... Well, while I was at my locker..." Kagome began.

* * *

AN: Well, I hope you enjoyed it.

I'd like to give a special thanks to Megan Consoer for reviewing. I really appreciate it. :)

Please, please, please review! ^.^


	4. Informed

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor have any rights to the clothes mentioned in this fic.

AN: Here's the fourth chapter. Kouga, Inuyasha, and a bit of Naraku come into play in this one. Here's a huge thanks to the rocking awesomeness that is my beta reader Shadow Girl. :D **Edited: Corrections made ^.^**

Hope you enjoy. :)

Pairings: sess/kag, kou/aya, mir/san, inu/shiori, ship/rin, souten/ginta, kilara/hak, and more...

**_Flashback:_**

**_Sango laughed, and then said, "Well, tell us already!"_**

**_"Alright already... Well, while I was at my locker..." Kagome began._**

* * *

Informed

"... Then I walked closer to my locker, grabbed my bag, closed it, and walked away," Kagome finished, telling her friends every details concerning the incident with Sesshoumaru.

There was silence and some bug eyed looks followed by a,"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh my God! Are you serious? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sango said, laughing extremely hard.

On her side, Ayame had started to roll around on the grass, laughing as well, though somehow mindful of the fact that she was wearing a skirt.

Like a domino effect, each one of her friends started to laugh very hard. All Kagome could hear was laughter as that was the only thing her friends could do at the moment.

Rin, one of the friends around Kagome, catching her breath from laughing so much, asked, "You actually forgot his name?" This question was ended with a giggle.

"Yes..." Kagome trailed off, but then quickly added, "But I did try to stumble on to his name. So at least I tried to remember it."

This earned her even more laughter from her friends. When it finally toned down, the girls were still holding their sides.

* * *

Sesshoumaru sat down at his lunch table next to one of his teammates and friends, Kouga Aoki.

They nodded at each other and Kouga continued his conversation with Miroku.

Sesshoumaru just sat at the table, thinking about that girl or, rather, woman. She was gorgeous, he had to give her that, and he couldn't get her intoxicating scent out of his head.

'What's wrong with me? I've never been interested in any female like this before... What makes this one so special?'

'Because she is to be ours, our mate.'

'Ugh... Not that again... Still... she did not act the same as other females...'

Kouga noticed his friends acting different than usual, which meant something was off. Yes, it was normal for Sesshoumaru to simply sit down and keep to himself, but something seemed different today.

That was this realization that prompted Kouga to ask,"Sess-man, somethin' wrong?"

This effectively brought Sesshoumaru out of his thoughts concerning the beautiful miko-demoness. Sesshoumaru looked at Kouga.

"Somethin' wrong, dude?" Kouga repeated, realizing Sesshoumaru had most likely not heard the question the first time.

"Nothing of your concern," Sesshoumaru answered him, getting up and going in search of a place he could be alone to collect his thoughts.

However, his wish was not granted because a certain wolf demon by the name of Kouga decided to stalk, his mind set on finding out what, exactly, was troubling his friend.

When Sesshoumaru finally decided to settle himself on a bench, he noticed two minutes later that Kouga had taken a seat next to him.

"Okay, dude, there is obviously something up. Now, are you gonna spill or what? 'Cuz you know it might make more sense if you tried to explain it, ya know?" Kouga told him.

Sesshoumaru thought about it for a moment and replied, "I will divulge if you give me your word that you will say nothing to anyone about this."

"You have my word," Kouga promised him, eager to hear what had his friend in such a funk.

"You as well, Inuyasha, since you seem to put your ear where it does not belong," Sesshoumaru called to his half-demon half-brother.

Inuyasha walked up to the pair, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. Sesshoumaru let his gaze wander over his half-brother and had to wonder where in the hell he and his friend seemed to find those asinine shirts. "You have my word too," Inuyasha answered, taking a seat on the other side of Sesshoumaru.

"Why are you here, mutt?" Kouga asked Inuyasha curiously.

"I saw Sess walk out and he looked more perturbed than normal, and then I saw you running after him like a bitch. I decided to find out what was going on, wolf," Inuyasha quipped back.

"Why you little... I oughta..." Kouga growled, about to lunge at the half-demon. It was a well known fact that the two did not always get along.

"You will both cease acting like five year old children."

Inuyasha and Kouga settled themselves on either side of Sesshoumaru once again, glancing at each other when Sesshoumaru failed to say anything after a few minutes.

"So, Sess... You gonna tell us what's goin' on or what?" Kouga repeated his question.

Sesshoumaru sighed and answered, "My beast smelled a scent that it claims belongs to our mate earlier. When I went to investigate..."

Sesshoumaru then proceeded to tell them about the incident between himself and the miko-demoness. When he was finished, Sesshoumaru fell silent, waiting for their reactions. When he glanced at them, they both seemed to be gawking at him.

"It would be wise to remove those ridiculous facial expressions from your faces," Sesshoumaru bluntly told them in a very Sesshoumaru way.

"Fluffy...you mean that actually happened? A chick didn't know your name? And she talked to you like that?" Inuyasha asked shocked.

Sesshoumaru glowed at the nickname but nodded his head. Sesshoumaru then turned his attention to the wolf, "Have you finally been frozen into silence Kouga?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Kouga shook his head as he replied, "Dude...it's just that...I mean...I can't believe you met your mate." Inuyasha quickly rushed in saying, "Nah, come on man that can't be right...I mean, we're still in high school, yea it's our last year, but I mean come on this could be off, after all we are young, right?"

Kouga looked at Inuyasha like he was the stupidest being on the planet, "Inuyasha, when your beast says something along the lines of someone being your mate, it does not make a mistake." Kouga said clearly educating Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head when Inuyasha looked to him to confirm the information. Inuyasha looked at his lap then back to Sesshoumaru and asked, maybe one of the smarter questions, "So what's this gorgeous miko-demoness that is to be your mate and my sister-in-laws name?"

Kouga thought about Sesshoumaru's story and noticed that Inuyasha had actually made a point, throughout the whole tale of the incident, not once did Sesshoumaru say that girl told him her name only that she did not know his. Kouga looked up at Sesshoumaru waiting for a reply to Inuyasha's shockingly good question.

Sesshoumaru thought about it for a few minutes, then only to discover that through his incident with the female he had not gotten her name. Yes, he had corrected her on his name...but he had not gotten hers, 'how could I have over looked that, and yet the half-breed pointed it out like it was just a natural thing. Which I suppose it was but why didn't this Sesshoumaru see it and the half-breed did.' he thought to himself.

Then he heard the eager voice of Kouga wanting to know the answer as well ask, "Yea, Sess, what is her name?"

Standing up Sesshoumaru answered while walking away "She never said it."

Kouga and Inuyasha looked at each other, shocked. They decided that they were going to leave Sesshoumaru alone and walked off in a different direction.

While Kouga and Inuyasha were walking, they started to talk about Sesshoumaru's predicament. After all, Sesshoumaru said that they couldn't tell anyone about it. He never mentioned that they couldn't talk about it between them.

"So, who do you think she is wolf? I mean, if she really looks the way he described her, with black hair and green streaked locks, green markings, a beautiful face, even with her being a freak, someone would have noticed her, right?" Inuyasha wondered.

Kouga shrugged his shoulders. "No idea, mutt face. I've never seen someone who looks like that before. Have you?" Kouga asked him.

Inuyasha shook his head and said, "I just hope that if Fluffy can find her again that he will remember to ask her name this time. I mean, geez, wouldn't life be a little difficult if you don't even know the name of the one you're supposed to be mated to?"

Kouga nodded his head in agreement, and they kept on walking changing the subject to the next football game.

* * *

While Kouga and Inuyasha walked down the hall, they were unaware that inside the janitor's closet, were none other than Yura, Sesshoumaru's current girlfriend, and Naraku, basketball captain, having a little fun.

Both paused their actions when they heard the conversation Kouga and Inuyasha were having.

Yura became angry when she heard about this female, while Naraku became devious, thinking of how to get such a treasure for himself.

Ever since they started school, Naraku and Sesshoumaru had been at each other's throats. As they grew up, the hatred they felt towards one another grew as well. Naraku loathed Sesshoumaru because said male was always getting the females that were the most sought after. While Sesshoumaru despised him for his underhanded scheming ways, always facing things like a coward, as well as the things he would do to others just to get his point across. That, in Sesshoumaru's book, was disgusting.

After finishing his... business with Yura, he began to think of many ways to find this little treasure.

'Sesshoumaru does not deserve to have such a treasure; I should have her if she is as described. She will be mine,' Naraku smirked as he made his way down a hall.

* * *

When the bell rung, everyone made their way to their classes.

Kagome sat down at her desk and took out what she needed, happy that only one class remained after this one.

Then a thought struck her, one that never really seemed to faze her before today. Her last class was Volleyball and she was the captain. This was something she would have avoided because she didn't really want to be, but her father had insisted, so there she was.

Now, there was really nothing wrong with Volleyball. Kagome usually enjoyed working out, especially when they practiced and she hit one of the air heads with the ball. But it had suddenly occurred to her that Sesshoumaru was the captain of the football team, at least according to two dimwits that were discussing him two seats behind her. Normally, that would not faze her either. However, football players meet up last period... Volleyball players meet up last period...

'Damn,' Kagome sighed. She had the urge to whine as she let out a thought of 'Please, don't let him smell me...'

Just then everyone stood as their teacher walked in.

* * *

AN: Just to let you all know, I found the shirts for Kouga and Inuyasha at the Hollister website. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have a couple more chapters already written and posted on I am just getting them over here. I'll update as soon as I can.

I'd like to give a special thanks to Destiny'sDestination and darknozomi for reviewing. I really appreciate it. :)

Please, please, please, review, review, review! ^.^


	5. Seeing her again

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor have any rights to the clothes mentioned in this fic.

AN: Here's the fifth chapter. Hope you enjoy. :) **Edited: Corrections made enjoy : )**

Pairings: sess/kag, kou/aya, mir/san, inu/shiori, ship/rin, souten/ginta, kilara/hak, and more...

**_Flashback:_**

**_'Damn,' Kagome sighed. She had the urge to whine as she let out a thought of 'Please, don't let him smell me...'_**

**_Just then everyone stood as their teacher walked in._**

* * *

Seeing her again

For Kagome, that class went faster than any of the others she had had today. Making a stop at her locker, she put her bag in it and took her cell phone out, attaching it to her hip.

She then made her way to the girls' locker room to change into her practice uniform that consisted of the school's colors. They were a light blue, red, and black. The uniform consisted of a pair of black shorts that was, for Kagome and any female with a sense of decency, too short, stopping right under her ass and a light blue sleeveless shirt with red writing stating "Tokyo High School Volleyball".

After changing her clothes, shoes, and putting her hair in a high ponytail, Kagome closed her locker and walked out of the room.

* * *

Sesshoumaru could not get this demoness out of his head, no matter what he did. Okay, yes, he did understand why he was constantly thinking about her. He also understood the need to mate her, mark her, and be near her.

But he didn't realize that it would become so distracting while trying to concentrate during his classes. He had been so obsessed with thinking about what the beautiful creature's name could be that he completely missed the question that the teacher had asked him.

'What is this female doing to me? Maybe once I find out her name, it will tone down a bit,' he thought as he finished dressing. Closing his locker, he made his way outside.

* * *

Kagome looked around as she walked over to where the coach and a couple of the girls were standing. As she glanced around to find out where the football team was, her gaze landed on the other side of the field. Putting a grin on her face, she thought, 'Looks like I won't have to deal with him again today.'

Kagome made her way over to her team mates then sat down near the pole of the volleyball net to think.

'Why did all this shit had to happen today? No, wait... Better question... Why did it happen to me? Couldn't this have happened to...? I don't know Sango or Ayame or even Jakotsu? They would probably handle this better than me.'

"Higurashi? You okay?" asked the Coach Ai.

Kagome looked up at her coach, using her hand to block out the sun. "Yeah, just a long day, I guess..."

"Yeah, well, just don't forget the game tomorrow just because you're tired, Higurashi," the Coach told her bluntly.

"I've never missed a game, coach," Kagome replied.

"Exactly, and I don't want you to start now. Come on, it's time to line up."

'Thank god it's Friday... and I know for a fact that I have absolutely no chance of running into him tonight. Never knew that football games would bring so much happiness in my life,' she thought with a smile on her face.

Now all she had to do was avoid him for the rest of the day... It shouldn't be too difficult, right? She had been avoiding his type of people for a very long time.

* * *

Sesshoumaru walked out of the locker room to the field to meet up with the rest of the guys on the football team.

A few who were a little late ran up to meet with the rest of the team as their coach called out to them to gather around him.

"Okay, fellas, we have a game tonight and we're gonna stomp those little Wasps to the ground. But first let's have you guys do your traditional lap. Go on, get movin'," the coach ordered.

Everyone began their usual lap.

As he was running, Kouga came up and joined Sesshoumaru like usual. That was when the silver haired demon he smelt it... her scent.

'She's here? Now?' he thought then began to slow down to look around to see where she could possibly be.

"Sess-man something wrong?" he heard Kouga calling to him but chose to ignore him.

He found her playing Volleyball. He looked over her attire and could clearly see those toned legs under those short shorts and see her curves through her tight fitting sleeveless shirt. Then he read it, "Tokyo High School Volleyball."

'She's on the Volleyball team... I'll tuck this information away for a later use...'

Kouga looked at where Sesshoumaru seemed to be staring when he stopped running too.

"So that's her, huh?" Kouga asked Sesshoumaru.

"Yes, that is her," Sesshoumaru stated, still watching his beauty play Volleyball.

"Damn... Now I know why you were constantly thinking about her at lunch, she is fuckin' hot."

Sesshoumaru instantly started growling at Kouga.

"Oh shit, sorry, man, I didn't mean to step over that line... I mean, sorry, dude, but the Coach is gonna have both our asses if we don't finish this lap," Kouga quickly said.

Sesshoumaru nodded, took one last glance at the beautiful miko-demoness, and finished his lap, all the while thinking, 'I will speak to you again after practice, my mate.'

* * *

After rinsing off, dressing, and grabbing her training uniform, the bell rung and Kagome made her way to her locker. She took what she needed next and stowed what would be useless for the moment away.

However, as she was about to turn around, she smelt it... his scent...

"Hello, Sesshoumaru," she greeted the male in an unhappy tone, turning around to face him.

* * *

AN: Well that's Chapter 5. Hope you enjoyed it.

I'd like to give a special thanks to darknozomi and Megan Consoer for reviewing. I really appreciate it. :)

Please, Please, Please, Please Review ^.^


	6. Her name

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor have any rights to the clothes mentioned in this fic.

AN: Here's chapter number 6. Hope you enjoy. :) **Edited: Corrections made, enjoy :)**

Pairings: sess/kag, kou/aya, mir/san, inu/shiori, ship/rin, souten/ginta, kilara/hak, and more...

**_Flashback:_**

**_However, as she was about to turn around, she smelt it... his scent..._**

**_"Hello, Sesshoumaru," she greeted the male in an unhappy tone, turning around to face him._**

* * *

Her name

Sesshoumaru smirked.

"You do not sound happy to see me," he said, moving closer, only to have her back up each time he moved forward until her back hit her locker.

He kept advancing towards her, placing his hands on either side of her head. He leaned forward and asked her, "Now, tell me, miko-demoness, why are you not happy to see me?"

"Why should I be?" she retorted with a question of her own, staring right back at him.

He smirked, smelling a small spike in her scent.

"Most females would die to be in your position. They would most likely swoon at the position you're in. And yet, you're still defiant. Why is that?" he inquired, curious.

"If oh so many females are that interested in being this close to you, why don't you go bother them?" she snorted.

"Now to answer your question as to why I don't swoon when you are near me like the others is rather simple. I'm not them. And you've done nothing to impress me yet, to make me even consider swooning. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to other places to be," she answered, trying to get away from him.

All she accomplished was making Sesshoumaru smirk at her futile attempts to get away from him.

"I'll let you get away from me if you let me know a couple things," he told her.

Kagome rolled her eyes and asked, "And they are?"

"Are you coming to the game tonight?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Never go."

"What's your name?"

Kagome raised her eyebrows at that one. "Why does it matter?"

"Does your beast call me your mate when I'm around?"

Kagome knew he could smell a lie, so that option was useless.

'Tell mate yes. Be honest with mate. Mate so warm, don't leave mate.'

'Thank you very much for your opinion. Now shush,' Kagome thought.

'Fine.'

"It does," she said a tad grumpily.

"So does mine. So I'm going to ask you again, what is your name?"

Just then you could hear, "Cuz we all just wanna be big rockstars..."

Kagome answered her phone, "Hey, Rin, what's going on?" She realized that Sesshoumaru was probably not going anywhere without an answer to his question. Darn it.

"Yeah, Rin, I just got caught up at my locker... Yes, again... Yep, same reason," Kagome told Rin looking at him in the eye when she answered the last part, "I really have no idea, Rin, but I'm on my way. Later," Kagome said ending the call.

Sesshoumaru just stared down at her, clearly still wanting his answer. "My name," Kagome began, "is..." But of course as fate would have it here came Ayame.

"Kaggie, what in the hell is taking you so God damn long..." Ayame trailed off at the scene that laid before her.

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked the duo, seeing the position they were in.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow and asked, "Kaggie?"

Kagome replied in an uncaring tone, "Nickname."

"I see, since clearly the wolf knows your name perhaps I should ask her." Sesshoumaru pondered, looking at Kagome.

"What is he talkin' about, Kaggie?" Ayame asked.

"He wants to know my name, and I have yet to tell him," Kagome answered.

"Oh, well, just tell him so we can leave. I don't want to stay any longer than need be."

Kagome then faced Sesshoumaru. "My name is Kagome," she finally said, while making sure her bag was in place and her phone on her hip.

Sesshoumaru leaned forward to her and whispered to her, "I will see you soon, Kagome."

Little shivers ran up and down her body, and Sesshoumaru detected another spike in her delicious scent, noting that the spike was of arousal. He pushed away from her and looked towards Ayame.

"May I also know the name of Kagome's close friend?" Sesshoumaru asked the spitfire wolf that reminded him of Kagome. Not surprising him that they were friends.

"Ayame," she said none too happy on having to wait, or having to talk to him.

He realized that Kagome was already walking away from him, Ayame in tow.

'I will see you soon, Kagome... Perhaps I should bring Kouga, especially if the wolf is around,' Sesshoumaru thought as he made his way to his locker.

As Sesshoumaru made his way to his locker, he had an accomplished smirk plastered all over his face.

'Kagome...' Sesshoumaru thought as we reached his locker, only to be brought out of his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder. Looking to his left at the owner of said hand he found himself face to face with Yura. 'Hmm... I had completely forgotten about her. Not that it was hard...'

"Hey, Sesshy-baby, where have you been? I was looking for you all day after you left me at lunch," Yura pouted at him, batting her eyelashes and trying to look innocent, but failing miserably.

"Around," he answered, unwilling to say more to her.

"Aw, come on, Sesshy, you can tell me more than that," Yura insisted, moving closer to him and placing her arms around his waist.

Sesshoumaru smelt it instantly. Sex and Naraku were protruding from Yura's scent.

He swiftly pushed Yura away from his person.

Yura looked up at him questioningly, wondering what was wrong.

"If you insist on being a slut and sleeping around, do the honor to yourself and clean it off before coming around others so they do not have to smell it. Now, this Sesshoumaru needs to go home and take a shower to get your stench off," Sesshoumaru told her as he grabbed his things he needed from his locker.

"Well, why don't I join you and we get clean together, Sesshy?" Yura tried to entice him in a seductive tone.

Sesshoumaru spared her a glare while about to walk away from his locker.

"This Sesshoumaru will have nothing more to do with you or your whorish activities. We are no longer together, get this through your head and leave my person alone. Why not go to Naraku? Since he seems so interested in having you," he suggested her and walked away leaving her stunned.

'How dare he! I am the best in bed that he will ever have and he has the gall to say that to me! I will have you again, Sesshy, just you wait...' Yura thought angrily as she went to go meet with Naraku for another round of fun.

* * *

After Kagome got home she fell back on her bed.

'Long day... Must... die... now...' she thought as she closed her eyes ready for nap. However, this was not to happens because in came her little brother Souta, jumping on her bed.

"KAGOME! Kagome! Guess what?" Souta asked her excitedly.

"What, Souta?" Kagome smiled, faking enthusiasm.

"We're going to Coach Shippo's football game tonight," Souta told her, jumping up and down Kagome's bed once again. Hippo was Souta's peewee teen football coach.

'Of course he wants to see Shippo play... He and Khaki idolize him,' she groaned.

"Well, you, mom, and dad will have a nice time at the game. Are you taking Kohaku with you?" Kagome asked.

"No! Mom, dad, you, Kohaku, Sango, and I are all going! Isn't that great?" Souta grinned, and then bounced off her bed and out the door.

"WHAT?" Kagome yelled.

Only to hear her mother chastise her.

"Do not yell, Kagome."

Kagome screamed into her pillow to release some tension, only to hear her phone go off.

"This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race..." came the sound from her cell phone only to be cut off, as Kagome answered, "Sango, my man, I take it you just got the horrible news?"

"Yes!" she whined. "Why do we have to go? I mean, your parents are perfectly capable of taking them and not torturing us," Sango complained to Kagome on the phone.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna go take a shower so I'll see ya when we leave. Later, mi amiga," were Kagome's parting words on the phone.

"Later, crazy pants," Sango said, hanging up as well.

Kagome grabbed a towel and went into the bathroom, thinking, 'Where does that Shippo guy go to school again? Eh, I guess I'll find out tonight.'

Turning on the water to let it warm up, Kagome folded her clothes as she took them off to make sure they did not get wet, so she could wear them again. Why should she dress up for a football game?

* * *

Sesshoumaru stepped out of the shower, placing a towel around his perfectly sculpted waist. Whipping the steam from the mirror, he decided to brush his long silver tresses. After doing so, he used his towel to dry the water off his glistening toned chest, chiseled strong legs, sculpted arms, and... other appendages.

He quickly blew dry his hair then went to closet and picked out his clothes. He got dressed in a white wife beater, along with an American Eagle grey sun-faded t-shirt over it, a pair of dark blue faded jeans, and then slipped on his vans.

When he was sure he had everything, he called Inuyasha to make sure he was ready as well.

Inuyasha walked out of his room, wearing his vans, relaxed blue jeans, and a white shirt reading "Weekend Warriors."

With their football gear, they both headed to Sesshoumaru's Escalade, placing it in the backseat, and then drove to the school to get ready for the day's game.

When Sesshoumaru reached the locker room, he saw the guys hanging around, talking about bullshit.

"Dude, those wasps are so dead. They won't even know what hit them," Shippo smirked, while getting ready.

"You know it, man," grinned Miroku, while giving Shippo a high five.

Whiten decided to speak up when he saw Sesshoumaru arrive, "So, Sess, I heard you finally caught on to Yura's ways and let her go. Is that true?" he asked him.

"This Sesshoumaru does not have time for trash," Sesshoumaru stated.

Then he heard Inuyasha mumble, "That's probably not the only reason."

All eyes were on him at that point, and then Shippo asked "What are you talking about, Yash?"

Inuyasha looked up from taking off his shoes, then up at Sesshoumaru, letting him the pleasure of answering the question.

"Sess, what the hell is the idiot talking about?" questioned Shippo.

Sesshoumaru glared at Inuyasha, promising pain after the game, and turned his gaze on Shippo and answered, "I suppose it does not matter, you will most likely know sooner or later. This Sesshoumaru has found his future mate."

All were silent with wide eyes until Miroku broke the silence, "Damn, you lucky bastard."

All the guys suddenly got all excited and wondered when they would find their future mates. Or, as they seemed to be calling them, "Someone to Always Have To get some".

Sesshoumaru shook his head at their stupidity.

'Idiots,' he thought while finishing getting ready.

Then Miroku asked, "So, Sess, what's her name? I mean, it is a her right?"

That comment earned him some laughs from the other guys.

Just as he was about to answer, Kouga cut him off, "Yeah, dude, did you talk to her again and finally ask her what it was?" he said with a slight laugh.

"You forgot to ask her name?" Shippo asked.

Sesshoumaru glared at Kouga and looked at Miroku, and answered, "Her name is Kagome."

Then he heard all the guys respond in a teasing tone, "Kagomeee."

Only one thought crossed Sesshoumaru's mind, 'Complete idiots.'

* * *

AN: Well, that would be number 6. Hope you enjoyed.

Lemons will come later...

Please, Please, Please, review! ^.^


	7. Ending a weird day

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor have any rights to any clothes mentioned in this fic.

AN: Here's chapter number 7. Woot Woot Hope you enjoy. :) **Edited: Corrections made, enjoy : )**

Pairings: sess/kag, kou/aya, mir/san, inu/shiori, ship/rin, souten/ginta, kilara/hak, and more...

**_Flashback: _**

**_Then he heard all the guys respond in a teasing tone, "Kagomeee."_**

**_Only one thought crossed Sesshoumaru's mind, 'Complete idiots.'_**

* * *

Ending a Weird Day...

Stepping out of Kagome's parents' mini-van, the teenage girls looked around, recognizing the familiar location.

"Mom, why are we at my high school?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, it turns out you and Shippo go to same school. Isn't that nice? Have you ever run into him?" Kagome's mom, Kaori, inquired.

"No..." Kagome trailed off, and then mumbled, "Thank God..."

She was rewarded with a smack upside the head, courtesy of her father, telling her to hush her smart mouth.

Walking through the gates to get to the stands, Kagome and Sango received the same stares they usually did at school, but they had been expecting this to happen. After all, they always got snide remarks, whispering, and all the other shit for their clothes, and since the only thing that was changed was Kagome's shoes from her boots to her black and green low top Converse's, the whispers were sure come. And, as they had never gone to a football game before, people were not expecting to see them in such an event.

"So where do you want to sit Kagome?" Sango asked when they reached the stands, walking behind her parents and their younger siblings.

"A row behind them, I guess..." Kagome shrugged, walking to said seats.

* * *

"Okay, boys, now let's go out there and show those wimpy Wasps that the Demons are a force to reckoned with!" the football Coach shouted as the football team broke their huddle for the pep talk and made it outside.

When they reached the field, they were received by cheering from the stands and the cheerleaders as expected.

What Sesshoumaru did not expect that evening was for her scent to drift to his nose through the breeze.

'She's here?' he wondered, surprised, looking around for a second while putting on his helmet.

Scanning over the crowd, he found his treasure, his beauty, his future mate, in the stand, sitting next to a human girl dressed similar to her.

'Another friend...' Sesshoumaru thought as he gazed at her, only to be hit in the back by Kouga.

"What's wrong, man? You see her or something?" Kouga asked him, putting on his helmet, at seeing Sesshoumaru's nod; he started looking through the crowd. Not finding her, he looked at Sesshoumaru, wanting more information, "Where?"

Sesshoumaru pointed at a specific spot in the stand.

When Kouga found Kagome, his mouth dropped and he looked at Sesshoumaru.

"Sess, she is... You are one lucky son of a bitch. Come on, man, we got a game to play before the coach throws a bitch fit," Kouga said, patting Sesshoumaru on the back, glancing briefly at their impatient coach. His only response was another nod from Sesshoumaru.

Taking one last glance at Kagome before the game began, he focused on his team.

* * *

When half time had finally arrived both Kagome and Sesshoumaru were excited, only for two entirely different reasons.

Sesshoumaru couldn't wait for half time to get some time with Kagome. The only thing he had to do was tell his coach where he was going.

Kagome, on the other hand, just wanted to stretch her legs from sitting on those damn bleachers for so long because, man, could they start a cramp in your leg.

Standing up, Kagome told Sango, "Hey, I'm gonna walk for a moment before this cramp in my leg makes it fall asleep."

While nodding her head, Sango suggested, "Do you want me to take a walk with you?"

Kagome told her no and walked her way off the bleachers to the ground. Deciding to walk to the bathroom then back, Kagome started to make her way through the crowd, only to be pulled in between where the bleachers separated and to be met with molten gold eyes staring down at her, holding her steadily closer to his body.

"What are you doing?" Kagome demanded.

"Getting some alone time with my future mate," Sesshoumaru told her, putting his face at the juncture of her neck to inhale her luscious scent. The hint of arousal in her scent was completely unexpected.

"Okay..." she swallowed then continued, "But shouldn't you be with your team? And if I'm not mistaken, doesn't "alone" usually mean without others? We are not exactly what anyone would call 'alone'."

Ignoring her obvious sane thought, he experimentally kissed her neck to see her reaction.

Earning himself a gasp, he smirked and kissed her neck a few more times.

Kagome grabbed his shoulders and leaned her head further to the side to help him on the venture of her neck, causing another smirk to appear on his face. He continued his quest of lavishing her neck, to her collarbone then back up to nibble on her ear.

'Feels so good... Wait. Why am I doing letting him do this to me? Mate feels so good, don't make mate stop,' Kagome thought as Sesshoumaru moved from her ear to her jaw line, up to her mouth.

He then leaned back to look in to her eyes and saw them slightly clouded with lust and a hint of pink. Sesshoumaru bended slightly forward and pressed his lips to Kagome's.

'Her lips are so soft,' Sesshoumaru thought waiting for Kagome to respond.

It took a second for Kagome to realize that Sesshoumaru was kissing her.

'What the hell... He's my mate right?'

'Yes, our Mate.'

That was all she needed to know and, with that thought, she began to respond to Sesshoumaru's kiss.

When Sesshoumaru felt Kagome return the kiss, his beast soared with joy.

'I thought her skin tasted sweet and her mouth is amazing,' he thought as he kissed her.

Kagome then experimentally slid her tongue out against his lips to try and gain entrance, to taste more. Feeling Kagome's tongue at his lips, he greedily let her in and brought his tongue to tango with hers. While standing there making out, the two completely forgot about the time or the place they were.

Sadly, they were snapped out of it when they heard a gasp and a voice saying, "Damn, Sess, she's your mate-to-be, you don't have to maul her to death."

* * *

When the clock for the half time countdown reached two minutes, Inuyasha got impatient.

"Where the hell is he?" Inuyasha said, irritated at Sesshoumaru for taking so long.

"Yeah, what the hell is taking so damn long?" Shippo wondered, slightly irritated, not sure if the feeling was caused by Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha. Either way, he didn't really care.

Kouga smirked, "Kagome's here, he's most likely with her."

All the guys were staring at Kouga after he said that.

"She's here?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Yep," Kouga replied, the smirk never leaving his face. Getting up and walking to where the bleachers area was, he followed Sesshoumaru's scent.

However, unlike Kouga's original plan of going alone to interrupt Sesshoumaru's private moments, he was followed. Inuyasha, Shippo, and Miroku were following him. This also led to Yura, Kikyo, and Kagura following him to Sesshoumaru, because Yura wanted to know where Sesshoumaru was.

When the group found Sesshoumaru, he and Kagome were not exactly just talking. The two had their tongues down each other's throats, making out like there was no tomorrow.

Yura gasped and Kouga heard Inuyasha say, "Damn, Sess, she's your mate-to-be you, don't have to maul her to death."

Inuyasha's statement seemed to do the trick of interrupting the two, because Kagome pulled away and her head faced the ground in embarrassment at being caught, while Sesshoumaru turned angry eyes at Inuyasha for interrupting.

Yura seemed to come out of her stupor, and yelled at Sesshoumaru, "What the hell are you doing with her? She's a fucking freak! She's not even worthy of your time, and yet you're mauling her at a football game? You're supposed to be my boyfriend, not hers," Yura growled at the end of her rant, pointing at Kagome to emphasis her point.

Yura's stupid, little rant had some effect on Kagome.

'He is with Yura. I almost forgot about that. How stupid of me, I just made out with someone else's boyfriend. Yura, the whore from hell or not... He's still her boyfriend. **_He's our mate._** That may be, but until he ends his ties with all other females, he cannot be anything to us,' Kagome concluded, making up her mind and inching away from Sesshoumaru and all the rest of the fakes that seemed to have surrounded her, only to be pulled back to Sesshoumaru's chest.

Sesshoumaru had felt his mate grow nervous and upset and when she started to inch away from him, he pulled her to his chest and replied to Yura, "This Sesshoumaru has already disposed of your whore self, so do not assume to pair yourself with this Sesshoumaru's person, slut."

'He broke up with her?' Kagome thought, surprised, after hearing what he said to Yura.

Yura stomped her foot, clearly disagreeing with him. "Sesshoumaru that is not how this is supposed to work! You're supposed to come back to me. You always do! You're not supposed to end up with a piece of garbage freak," Yura spit out, revolted.

Sesshoumaru cast pinkish, ready to bleed, red eyes on Yura.

"You will not insult this Sesshoumaru's future mate again," he ordered her.

Kikyo and Kagura pulled Yura back, knowing exactly not to mess with Sesshoumaru when he had that look.

Turning his eyes on his teammates, he asked, eyes red, "Why do you interrupt this Sesshoumaru and his future mate?"

Kouga stepped forward. "Half time is over in 30 seconds. We have to get back to the field," he told him.

Sesshoumaru nodded, then looked down at Kagome and lovingly stroked her cheek with his knuckles.

"This Sesshoumaru would like to see you this weekend. When would that be possible?" he inquired softly, raising her chin to look at him.

"I have a game tomorrow afternoon, you can see me then... Well, most likely after, I don't get a half time," Kagome told him, not wanting to have an argument with her beast. It seemed all day that's what she was doing, which was probably why her senses were on the fritz.

Sesshoumaru nodded and asked, "You will be playing Volleyball?"

"Yeah... How did you know that?" Kagome asked, unsure of what he knew and didn't.

"Your uniform during P.E., I saw you," he told her.

Kagome let a small "Oh."

Sesshoumaru raised Kagome's chin gave and gave her a small kiss. He told her that he would see her tomorrow and walked her out from between the bleachers.

Kagome walked to her seat and Sesshoumaru to the field. He put on his helmet and got in the game, glancing briefly at Kagome again before continuing.

"That was one long ass short stretch walk," Sango whispered to her.

"I'll tell you later," Kagome answered, and then they both sat back and watched the game.

The rest of the game was uneventful, Souta and Kohaku caught up with Shippo before he reached the locker room after their team won, telling him how awesome he was.

However, when Shippo caught sight of Kagome standing with her parents, he gave a nod to her and she nodded back.

Souta and Kohaku became curious about it, but brushed it off as Shippo started to talk to the boys animatedly.

Sesshoumaru went walking past Kagome at the end of the football line with the coach, eyeing Kagome with longing in his eye, causing Kagome to blush and him to smirk.

Later, Sesshoumaru got congratulated about how hot his mate-to-be was and how lucky he was.

Kagome explained to Sango what happened at the game, which turned into her explaining it to her whole group of friends.

At the end of the night Kagome actually became excited about seeing him tomorrow.

'It's funny how one enormously fucked up normal day turns to one weird ass day,' she mused as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

AN: Well, that chapter was 7. Hope you like it. :)

I'd like to give a special thanks to claire and nuria for reviewing. I really appreciate it. :)

Please, Please, Review, Review, Review! ^.^


	8. Eyes on you

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor have any rights to the clothes mentioned in this fic.

AN: Here's Chapter 8 Yay! Sorry it took a while to update; just for warning it's a long one. Hope you enjoy... **Edited: Corrections made, enjoy : )**

Pairings: sess/kag, kou/aya, mir/san, inu/shiori, ship/rin, souten/ginta, kilara/hak, and more...

**_Flashback:_**

**_'It's funny how one enormously fucked up normal day turns to one weird ass day,' she mused as she drifted off to sleep._**

* * *

Eyes on You...

Running from her car to the locker room, Kagome slammed the door shut when she reached the inside. As she looked around, she noticed she wasn't the only one running late. There were a few of her team mates hurrying as well.

Getting dressed in her Volleyball uniform, which consisted of red too short shorts and a black tank top with 'Tokyo High School Volleyball' written in a light blue shade, with a C in the upper right corner of her tank, designating her as the team's captain.

While doing her stretches, the rest of the girls finished getting ready, and made their way outside to meet their coach.

When they arrived to the court, each girl took her position and did their stretching.

Kagome tried to finish hers, only to be interrupted by his scent. Turning around to face the stands, she saw him sitting with some of his friends, his eyes not leaving her. All Kagome could do was sigh and finish her stretching, trying to avoid his almost erotic scent.

* * *

All Sesshoumaru could do was watch her from the stands, wanting to run his hands up and down her long toned legs, and squeeze her finely shaped ass.

'Those shorts are quite appeasing...' Sesshoumaru thought, but, glancing around, he noticed other males checking out the same shorts on the females, 'but perhaps they would be better suited for the bedroom...' he thought, a pervert smirk gracing his lips.

He was brought out of his daydream when Inuyasha tapped him repeatedly on the shoulder.

"What is it, half-breed?" Sesshoumaru snapped at him.

"Geez, don't get your panties in a twist. I've trying to get your attention for a couple minutes. Miroku and I want to know which one she is," Inuyasha told him.

Lifting an elegant finger, he pointed in Kagome's direction.

Inuyasha and Miroku both raised their eyebrows when they found her with their eyes.

"Uh, dude, she's hot and all, but is she really your type?" Inuyasha asked only to back away slightly when he saw Sesshoumaru's heated glare.

"What I mean is... well, she's not exactly what you're used to, Fluffy. She's, well, she looks like someone on the outcast ranking or something." Putting up his hands defensively, he finished with a quick, "I'm just sayin'..."

Only to be cut off by a light growl from Sesshoumaru.

"And you are to believe the same as the half-breed, monk?" Sesshoumaru asked Miroku.

Miroku nodded, "Yeah, it's just, man; she might be something you can't handle. You're not used to her type of girl. She won't react the same to the stuff you would do with Yura or the other chicks."

Looking at Kouga with an eyebrow raised, waiting for him to give his opinion as well, Kouga just shrugged, apparently distracted by something else at the moment.

"Hey, outcast or not she's hot, and you're still a lucky son of bitch with all these hot as hell women wanting to be with you. Not that they don't do the same to me, mind you, but you sometimes get a whole different class of females," Kouga told him, still distracted, searching for something.

"She is this Sesshoumaru's mate, different or not, and she seems to be what this Sesshoumaru has longed for and has yet to find in other females," Sesshoumaru said, ending the conversation and going back to staring at Kagome's body while she played the game, letting her luscious scent sweep through his nose.

* * *

When the game was over, with their team winning, Kagome ran into the shower to get cleaned up.

After doing so, she got dressed in her attire she was wearing before the game, while placing her non-leather double row pyramid wristband on her right wrist and black banded Skull flip-top watch on her left.

Sara, one of her team mates, came up to her.

"Kagome..." Sara hesitated.

"Yeah, Sara, what do you want?" Kagome responded.

"Um, you should know that I saw Sesshoumaru Tashio staring at you during the game. And I just wanted to warn you to be careful around him," Sara told her.

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows together, clearly confused, and asked, "Why do you say that?"

"I used to date Sesshoumaru for a couple of months and he kept insisting he would be faithful to me. Well, he wasn't. He was always cheating on me, mostly with his ex Yura, which I understand he broke up with again. I really don't understand it, I mean, him and Yura like to break up just for them to cheat on their new significant others with each other."

"Thanks for the advice, Sara; I'll keep it in mind."

"'Kay, see ya, Kagome," Sara said, waving as she walked away.

'Something to think about...' Kagome thought, slinging her gym bag over her shoulder and exiting the locker room.

* * *

When Kagome made her way to her car, she noticed Sesshoumaru staring at her again from what she assumed was his vehicle. Opening her car, she suddenly had someone jumping on her back. Knowing exactly who it was, she ordered, laughing, "Ayame, get your heavy ass off of me."

Sliding off Kagome's back, Ayame watched as Kagome threw her gym bag in her car, and felt eyes on her again, and smelled the scent from earlier.

"Dude, who the hell keeps staring at me?" Ayame asked, trying to glance around the parking lot.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome said, still feeling Sesshoumaru's eyes on her, looking around the parking lot for anyone else who could be focusing in their direction. That was when she noticed Sesshoumaru's friend, the wolf demon one, staring intently at Ayame's back.

Kagome started laughing her ass off.

"What the hell is so damn funny? Are you on some good shit or something? Cuz if you are, you better share lady," Ayame said thoroughly confused.

"It's Sesshoumaru's friend," Kagome grinned, trying to calm down to speak while still laughing.

"What is?" Ayame said, still confused.

"The one staring at you, he's the wolf demon standing next to him. Take a look for yourself."

Whipping herself around to look at the stoic silver haired Inu demon, Ayame saw him, and Kagome was right, he was staring straight at her. That was when she noticed they were approaching.

"Kags, why are they coming closer?" she quickly asked.

Kagome shrugged, "They want to know the weather for the week?"

"Ha. Ha. Very funny," Ayame snorted, noticing the appealing look of the wolf demon approaching her, wearing a pale blue Harbor Beach button up short sleeved shirt, Arizona sneaker-fit jeans, and brown vans.

'Ayame likey...' she thought, inhaling his enthralling masculine scent.

* * *

After deciding he had waited long enough near his car for her, Sesshoumaru decided it was time to just go to her, motioning for the others to follow him.

While walking he noticed that Kouga had yet to get the focused look off his face of what he appeared to be staring at, then Sesshoumaru realized what it was, or who, Kagome's wolf-demoness friend...

'What was her name again...? Oh, yes, Ayame. This will just be easier now that Kouga is getting involved,' Sesshoumaru thought, smirking.

Kouga, who was too caught up staring at this delectable wolf-demoness with the most tasteful scent he had ever come across.

She was quite the most beauteous thing he had ever seen

'If only I knew her name... I have never seen her before... Why haven't I seen her before?'

* * *

When Sesshoumaru, Kouga, Inuyasha, and Miroku, who were trailing behind Sesshoumaru, reached Ayame and Kagome, Kagome was leaning up against her car and Ayame was yelling at her cell phone.

"You stupid piece of shit! Wake up and unfreeze! Stupid phone needs to burn in hell right now. Ugh," Ayame ranted at her cell phone, making Kagome lightly giggled to herself as Ayame kept cursing at the aforementioned device. She was obviously used to this type of scene.

Sesshoumaru walked his way over to Kagome and encircled her waist, bringing her to his chest and proceeded to nuzzle her neck, which made Kagome stop giggling and resulted in a moan, much to Sesshoumaru's pleasure.

"Must you do that every time you approach me? A simple hello is done now-a-days as well you know," Kagome told Sesshoumaru.

After saying this, Kagome looked over at Sesshoumaru's friends who were laughing at her statement. "And... uh... Who are you again?" Kagome asked them.

This question stopped Miroku's and Inuyasha's laughter, making them glance at each other, confused as to why she wouldn't know who they were. Kouga removed his eyes from Ayame, who still wasn't paying attention to him, still banging her cell phone on Kagome's car, and looked at Kagome.

Ayame stopped the banging to glance at Kagome, finally realizing what was going on.

"What? Did I say something really out there? Aya, any clues you can help me with here?"

Kagome asked. "Uh... They're... um... I don't know they hang around Kagura's and Kikyo's people. I don't keep track of names any better than you do," Ayame told her, shrugging.

"I'm Miroku, my dear lady," Miroku said, stepping forward, and about to reach his hand out for hers only to be growled at by Sesshoumaru.

"Don't even think of it, Monk," Sesshoumaru told him.

This Miroku guy, Kagome noted dressed like most of the guys she'd seen hanging around fakes. He was wearing a white Hollister Surfboards Tee, Arizona Netter Cargo Shorts, and black and white Adidas Skate Shoes.

"I'm Inuyasha, Fluffy's my half-brother," Inuyasha said with a wave, not wanting to earn himself a growl.

Kagome nodded her head, thinking, 'Just like fakes to all dress alike,' as she noted he was wearing a Arizona Red Printed Tee with some obscure drawing she couldn't make out, a pair of Arizona boot cut jeans and black vans. 'Wait. Did he say Fluffy?' Kagome thought, amused.

"Fluffy?" a smirk appeared on her face as she repeated the nickname back to Inuyasha, only to have him shrug and Sesshoumaru groan.

This made Kagome giggle. She stopped when she noticed the wolf demon that was still checking Ayame out. "And you are?" Kagome directed her question at him.

"Kouga," he said, still checking Ayame out.

Again, she noted, 'Do all fakes dress the same or just the ones I've seen recently?'

"Ugh! I give up. Well, Kaggie, its official, my phone has died. Looks like I have to get a new one after all," Ayame groaned, still focused on her phone, though she did listen as each man gave his name, especially the wolf-demon in front of her.

"Told ya it was a piece of shit the last two times it did that to you," Kagome teased her, pressed up against Sesshoumaru's chest. With his arms around her waist, Kagome tried to get herself some personal space, but failed miserably.

"And your name?" Inuyasha asked Ayame who was still mumbling curses at her phone.

"I'm Ayame, and I'm guessing you already know Kagome's name?" Ayame asked which resulted in all three nodding their heads and Kouga stepping forward.

"May I see your phone? Perhaps I could be of some assistance?" Kouga said smoothly.

"Uh..." Ayame hesitated before handing him the phone, a blush on her face.

'Oh my god, am I blushing? What the fuck is wrong with me?' Ayame thought.

All of sudden, you could hear a female voice yelling in their direction, "Aya! Why the hell won't you pick up your phone? I've been calling you about 20 times."

It took a matter of two seconds for Kagome and Ayame to look at each other and say at the same time, "Sango."

However they were only one third correct because walking towards them was Shiori, Souten, and Sango.

When they arrived, Miroku made himself comfortable between Souten and Sango, while Sango asked, "Well, what the hell is going on with your phone?"

"It froze and died again," Ayame told her, rolling her eyes.

Shiori felt eyes on her and looked at the men standing with them.

"Hello, and you are?" she asked, looking at them only to hear a pair of yelps and "perverts" screams from Sango and Souten as they hit the boy between them, successfully knocking him out.

Laughing, Inuyasha introduced himself, Kouga, Sesshoumaru, and the pile of monk lying on the floor known as Miroku. Kicking him to the side and moving away from him, Sango introduced herself, Shiori, and Souten.

Sesshoumaru said, "You seem to surround yourself with a wide variety of people."

Looking up at him with a bored look, she responded, pointing at Miroku, "You're one to talk."

"Point taken," he smirked. "Would you care to go somewhere to eat?"

"Well... You see, I would, but I already have plans with them," Kagome said, pointing to Sango, Souten, Shiori, and Ayame.

"Well, you know, they could come, if they want. I mean, we're just going for pizza. And Kouga can continue to try and fix my phone," Ayame shrugged.

"That would be acceptable," Sesshoumaru agreed, giving Kagome a kiss on the cheek.

Sesshoumaru and the guys left to go Sesshoumaru's car, Kouga telling Ayame he would take her phone with him to continue working on it. Ayame decided to ride with Kagome, leaving the rest of the girls to pile into Sango's black Honda Civic.

* * *

After everyone arrived at the pizza parlor, they got the large table they so desperately needed.

Sesshoumaru kept Kagome close to his person, seeing all the eyes that landed on them.

The conversation at the table included things as what kinds of pizza toppings they liked, and what were some they had tried and will never try again. Sesshoumaru mostly kept quiet, except when a question was directed at him. However, he did love to see how animated Kagome got into the conversation. Then the conversation landed on their families.

"Your grandfather is the northern elder?" Kouga asked Ayame, intrigued.

"Yeah... that's him. I've lived with him ever since my mother died. But it's not really that big of a deal" I mean, you should know since your father is the leader of the eastern tribe," Ayame told him, only to incite them to bicker about how it was more than no big deal.

"What about you Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked, since she had stayed quiet while the others told where they came from.

"Oh, well, my father is a business lawyer, he's the Inu-demon in the family and my mother is a party planner. She's where I get my miko blood, obviously. I have a little brother named Souta, who is a half-demon, and my grandfather is... insane, for lack of a better word," Kagome told the people at the table.

"What do you mean by insane?" Inuyasha asked with his arm casually draped over Shiori who was trying to inch away from it.

"He throws sutras that don't work at people when they walk into his room," Kagome grinned, making the guys laugh.

"What's your pops last name, Kagome? Maybe we've met him at one of those manly snooty gatherings we're forced to go to," Kouga said while patting Sesshoumaru on the back.

"Maybe, I think he's gone to a few. Yukio Higurashi," she answered, but when she looked at the guys at the table, she sort of wished she hadn't.

"That's your father?" Kouga said in awe.

Nodding her reply, she waited to see what they had to say.

"Your father is a very well respected demon," Sesshoumaru said, easing her nerves when he smelled her nervousness.

All the guys nodded in agreement. The conversation then turned to how to pay the bill. After figuring that out, Sesshoumaru told Kagome he was going to follow her home to make sure she got there alright. The fact was that he also wanted to learn where she lived.

Nodding, Kagome headed to her car after receiving a light kiss on the lips from Sesshoumaru.

Ayame had gotten her phone back from Kouga and it was working.

"It just won't last that long, your phone is in really bad condition, I'd get a new one fast."

Nodding her head and quickly kissing Kouga on the cheek in a thanking gesture, she hopped in Sango's car with the other girls and they drove off.

All the boys got into Sesshoumaru's Escalade and followed Kagome's Toyota to her house.

* * *

Getting out of her car, with her stuff in hand, Sesshoumaru approached her. "This is your residence?" he asked.

"Yep," she answered with a smile, and was rewarded with a smirk that sent tingles down her spine.

Sesshoumaru inched closer to her and whispered in her ear, "Do you like it when I am close to you, my Kagome?"

This caused Kagome's scent to spike in arousal. Sesshoumaru kissed Kagome's neck, making her scent climbing in arousal. "Your scent is intoxicating, your skin is so sweet, and I cannot get enough of your taste."

His words made her moan.

"Mmmh, I love to hear you moan. My favorite taste of yours thus far in discovering you is your mouth," Sesshoumaru told her, claiming her lips, resulting in the two making out at Kagome's car for a good ten minutes, only coming up for air when needed.

Sesshoumaru did not want to leave her, he wanted to further his journey, pressing his body closer to hers, letting her feel his erection pressed against his pants. However, the incessant bickering he could hear from his vehicle reminded him that he could not continue.

"You should probably go before they kill your interior," Kagome told him breathlessly.

Smirking down at her, Sesshoumaru told her, "I love the sound of you speaking after I make you breathless."

Giving her a quick kiss on the mouth, he turned to leave, then remembered something and walked back to her. "This Sesshoumaru is of need of your phone number."

Laughing, Kagome exchanged cell phones with him and inserted her phone number in it.

Kissing her one last time, he walked back to his car and drove home, thinking about Kagome the whole way.

* * *

AN: Well that was Chapter 8. I hope you liked it. I know it kind of lagged a little but more characters need to be introduced to each other, so that I can proceed with the ideas I have planned for this story. :)

Nuria: the reason why the guys think Sess is so lucky is because he usually attracts really hot females. I plan on having the 2 find out about each other's pasts. It will explain why Kag is an outcast and what kinds of females Sess usually attracts, which is why Kag being different is a good thing. ;)

I'd like to give a special thanks to darknozomi, Destiny'sDestination, and nuria for reviewing. I really appreciate it. :)

Please, Please, Please Review, Review, Review ^.^


	9. Handling Embarrassment

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

AN: Here's Chapter 9! Woot! **Edited: Corrections made, enjoy : )**

Pairings: sess/kag, kou/aya, mir/san, inu/shiori, ship/rin, souten/ginta, kilara/hak, and more...

**_Flashback:_**

**_Kissing her one last time, he walked back to his car and drove home, thinking about Kagome the whole way._**

* * *

Handling Embarrassment

Kagome woke up Sunday morning to rude ringing of "Into the Ocean" by Blue October. Glancing at her clock, Kagome groaned mumbling to herself, "who wakes up on the weekend before 9 that isn't at church?" only to hear the response of "I wanna swim away but don't know how..." "Ugh!" she moaned before answering her phone.

"Who is this and why are you up before 9 on a weekend?" she asked not caring who the hell was calling her; after all she was sleeping prior to the phone call.

"Is this how my future mate is going to address me in the mornings after we mate?" Sesshoumaru's voice said to her over the phone.

Kagome's eyes immediately snapped open, pulled the phone away from her ear, glared at it, then put a smirk on her face and responded, "If he wakes me up before 9 on the weekends from a dead sleep, 100 percent."

Kagome could almost feel the smirk on the other end of the phone conversation as he said, "This is good to know for future references. What are your plans for today? I would like to be part of them if it would be possible."

Rubbing her eyes, Kagome glanced again at her clock and saw it was only 5 minutes past, "I'm gonna go back to sleep until it is at 9. Then I'm going to get up, eat, shower, get dressed, and go to the movies. Now if you would let me, I'm gonna get back to that sleeping thing." she responded then thought, 'Memo to self download him a special ring tone'.

"This Sesshoumaru would like to join you at the movies; may I inquire as to what you will be seeing?" She heard him respond.

"No idea yet, I'll give you a call when Ayame and whoever else is going and myself figure that out." she retorted back to him, to hear him ask, "may I bring some friends as well?"

"Whatever floats your boat," she told him, then finished with, "I'm gonna finish my sleeping now, sweet dreams." then she hung up.

Realizing what she had done a few seconds after the fact, she stared at her phone for a minute then said, "Oops. Oh well." she said then laid down on her pillow only for her find out she couldn't go back to sleep.

"Fuckin' piece of shit!" she cursed and got out of bed.

* * *

While Kagome ate her breakfast, she found the perfect ring tone for Sesshoumaru. After finishing her shower Kagome got dressed in her 3 row beaded chain choker, Green Side Stars Draw String Top, Tripp Black and White Gingham and Spider Web Skirt, Black lace up combat boots, and Black banded Skull Flip-top watch.

Sitting down at her computer, Kagome began looking through the movies. Looking at her clock Kagome saw it was 9:15 'eh, good enough time to call Aya,' she thought as she dialed said girls cell phone. 'Please don't let it have died again.' she again thought as the phone rang, only to be answered by a groggy voice belonging to Ayame.

"Wake up Wolfy! I need to know what movie you want to see. I got the list sitting in front of me." Kagome told her.

"What time is it?" Ayame asked still groggy from waking up.

"9:15." Kagome told her as if it was nothing.

"What the fuck are you doing calling me at 9:15 sounding wide awake?" Ayame asked confused.

"Sesshoumaru called me this morning at 8 and I couldn't fall back to sleep, I'm already showered and have eaten for crying out friggin loud." Kagome told her.

Sighing, Ayame said to her, "First off, I feel bad for Sesshoumaru when you two do mate because if he's calling you that early he's probably a morning person. Something you most then definitely lack. Second, I don't know what's playing, so could you read me the list?" the she laid her head back on her pillow to listen to Kagome.

Kagome told Ayame the list and they chose 2 movies they couldn't decide on, and they would have Shiori choose, she was always the best tie breaker. So Kagome called up Shiori to receive a waking up response that sounded like she didn't wake Shiori, but she hasn't been up for long. Telling her the dilemma, Kagome told her the two choices, and Shiori chose Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle. After hanging up with Shiori, Kagome called Ayame to spread the word to others going, only to find out it was just Shiori, Ayame, Sango, and herself, also Sesshoumaru and whatever friends he brought. It turned out Rin and the others had to work and Jak was going out for the day with his date.

Calling Sesshoumaru's number, Kagome waited for him to pick up his phone.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was sitting at his computer checking his email when his phone started to ring. Reading the caller id, a smirk formed on his normally stoic face, 'I've been smirking a lot more lately since I found her,' he thought as he answered his phone.

"Hello my future mate," he said to her in almost a purr, unknowingly to him causing a shiver of delight to run through her body.

"If you and your friends are still interested in going to the movies with Ayame, Shiori, Sango, and me, we have decided on a movie and called to inform you." Kagome told him, trying to get control over the way he was making her feel and with only his voice nonetheless.

"This Sesshoumaru is still interested in going to the movies with yourself and friends, though I do wish it was only the two of us. Now, what is the movie that we will be entertaining ourselves with?" Sesshoumaru asked her, yet again causing another smirk to go through her body.

'What is wrong with me? I'm starting not to be able to control myself just to his voice!' **_He is our mate it is natural to begin to feel attracted to him more and more, especially before mating. _**'But his voice! Come on, wait, does that mean when mated I won't be _as_ attracted to him?' **_Before mating we will feel attracted to him to the extreme of extreme. After mating, we will still be highly attracted to him as well though, now is he not still on the phone?_**'Oh shit.'

"Kagome?" Sesshoumaru called out to her after a minute of waiting for a response.

"Oh. Sorry about that, I was having an inner conflict. We're gonna go see Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, at the Tokyo Plaza Theater."

"Quite alright, we will meet you there." Sesshoumaru told her then continued to flirt shamelessly with Kagome.

* * *

Shortly after hanging up the phone with Kagome, Sesshoumaru got dressed and ready to go. About ready to walk out the door and get his friends that would be going with him to the movies, he found Yura standing outside his bedroom door.

Attempting to walk past her, Sesshoumaru growled at her, "Move whore."

"Aww, come on Sesshy, what's happened to you? You used to be already to take me on, and now what's happened?" Yura asked trying to be sexy and placing her hands on his chest.

Moving her hands away from his person Sesshoumaru told her in almost a growl, "I found my future mate."

"That bitch?!" Yura said outraged only to receive a louder growl at herself in response for her outburst. "I..., uh, mean, that is, Sesshy she isn't what you usually look for in a girl. I mean all the other girls you've dated including me are not like her. And who really knows what a miko-demoness is capable of? She could have put your beast under some kind of spell or whatever to make you think she's your mate, just so she could get your money and power. I don't want you to get fooled Sesshy, so why don't you let me follow you where you're going, and if you're going with her and you realize what an embarrassment she actually is, you can come and join me and the girls. Ok Sesshy-baby?" Yura said leaning up and placing a kiss on his lips and swaying her hips walking away from him, knowing that she hit a chord in him with her words.

Her words led to Sesshoumaru's thoughts consisting of an argument. 'Who does really know what miko-demonesses are capable of? **_Mate wouldn't do that to us._** How do you know? You could be under some sort of charm. **_Not possible. _**I am not listening to you at this moment. **_Do not hurt mate. Do not hurt our chances with mate._** ...' Sesshoumaru argued with his beast before just ignoring the ranting that would ensue from his inner beast yelling at him not to hurt their mate or their chances with her.

* * *

Ayame came laughing out of the theater, "I don't think that could have gotten much funnier." she said while trying to regain her breath.

Laughing alongside her, Kagome nodded in agreement, "I have to say the funniest part was sadly when Shiori yelled in the middle of theater 'you have a girlfriend! So stop touching me you horny dog!'".

Shiori blushed a pretty shade of pink at the reminder, "Yeah well my outburst did prove something though." Shiori said in her defense.

"What's that? Hanyou's can yell with the best of them?" asked Sango with a giggle, only to have the other girls erupt further.

"Haha. No, that once a fake always a fake. Did you see how far they all made quite the distance between us? Just so no one would think they were with us?" Shiori pointed out.

"Yea, even Sesshoumaru went Kags, I mean come on, if the guy is trying to get on your good side, and prove what a great idea it would be to mate with him and all..." Sango started to point out only to get cut off by Ayame, "Then why would you ditch your mate-to-be? And what was that saying that your grandma told us when we were in middle school Kags? If a guy can't stick through a little embarrassing situation, then how is he gonna stick through the harder ones?"

Nodding her head Kagome agreed, "Something like that. You guys didn't notice who they went to sit with in the theater did you?"

Shaking their heads in response, Ayame prodded, "who?"

"Yura."

"I guess something's never change," Sango said then earning herself questioning looks from the girls she continued, "every time Sesshoumaru dates another girl he always goes back to Yura. He cheats on the girl with Yura, or he leaves the girl for Yura. It's a never ending cycle."

With the other girls' eyes widening Kagome decided to say, "Now I don't know about the rest of you, but I think I'm in the mood to a Rin, Souten, and Kilara fix. I say we go to the Coffin."

Wooting their responses, they all headed towards Kagome's car noticing the guys especially Sesshoumaru flirting shamelessly with Yura and her goons. 'God! I'm becoming pathetic, I actually feel betrayed, and he's not even dating or courting me or anything for that matter. That's it I'm officially pathetic.' Kagome thought to herself as she made her way to her car, not noticing the eyes that followed after her.

* * *

Walking into the Coffin the girls set themselves down at a booth, only to be quickly approached by the 3 girls working. "What are you guys doing here?" Rin asked in haste.

"And where's your football player Kaggie?" Souten asked with a smirk and a wink.

"We came to see you, and flirting with Yura after Shiori yelled at Inuyasha in the theater, which caused them to move away from us and to them."

Souten's smirk quickly left her face, "You want me to hurt him Kags? Cuz I will." she told Kagome.

"No, it's ok. We weren't courting so it's fine." Kagome told her.

"But it was implied Kags. When he mentioned his beast calling you its mate, he was looking for courtship possibilities." Souten explained.

"Maybe he needs to grow up first Souten so you can hold off on kicking his ass." Kagome told the thunder demoness.

"Ok good. Gives me time to strengthen up, cuz I doubt I could have taken him right now." Souten said with a giggle, which caused the other girls to laugh.

Later the other girls decided to dance for a little bit with a couple of guys from school. Kagome sat at the booth with her cup of tea trying to get her thoughts together on what her next move should be when she felt someone come and sit next to her. Looking up she found a handsome face with red eyes and black hair, she quickly thought 'where have I seen him before?'

"Hello." the stranger said to her.

His scent was making her want to vomit, god it smelled nasty, "Who are you?" Kagome said clearly telling him she didn't like his presence.

Looking slightly taken aback by the question the stranger gave a soft laugh then said, "I am Naraku."

Kagome's eyes widening in realization, she put a smirk on her face and pushed Naraku out of the booth she was occupying.

"Ew. Get away from me. Leave me alone and never speak to me again. Are we understood?" Kagome told him, then standing up and walking away, but not far enough away from him because Kagome clearly heard what he said next, "I will make you mine demoness."

Only to have the reply of Kagome to yell back at him "HA! Never gonna happen nasty!"

Then he watched her and her friends walk out of the café type of establishment. Naraku's thoughts still churning, 'You will be mine, I will make you mine.'

* * *

AN: Well that was Chapter 9. I hope you liked it, looks like the drama is starting to sizzle on up.

I'd like to give a special thanks to Destiny'sDestination and nuria for reviewing. I really appreciate it. :)

Please, Please, Please Review, Review, Review! ^.^


	10. Informed Lies

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

AN: Here's Chapter 10! Woot! **Edited: Corrections made, enjoy : )**

Pairings: sess/kag, kou/aya, mir/san, inu/shiori, ship/rin, souten/ginta, kilara/hak, and more...

**_Flashback:_**

**_Only to have the reply of Kagome to yell back at him "HA! Never gonna happen nasty!" _**

**_Then he watched her and her friends walk out of the café type of establishment. Naraku's thoughts still churning, 'You will be mine, I will make you mine.'_**

* * *

Informed Lies

_A few weeks later..._

Walking her way into the school in her 3 row beaded chain choker, slits top short sleeve top, Green Heart & Gun hipster stretch jeans, black banded skull flip-top watch, and her black and green low top converse , Kagome walked right past the Fakes' hallway. After all, it was a Monday; nothing could make the day much worse than it just existing. Kagome felt the usual eyes on her as she walked past, after all no one had ever considered her a norm, so why start now?

That's when Kagome felt them; eyes that wouldn't leave her person and not just one person's set either. Not to mention the fact that the eyes were not leaving her as she walked away through different hallways. Taking a sniff Kagome smelt them, 'Sesshoumaru? Ugh, what does he want now?'

Turning herself about face, she faced Sesshoumaru, Kouga, and Inuyasha. "Whatever spell you have done to this Sesshoumaru and his beast, you will remove it. As well as the one you have cast on this Sesshoumaru's friends."

Sesshoumaru addressed her like you would to tell someone your order at a restaurant. 'Well, if you had your nosed turned up at everyone with a giant stick up your ass that is.' Kagome thought at the comparison to how Sesshoumaru was speaking to her.

Then it occurred to her, 'Did he say spell?' which of course led to her clenching her stomach and laughing her ass off at him.

Raising an eyebrow, while his two companions looked at her as if she'd gone insane, Sesshoumaru asked in a rude tone yet again, "what is so funny _freak_."

Well, that did it; it snapped Kagome out of her laughing fit, as well as cause a gasp to escape Ayame and Rin who were approaching her. Blinking twice before answering Kagome said very calm, "Listen here, you dumb ass, shit for brains. I am not, nor will I ever be, some common hocus pocus witch, contrary to whatever your tiny little brain has imagined. I am an Inu Miko-Demoness, which means I have the capabilities of both an Inu Demoness and a high level miko. You, of all beings should know the capabilities of an Inu Demon. And the only miko's that perform the kind of manipulation spells that you are talking about, are dark miko's. Hint: very rare, and I'm not even sure a miko-demoness can even become one. So what you are suggesting is such an utter mess of bullshit. Your imagination must have gone into over drive on that crock of shit. So before you go accusing me of such rambling's maybe you should do this thing called reading, ok?"

Sesshoumaru was very taken-a-back. It had never occurred to him, that his ideas were wrong. Yes his beast had told him to ignore Yura; it would just hurt their mate. But at the time what Yura said made some sense to him as well. "If what you spew is true, then do enlighten this Sesshoumaru how it is possible that we go to the same school for four years, and yet I do not catch your scent until recently?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Kagome gave him a look that said you-are-a-dip-shit and replied, "Contrary to whatever your feeble little mind is thinking of at this moment, I am not the master of the universe quite yet. And if you could remember in demon health class, the male's beast chooses when it is ready to take a mate. While the females waits and recognizes the males beast after being chosen. Before you start asking me feeble questions about mikos, you can take that up with your half-brother's whore of a girlfriend. She will answer all your little questions, because I am tired of your bullshit at this moment. Do not talk to me and do not approach me. Because you see, I don't want to see or smell you anywhere near me for a very long time _fake_." Kagome told him angrily turning around and walking away with Rin and Ayame.

* * *

"Do you think she was telling the truth guys?" Inuyasha asked after the silence came after Kagome walked away.

"This Sesshoumaru did not smell a lie on her person, she spoke the truth." Sesshoumaru answered in his very Sesshoumaru way.

Nodding his head in agreement, it was then that Kouga noticed that people were currently staring at them in shock of what had just occurred. "Guys we better get movin', we've caused a big enough scene as it is, we probably don't need them gawking." Kouga said to the guys ushering them towards the direction of their lockers.

* * *

Sitting down at a lunch bench outside with the rest of his friends, Sesshoumaru began to think. 'Why didn't I question anything Yura said? **_Maybe you were looking for a way out? _**No! Why would this Sesshoumaru look for a way out? **_Perhaps you were scared?' _**"This Sesshoumaru does not get scared!" Sesshoumaru yelled abruptly, causing the guys around him to laugh.

"Ok...man. What's going on? Inner battle?" Kouga asked.

"This Sesshoumaru is trying to figure out how he believed Yura's lies." Sesshoumaru confessed, only to receive an agreement of nods from the others surrounding him.

"I know what you mean man, I mean, come on I finally find a wolf demoness who isn't a stuck up prude. And what do I do? Oh, me, I believe my soon to be ex-girlfriend and her band of whores. Ultimately resulting in said wolf-demoness to think I'm a complete bastard. Oh and to top it all off, my beast is yelling at me constantly for letting her get away, turns out she's supposed to be my mate. So, I'm in the same boat." Kouga said after his rant, slumping his shoulders.

Looking around at the table, he earned himself a sigh for the other males at the table agreeing that they were all screwed. "So what do we do now?" Shippo asked the other guys around the table, only to watch Sesshoumaru get up from the table.

"Where you going Sess?" Miroku asked.

"This Sesshoumaru wants some answers and will get them from the source." Sesshoumaru said and continued to walk to where Yura and the other whores were, being followed by the other males wanting answers as well.

* * *

AN: Well that was Chapter 10. This chapter was mostly just a realization and filler chap. Sorry for the delay. I will update soon, I have some ideas on which way this story is going. Please don't forget to review.

I'd like to give a special thanks to Destiny'sDestination for reviewing. I really appreciate it. :)

Please, Please, Please Review, Review, Review! ^.^


	11. Apologies Unforgiven

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor have any rights to the clothes mentioned in this fic.

AN: Here's Chapter 11! Hurray! **Edited: Corrections made enjoy : )**

Pairings: sess/kag, kou/aya, mir/san, inu/shiori, ship/rin, souten/ginta, kilara/hak, and more...

**_Flashback:_**

**_"Where you going Sess?" Miroku asked. _**

**_"This Sesshoumaru wants some answers and will get them from the source." Sesshoumaru said and continued to walk to where Yura and the other whores were, being followed by the other males wanting answers as well._**

* * *

Apologies Unforgiven...

Yura, Kikyo, Kagura and the rest of band of sluts stood side by side staring at themselves in the mirror of their lockers. "So Yura, with Sess hanging out with you these last few weeks does that mean your back on track?" Kikyo asked trying to find the right lip stick color.

"Of course it does, I mean come on when have I not gotten my Sesshy back one way or the other. And with you guys backing me up, I can do no wrong." Yura said massaging her lips together forming a smirk on her face.

"Perhaps this Sesshoumaru is in need of giving you a reality check, Yura? If you seem to have the audacity to even think, that for a second this Sesshoumaru could even let the thought enter that you could do no wrong." Sesshoumaru said in an even colder voice then anyone thought possible.

"Heh, heh, you know I was just joking Sesshy-baby." Yura said trying to be innocent looking.

"Yura, when you told this Sesshoumaru of what Kagome was capable of, where did you acquire this information?" Sesshoumaru said not giving an inch for Yura to worm her way out of.

"Well...you see no one really knows what those miko-demoness freaks are capable of. Come on Sesshy-baby, who knows what kind of spell she could really do on your poor beast." Yura said rubbing her finger on Sesshoumaru's chest.

Sesshoumaru grabbed her finger, "Do not touch this Sesshoumaru's person, and it would seem by looking at the faces of your whore friends, you are sadly misinformed or bluntly wrong in your thinking." he told her seeing Kagura, Kikyo, and Koharu with raised eyebrows at what Yura had said.

"Care to offer needed information, Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked coming up behind Kikyo, clearly smelling other males on her person and sex, 'either she didn't shower or she had a quickie this morning, either way, it ends with her being dumped like the garbage she is.' Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Miko-demoness's carry the powers of a high level miko. I'm not sure on the demoness part but the only beings capable of doing the kind manipulation spells you're suggesting Yura are dark priestesses and as far as I know, they are extremely rare like there's 3 in existence type of thing. Not to mention, I don't think miko-demonesses are even capable of becoming dark priestesses." Kikyo confessed, then turned to Inuyasha, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner Yashie-baby." she said leaning up for a kiss only to receive his cheek.

"We are done Kikyo. I can smell the others on you. I'm sick of your cheating, you whore and I will not be with you anymore. Bye now." he said and walked to his locker with Miroku after Miroku got rid of his trash, meaning Koharu.

Turning to Sesshoumaru, Yura quickly said, "Well, there's still the demoness part that is unexplained. She could very well be manipulating you in that way."

"Tell her Kagura." Kouga said forcefully. With her head down Kagura then said, "That is not possible Yura. Demonesses while have an immense amount of power, in order to perform the kind of manipulation you are talking about is impossible, especially for a miko demoness."

"And why is that Kagura?" Yura asked with a snap to her question.

"No demoness has that capability nor would one even want to try. You should know that as well, the few that have tried it, ended up in comas for a couple days following. They woke up to find a pissed off demon over their bed since the spell had worn off when they awoke. Not to mention Sesshoumaru's beast is most likely so strong it wouldn't even let it last for 30 minutes." Kagura answered with the information she knew.

"What do you have to say for yourself Yura?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I, Sesshy, she is not one of us. She is a freak; you can't let yourself get caught up with that kind of thing in society. What would happen to your reputation?" Yura said trying to convince him to keep Kagome away.

"The only thing that could hurt this Sesshoumaru's reputation at this point Yura, is keeping you near his person. In case you need a refresh on our relationship Yura, we are not together; you are a common street whore that this Sesshoumaru will no longer have in his company. Do not call, do not write, do not speak, and do not come to visit this Sesshoumaru. Oh, and another thing Yura, I would watch my back if I was you Yura, you will get what is coming to you, just you wait and see. All of you little whores will get what is coming to you, for helping her further her plot." With that Sesshoumaru walked away from the shocked and scared stiff sluts.

* * *

"Hello, Kagome..." came a voice in Kagome's ear while she was making goofy faces in her locker mirror while waiting for Rin and Kilara.

Turning around Kagome was met with the slithering spidery type she had encountered a few weeks ago at the Coffin, 'what was his name again? God I'm bad with names.' "What do you want...?" Kagome asked uncertain of his name because it honestly didn't matter.

"Naraku. I want you to go out with me." Naraku told her only to receive immense laughter as a response, and then Kagome trying to catch her breath saying "no." and continuing to laugh.

Naraku was getting angry, no one had ever turned him down, "No one turns me down girl." He said grabbing her arm; that immediately stopped Kagome's laughter.

"I suggest you remove your hand, before I break it." Kagome told him in a deadly voice.

"Heh," Naraku said with a smirk on his face getting a better grip on Kagome's arm, "I highly doubt you could do anything to adequately injure me girl."

Kagome was glaring at him with a promise of pain in his future when suddenly a cold voice filled her ears. 'Just what I need right now...him.' Kagome thought.

"She told you to remove that hand Naraku. Don't force this Sesshoumaru to assist you." Sesshoumaru told him.

"No need for help, I've got it." Kagome said, slamming her foot on Naraku's, causing his hand to loosen on her arm.

Kagome grabbed the hand Naraku had on her arm, quickly pulled it away from her arm. She then quickly snapped it back proceeding in breaking it, following through on her promise.

"Looks broken better go to the nurse." Kagome said sweetly grabbing her stuff and attempting to walk towards Rin and Kilara who were standing 2 feet from the scene, not needing to get involved because they knew Kagome could handle herself.

Kagome felt another hand on her arm; looking up at the person she saw it was Sesshoumaru this time. "I would suggest you let go of my arm, unless you want your hand broken too." Kagome told him with a promise in her words.

Removing his hand, Sesshoumaru stepped toward Kagome, "This Sesshoumaru wishes to apologize for his immature behavior."

Slightly taken aback, Kagome replied "What? Am I supposed to forgive you now? Everything will be peachy keen? And we can skip around all lovey dovey? No thanks." then abruptly turning away and joining Rin and Kilara.

* * *

"How'd it go Sess?" Kouga asked as Sesshoumaru reached his locker.

"Not as planned." Sesshoumaru said hitting his hand on the lockers causing a small dent.

"I will get her. She will be mine." Sesshoumaru said frustrated.

"How you gonna do that?" Kouga asked to maybe get some ideas to help himself as well.

"The wolf-demoness is how." Sesshoumaru said turning around and quickly walking back to the "outcast hall" with Kouga running after him.

'Why didn't it occur to me to go to one of her friends before approaching her? **_Finally realizing she's the one you're supposed to be with?_** This has already occurred. You're slow. **_Even you must admit, if someone had treated you the way you treated her, you would not forgive them._** Shut up I'm taking care of it. I get it you were right, now let me take care of this.'

* * *

Finishing getting her stuff out of her locker, Ayame was closing it then came face-to-face with the ice and wolf princes. Being startled, as any girl would, she screamed.

* * *

AN: That was Chapter 11, hope it wasn't disappointing.

I'd like to give a special thanks to Artemis1988, amberwolves, and Destiny'sDestination for reviewing. I really appreciate it. :)

Please, Please, Please, Please, Review, Review, Review! ^.^


	12. An Embarrassing Moment

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I have any rights to the clothes or music mentioned in this fic.

AN: Here's Chapter 12! Woot! I'd like to give a big thanks to my new beta-reader ShadowGirl she is also helping me edit the rest of my chapters for the grammar errors and such. :) **Edited: Corrections made, enjoy : )**

Pairings: sess/kag, kou/aya, mir/san, inu/shiori, ship/rin, souten/ginta, kilara/hak, and more...

**_Flashback:_**

**_Finishing getting her stuff out of her locker, Ayame was closing it then came face-to-face with the ice and wolf princes. Being startled, as any girl would, she screamed._**

* * *

An Embarrassing Moment

"What the hell?! What do you want?" Ayame asked, clearly not in the mood to deal with them.

"This Sesshoumaru is in need of some answers," Sesshoumaru stated bluntly.

"Well, this Ayame is wondering why she should give a flying fuck," Ayame replied back, mocking him and the way he was referring to himself in the third person.

"Kagome is the future mate of this Sesshoumaru. This Sesshoumaru has tried to apologize to Kagome, but she refuses to accept my apology. I was wondering if you might know the way to gain her forgiveness for my immature behavior, which that was completely uncalled for," Sesshoumaru informed Ayame, pleading his case.

Slightly taken aback, Ayame stuttered, "Oh... um, well, with Kagome, if you want to make an apology, it usually requires public embarrassment. It's that equal thought shit, you hurt her pride, now hurt your own publicly, ya know?"

"Has she not hurt this Sesshoumaru's pride already with the public display of yelling?" Sesshoumaru inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"The fact that you tormented her in the hallway is what caused her to yell at your ass, so don't try to go and blame this on her. The way I see it, if you had used your brain and thought to use your nose, you wouldn't be in this mess. I guess this is a lesson to you not to only listen with that thing in your pants," Ayame frowned at him, stepping forward indicating she was not stepping down from this confrontation, only to be pushed back by Kouga.

"Okay, I think you both need to calm down before this goes too far," Kouga remarked, separating them, extending his arms, effectively putting a good distance between the two.

"Sess, man, you came here to ask for her help, not get my future mate upset and start yelling at you." Kouga told him.

Ayame stared wide eyed at Kouga's back, clearly shocked by his choice of words.

"I would hate to but in your conversation, reminder talk, or whatever, but... what do you mean by future mate?" Ayame asked.

Kouga gulped, he hadn't meant for that to come out as it did. "Well, you see, what does your beast tell you about me?" Kouga asked her, forgetting the subject at hand for a second.

Ayame furrowed her eyebrows together and communicated with her beast to get to the bottom of this. '_What the hell is he talking about? **He who? **He Kouga, you already knew that, so stop frustrating me. **I know, I wanted to know how long we could go with saying the word he. **Ugh! Stop pussyfooting around the subject and tell me what the hell that jackass is talking about. **That jackass, as you so delicately put it, is telling the truth. He's our mate. **I hate you. **Come on, you know you love yourself, now stop talkin' to me, and talk to our man, which is still in front of you, I might add.**_'

"Ok, so you're telling the truth. Ew," Ayame muttered, trying to get comfortable with the idea of having to eventually be mated to a man she had often referred to as a baboon in the past.

"As enlightening as this is, may we get back to the subject at hand? What form of public embarrassment are you referring to?" Sesshoumaru interrupted.

"Well, in this case, I guess something that would show her a sense of affection. Such as singing so everyone can hear you, to her, in the halls or lunch room, or somewhere like that. Even yelling your apology about how you're a big old stupid ass who should have never believed a lying whore. That kind of thing, understand?" Ayame explained, then continued, "Now if you will excuse me, I don't want your smell anywhere near my person. Bye." She then turned and walked away from the two.

"So what are you going to do, man?" Kouga asked.

"This Sesshoumaru is not sure, but has an idea." Sesshoumaru told him and he walked off to another part of the school to think of a plan.

* * *

It wasn't until Friday at lunch time that Sesshoumaru finally decided to put his apology into action. He looked around the cafeteria for his future mate, and found her sitting at a table, eating and laughing with the girls he had met when they went for pizza before this whole mess with Yura.

"So, man, you finally gonna do the public apology thing?" Kouga asked, sitting down beside him.

"This Sesshoumaru is, though this Sesshoumaru isn't pleased one bit about the idea." Sesshoumaru replied making sure Yura could not interfere with his plans. He found her making out with Naraku at the back of the cafeteria. Shaking his head, he stood up and got up on top of the lunch table he and his team mates were seated at.

"What are you doing, man?" Inuyasha blurted out, staring at him as if he had lost his mind.

"He's apologizing to Kagome," Kouga informed while the cafeteria grew silent at seeing Sesshoumaru standing on the table, with his eyes fixed on Kagome.

"How does standing on a table apologize to someone?" Inuyasha asked, completely confused. Obviously no one had bothered to fill him in.

"It's what he's going to do when he's on the table Yash," Miroku answered to be followed by Kouga hitting him upside the head and calling him an idiot.

* * *

Kagome found it extremely spooky when the cafeteria suddenly grew completely silent.

'What the hell is going on?' she thought, looking around to find Sesshoumaru standing on a table and staring at her. Kagome simply raised an eyebrow and stared back, only taking her eyes off him to ask her friends what the hell he was doing. They all shrugged so they weren't really any help at this point. Everyone just watched Sesshoumaru stand there, wondering what the heck he was going to do.

About two minutes later was when it happened. He said, "This Sesshoumaru needs to apologize to his mate-to-be for misjudging her."

Yura then decided to yell out "I forgive you, Sesshy-baby."

All heads to turned to Yura, looking at her like she was nuts.

"This Sesshoumaru was not referring to you, slut. I was referring to my Kagome," Sesshoumaru retorted, his eyes returning to Kagome, barely missing the pudding cup thrown by Sango at Yura's head, hitting dead on.

"Good throw," Sesshoumaru complimented, which was a rarity in itself, but Sango wrote it off as nothing.

"Thank you," she said, giving a high fives to her friends at the table. Then Sango asked, "Now, weren't you going to apologize?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, and began to sing "Far Away by Nickleback". Yes, that's right, the Sesshoumaru Tashio began to humiliate himself to gain his mate-to-be's forgiveness.

As he sang, he walked off the table and towards Kagome. When he heard people laugh at the fact that he was singing, he growled at them and scared them shitless. Let's just say they weren't laughing anymore when they thought they were going to die.

When he reached Kagome's table, he took her hand and began to serenade and Kagome looked up at him, wide eyed. She put a smirk on her face, stood up, and kissed him. Now Sesshoumaru wasn't one for big public displays of affection but, for his mate-to-be, he would let it pass.

"Next time you're sorry, no singing, you're not very good at it," she teased him, laughing when she pulled back.

Sesshoumaru just smirked at her.

Well, that was until Yura, the pudding head, decided to put her two cents in.

"Agh! Sesshoumaru, have you completely lost your mind? She's a freak. I mean, just look at her, and not to mention her clothes. Come on, Sesshoumaru, you deserve someone a lot better. Someone who won't make you sing in the middle of the cafeteria then inform you that you're not good at it," Yura told him, and she wasn't alone, it would seem that most of the student population was agreeing with her.

Sesshoumaru then looked down at Kagome; she was waiting for him to say something, because he knew that if he didn't, she would. "Why should this Sesshoumaru listen to you?"

Sesshoumaru asked her, obviously not fazed, then placed his arm around Kagome and led her out of the cafeteria.

As they were leaving, they heard Ayame ask "I'm kind of curious, why are you all listening to a girl that has a pudding cup in her hair?"

That question made Kagome laugh, but she knew that this wouldn't be the end. Looking over her shoulder at Yura, she saw an evil glint in her eyes promising nothing but trouble. And Kagome knew from past experiences that that glint would only cause her grief in the future.

* * *

AN: That was Chapter 12, hope it didn't suck. Sorry it took so long to update, I was having difficulties loading this chapter. Oh and if you think it's gonna calm down, just wait and see. Mwahahaha!

I'd like to give a special thanks to amberwolves, Destiny'sDestination, and Megan Consoer for reviewing. I really appreciate it. :)

Please don't forget to Review! Please, please, please Review! ^.^


	13. Courting

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or have any rights to the clothes or music mentioned in this fic.

AN: Here's Chapter 13! Woot! I'd like to give another big thanks to my beta reader Shadow Girl who is officially my hero. She finished editing 2 chapters then this one in a row. She is the best! **Edited: Corrections made, enjoy : )**

Pairings: sess/kag, kou/aya, mir/san, inu/shiori, ship/rin, souten/ginta, kilara/hak, and more...

**_Flashback:_**

**_That question made Kagome laugh, but she knew that this wouldn't be the end. Looking over her shoulder at Yura, she saw an evil glint in her eyes promising nothing but trouble. And Kagome knew from past experiences that that glint would only cause her grief in the future._**

* * *

Courting...

On Friday, Kagome was on edge the whole time even when she was with Sesshoumaru.

Ayame and Sango tried to convince her that Yura was too stupid to put a plan into action that fast, but Kagome knew better. After all, Kagome had known Yura the longest. Being tortured in the first grade had the tendencies to leave some effects on how you view a person.

After saying good luck to Sesshoumaru as he got on the bus for his next game, Kagome finally allowed herself to relax.

* * *

Kagome awoke Saturday morning to her father having a very loud conversation. When she took a sniff to see if she could find out with who he was carrying it, she was instantly awake.

'What is Sesshoumaru doing here at 8 in the morning?!' Kagome wondered in alarm as she took a look at her clock.

Kagome shot out of bed, still in her pajamas. Running quickly down the stairs and straight to the living room, she quickly brought herself to a halt when both male's eyes landed on her.

"Good morning, Kagome, you're up early," Kagome's father greeted the young female, looking at his watch.

"Yeah, you kinda woke me up," Kagome yawned in reply.

"Sorry, dear, I suppose Sesshoumaru and I were getting a little caught up in our conversation," Yukio told her with a laugh.

"Why have you never introduced me to this young man before, Kagome? Especially one whom has identified you as his mate?" her father inquired.

"Um, I wanted to wait until you were relaxed and comfortable?" What should have been a statement came out as a question.

"Well, Sesshoumaru here has just asked me for courting permission. How do you feel about that? Because I told him I was alright with the idea," Yukio informed her.

Kagome's eyes widened at what her father had said. She moved her eyes in question to Sesshoumaru who nodded in confirmation.

"Now, why don't you go upstairs and get dressed. Then, maybe you and Sesshoumaru can spend the day together," Yukio suggested with a slight smirk and a wink.

"Uh, I got a game. Maybe after, though?" Kagome asked cocking her head to the side, as the two young demons' gazes had yet to leave one another.

"This Sesshoumaru would be more than happy to accompany you to your game. Perhaps we could go see a movie after?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

Kagome only nodded in response. She quickly turned around and ran back up the stairs, yelling loudly, "I won't be too long! Promise!"

* * *

After Kagome's game, Sesshoumaru and Kagome went to the movies as planned. Walking out of the theater after seeing "Grind house", Sesshoumaru did not look nor give off the calm vibe he usually mustered. He seemed agitated, if someone was to guess. His female companion, on the other hand, seemed pumped.

"What's wrong with you? Didn't you like it?" Kagome questioned, obviously confused.

"You are not to choose the next movie we see," Sesshoumaru told her.

"Why not? That movie was good! The girl has a _gun_ for a _leg_. What is so bad about it? There can be nothing bad when there's a leg gun involved," Kagome informed him.

Just as Sesshoumaru was about to respond, he was interrupted by the shrill of Yura's voice.

"Well, well, well, the prince and the freak," Yura nastily spewed.

"Yura. Leave," Sesshoumaru growled, blocking Yura's view of Kagome.

"Aww, Sesshy. You know you don't want me to leave without you. You know how much fun we have together," Yura flirted, and then turned her attention on Kagome, who had made herself visible again.

"He is mine, you freak, and don't you forget it," Yura sneered.

Earning herself two growls, Yura walked away, blowing a kiss to Sesshoumaru followed by a glare to Kagome.

The miko-demoness only smirked, reached up, pretending to grab the invisible kiss. Next, Kagome took the hand 'holding' the kiss and smacked it on her ass.

Yura huffed and stormed off in a rage. Turning her head to her left, Kagome found Sesshoumaru smirking at her.

"What?" Kagome exclaimed.

"Was that necessary?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I don't have any pudding handy," Kagome shrugged and started to walk towards his vehicle.

Sesshoumaru's smirk only got wider, remembering what had happened the day before. The two made their way to his car and headed to her home.

* * *

Getting out of Sesshoumaru's car, they took a seat on the bench on her front porch.

"So, I guess this courting thing is official now, huh?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, however, now you must meet my parents. Seeing as this Sesshoumaru met both of yours this morning, dining with them is unnecessary," Sesshoumaru explained.

"Oh. I see." Kagome responded, startled.

Noticing her uneasiness, Sesshoumaru asked, "How about next weekend? That way, you can prepare yourself and you will not be bombarded with everything at once?"

"Next weekend?" Kagome repeated, relieved.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head in response. Kagome laughed, letting out a 'phew' sound and hugged Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru immediately embraced Kagome back, letting the hug last for a few of minutes.

Pulling back slightly, Sesshoumaru whispered, "This Sesshoumaru has missed your lips, Kagome."

Leaning in, Sesshoumaru placed his sinfully delicious lips on Kagome's. Slipping his tongue to her closed mouth, he asked for entrance. Kagome greedily opened, and the two began a fierce make out session. Battling each other's tongue, they tried to get to the other's mouth to explore fully, something that was most likely more appropriate for the indoors. Sesshoumaru's skilled tongue won, and enjoyed the beautiful taste of her mouth, which earned himself a moan from Kagome.

Pulling apart, Sesshoumaru leaned his head against Kagome's. "You are so delicious, Kagome. This Sesshoumaru hopes he can last the minimum of the courting period before claiming you as his own," Sesshoumaru confessed.

"Ditto," was all Kagome could bring her breathless mouth to say.

Combing his hand through Kagome's hair, Sesshoumaru said, "You should probably go in now. This Sesshoumaru plans on seeing you tomorrow if that is alight with you, of course."

"Yeah, I'd like that," Kagome answered with a smile.

"Any ideas where you would like to go?" Sesshoumaru inquired.

Kagome thought for a minute, when a thought occurred to her. "The park and the health clinic," Kagome blurted out.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. "The Health Clinic?"

Kagome nodded her head, and then explained, "You've been with Yura. Who really knows what kinds of diseases she has. Personally, I don't want to catch anything."

Sesshoumaru nodded his head in understanding, inwardly berating himself for not thinking of getting tested again. Kagome took out her house keys and when she was half inside, she turned towards Sesshoumaru.

"Call me tomorrow morning before you come over. Good night," Kagome said, leaning forward giving Sesshoumaru a small kiss, then closing the door.

With a hidden smile, Sesshoumaru walked to his car, got in, and left. Unaware of the pair of eyes that had been watching he and Kagome.

* * *

AN: That was Chapter 13. Hope you liked it.

Please don't forget to Review! Please, please, please Review! ^.^


	14. She's Mine

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or have any rights to the clothes or music mentioned in this fic.

AN: Here's Chapter 14! Woot! I'd like to give a big shout out to my beta-reader, Shadow Girl, who is awesome :D **Edited: Corrections made, enjoy : )**

Pairings: sess/kag, kou/aya, mir/san, inu/shiori, ship/rin, souten/ginta, kilara/hak, and more...

**_Flashback:_**

**_With a hidden smile, Sesshoumaru walked to his car, got in, and left. Unaware of the pair of eyes that had been watching he and Kagome._**

* * *

She's mine...

Naraku stormed into his room Sunday night. He had been watching Kagome and Sesshoumaru from a distance. He was infuriated that this was happening. Naraku picked up his basketball and chucked it at the wall, knocking a binder out of his bookshelf. Picking it up, he thumbed through the pictures he had taken of Kagome without her knowledge.

"She is supposed to be mine!" Naraku yelled to no one.

'I did not plot, and make sure Yura got Sesshoumaru to believe her just to let them make up and get together anyway.' Naraku thought angrily. 'How dare she turn me down! She will belong to me," Naraku deviously plotted on his head.

Naraku fell asleep that night with sweet visions of how to make Kagome his.

* * *

After arriving at school on Monday, Kagome was immediately greeted by Sesshoumaru. They remained together through the day, only separating when they were not in class together. However, Kagome kept having this feeling of being watched. She wanted to brush it off as nothing but the normal looks or new glares from other females, but something in her mind warned her be on guard to whoever or whatever seemed to be watching.

After finishing her practice, Kagome waited outside by Sesshoumaru's car. 'Ugh, how long does he need to get ready? You'd think someone would hurry if they had asked someone to wait by their car,' Kagome thought to herself, quickly getting bored.

Feeling a tap on her shoulder, Kagome turned around, saying, "What took you so long? I thought..."cutting herself off when she came face to face with Naraku.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, love. I will try to not keep you waiting in the future," Naraku apologized to her.

Kagome shuddered in disgust. However, Naraku didn't take it as disgust, but out of delight.

"Telling from your shiver, you quite like my being this close to you," Naraku commented with a smile moving closer to Kagome.

Kagome tried to back herself up to get away from him, but he only further pushed himself to her. This action caused Kagome to gag at his smell.

"Would you mind getting the fuck off of me? I was trying to be nice and politely scoot away from you. But it looks like you can't to take a hint. So, I'm saying this straight out, get the fuck away from me!" To emphasize her point, Kagome pushed Naraku away from her person.

Naraku was not one to be pushed away. He walked back to Kagome, placed his hands on her shoulders, and slammed her up against Sesshoumaru's car.

"You listen to me, you little bitch. You will be mine whether you like it or not," Naraku seethed at her.

Kagome struggled to get her arms free to hit him. Though in the middle of Kagome's struggle, and Naraku's laughing at her struggles, Kagome remembered that Naraku was male. Kagome stopped struggling and smirked at Naraku. This action caused Naraku to look at her funny. Then Kagome brought her knee up hard in Naraku's sensitive spot. Which made, as expected, Naraku's face contort, and his hands left Kagome to where he was throbbing in pain.

"You bitch!" Naraku said recovering faster than expected while Kagome was trying to slip away.

Naraku placed his hands on her shoulders and again slammed her up against the car. He then gritted through clenched teeth, "You will not get away from me, Kagome."

Kagome winced in pain as Naraku dug his finger nails into her. Then suddenly, the pain was gone. When Kagome opened her eyes, she had closed them, trying to figure another way out since the last plan was not very successful, she saw Sesshoumaru's back, and Naraku's splat of a body a good distance away in the parking lot, having been thrown away from her.

Turning himself around with concern showing through the usual coldness in his eyes, Sesshoumaru asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think so. Although a knife to cut off the thing he calls a manhood would make me even happier," Kagome told him with a smile.

Chuckling lightly, Sesshoumaru placed a small kiss that only promised more to come on her lips. However, they were interrupted with a yell. Someone was clearly displeased with this display of affection.

"Sesshoumaru, she is mine! Step away from what is not yours. Or suffer the consequences," Naraku threatened, while cracking his knuckles.

Growling at Naraku, Sesshoumaru told him, "Kagome is mine, Naraku. It would be best for you to remember that."

"Hah! Like you could be enough to quench such an appetite as Kagome must have? How I would love to divulge in that ass," Naraku confessed.

Just as Sesshoumaru was about to respond, he felt Kagome grow agitated behind him.

Kagome growled, and hissed to Sesshoumaru, "Hurt him, or I will."

Looking at his future mate, he brought her in to his arms to calm her. This did not go unnoticed by Naraku, who became even angrier at the show of affection.

"Get your hands off my future mate, Sesshoumaru!" Naraku practically screeched, full of anger and stomping straight up to them.

Hearing his words hit a nerve in Sesshoumaru. His eyes began to bleed red. He let go of Kagome and stared down Naraku, who gulped. Sesshoumaru then lifted Naraku by his neck and threw him again across the parking lot.

Just as he was about to walk and beat the shit out of Naraku, Kagome grabbed his arm, making him face her. She then pressed her lips to his in a searing kiss, showing his beast whom they were with. Breaking apart, Sesshoumaru nuzzled his nose in her hair, finding her scent the only thing able to sooth his beast.

Pulling away, Kagome asked, "So, what did you to do today?" completely forgetting about Naraku.

Placing his arms around her, holding her on her lower back, Sesshoumaru told her, "We are going shopping for appropriate attires for the dinner Saturday."

Dropping Kagome's car off at her house, they made their way to the mall.

At the mall, they found Kagome a simple black dress and black strap heeled shoes to match. Much to Kagome's protest Sesshoumaru ended up paying. Now all they had to do was wait for Saturday.

'Yippee,' Kagome thought with sarcasm, her anxiety getting the best of her and as made her way through her house to her room.

* * *

AN: That was Chapter 14. Hope it wasn't horrible. :\

I realize that has been a little weird on letting ppl know when stories are updated. So, if you would like me to email you to let you know when I update I would be happy to. You can either email me (refer to my profile page) or leave your email in a review.

Please don't forget to Review! Please, please, please Review! ^.^


	15. Saturday

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or have any rights to the clothes or music mentioned in this fic.

AN: Here's Chapter 15! Woot! **Edited: Corrections made, enjoy : )**

Pairings: sess/kag, kou/aya, mir/san, inu/shiori, ship/rin, souten/ginta, kilara/hak, and more...

**_Flashback:_**

**_'Yippee,' Kagome thought with sarcasm, her anxiety getting the best of her and as made her way through her house to her room._**

* * *

Saturday...

Saturday came way too fast, if you had asked Kagome that morning. The fact that she had to move herself faster that morning due to an away game didn't help either. It just seemed to make the dinner that much closer.

Opening her front door, Kagome came face to face with Sesshoumaru.

"What are you doing here? The dinner isn't until night time," Kagome informed him.

Smirking, Sesshoumaru told her, "This Sesshoumaru will be taking you to your game. Call your coach to inform her of the change in plans."

"Not that I'm not grateful but why?" Kagome wondered.

"It will be faster for you to get back and get ready. This Sesshoumaru does not wish to have dinner late. Also, to mention the Naraku situation, seeing as he is ever persistent," Sesshoumaru explained to Kagome, grabbing her bag in the process.

Smiling, Kagome locked the door and quickly caught up with Sesshoumaru to link her fingers with his. He smiled back at her, one of his rare smiles that did not meant death. After placing Kagome's gear in the backseat, they were off to Kagome's away game.

* * *

After the game, Sesshoumaru quickly got Kagome home. Running into her house, Kagome almost plowed into her father.

"Whoa! Where's the fire?" Yukio questioned, alarmed.

"Courting dinner tonight must get ready. Oh, and, one more, we won and we go to the finals!" Kagome informed as she made her way up the stairs.

"That's my girl. Good job!" Yukio yelled up the stairs.

"Thanks, pops!" Kagome yelled back, shutting the door to the bathroom.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was at Kagome's in a navy pressed dress suit, at 6 o'clock on the button. Ringing the door bell, Sesshoumaru was let in by Kagome's younger brother, who stood there in awe.

Kagome came down the stairs in a simple black dress that reached her knees and black strappy high heels.

Clutching her purse, Kagome announced, "I'm ready."

Turning around, Sesshoumaru could only stare at her beauty. Taking her hand in his arm, he led her outside, waving goodbye to her family. When reaching Sesshoumaru's home, he noted that Kouga's car was in his drive way and sighed. Giving him a questioning look, Sesshoumaru just smiled.

Walking in the house, they were immediately greeted by Inuyasha and Kouga.

"Dude, mom's getting impatient waiting to meet Kagome," Inuyasha told him as he and Kouga walked in their room.

"Wow, Kagome. You look nice tonight," Kouga complimented, earning himself an evil look from Sesshoumaru, warning him not to look too long.

"Yeah, Kagome, you look very normal tonight," Inuyasha smiled.

"Yeah, compared to what you usually wear," Kouga agreed.

Sesshoumaru started to growl, seeing as they were insulting his mate-to-be, even if they were unaware of it.

Kagome only replied, "I'll have to remember to tell Ayame and Shiori of your comments. Especially, since we shop for our regular clothes _together_."

Both Kouga and Inuyasha's eyes widened, realizing their words. While they started to apologize, a small green toad looking demon approached.

Giving Kagome a disgusted look, he announced, "Dinner is served, Lord Sesshoumaru. Also, your parents are awaiting your arrival, having already seated."

"Thank you, Jaken," Sesshoumaru told the green toad, dismissing him.

"Shall we?" Sesshoumaru asked Kagome, holding out his arm.

Kagome simply nodded, taking his arm. Walking behind them, Inuyasha and Kouga imitated their interaction in silence.

* * *

At Dinner...

"So, Kagome dear, how did you and Sesshoumaru meet? Do you share the same friends?" Sesshoumaru's mother, Akina asked.

"No, I'm afraid not. Sesshoumaru's beast found me in the hallway at school," Kagome answered.

"So, you do not share the same social circles then?" Inu, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's father, questioned.

"No, father," Sesshoumaru told him.

"Yeah, Kagome and Yura hate each other," Inuyasha added while chewing.

"Inuyasha! Your manners," Akina scolded, then asked, "Is this true Kagome?"

"I'm afraid so, you see, Yura and I have never gotten along," Kagome explained trying to calm herself.

"Oh, thank goodness," Akina said with a smile, obviously relieved.

A huge rush of relief flooded through Kagome at Akina's words, instantly calming' her nerves.

"Mother never liked Yura," Sesshoumaru whispered in her ear.

Kagome nodded her head in understanding, continuing to eat.

"So, I take it you and Kagome do not know much about each other?" Inu wanted to confirm.

It was Sesshoumaru's turn to nod his response.

"No kidding, Sess is the most popular guy at school and Kagome didn't even know his name," Kouga piped in. His comment was ignored.

"So, Kagome are you in any clubs or teams?" Akina asked.

Nodding, Kagome told her, "Yes, I'm on the Volleyball team."

"A sports team!" Inu praised. "Now, that's a good idea while in school. Are you going to keep playing this sport in college?" he questioned.

"Yes, actually, two colleges have already offered me a scholarship to play," Kagome confessed, gaining Sesshoumaru's full attention.

"You have never told this Sesshoumaru about gaining scholarships," Sesshoumaru said a little angry that she had kept this information from him.

"Oh, well, we haven't discussed college or which one you plan on going to either," Kagome said, defending herself.

"Have you chosen which scholarship you are going to take, Kagome?" Akina decided to dig for information.

"I plan on mailing my choice scholarship papers in the mail on Monday," Kagome told Akina.

"What were the schools you had the options to choose from?" Inu asked.

"Keio University or Tokyo University," Kagome informed them.

"Both are fine schools, both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are going to follow after mine and Akina's footsteps and go to Tokyo University," Inu explained to her, then inquired, "Which school have did you choose, Kagome?"

With a smile, Kagome told them, "Tokyo."

"Then we should start looking for a place for the two of you near campus." Akina said, getting excited.

* * *

Dinner went quite smoothly for the rest of the evening. It mostly consisted on Sesshoumaru's parents asking Kagome and Sesshoumaru questions. When it was time to leave, Kagome had to use the restroom, she was told to go to kitchen and have Jaken show her the way. So, after finishing the task of _finding_ the kitchen, she found Jaken, who did not seem happy to see her.

"What do you want, bitch?" Jaken snapped at seeing her.

"I was told to ask you to show me to the restroom." Kagome tried to explain, obviously taken aback by his attitude towards her.

"Follow me," Jaken said through gritted teeth.

Upon reaching the bathroom, Jaken turned towards Kagome.

"We're here. You better know your way back because I will not wait on you," Jaken told her with a glare.

"What is your problem?" Kagome asked with her hands on her hips, sick and tired of his attitude.

"You are my problem, you slut. You are not the first he has had have dinner with his parents, the whore Yura did so as well. I hope you get what is coming to you, tramp. My Lord Sesshoumaru will use you for what you are good for. Then he will dismiss you, like he has done the others, you are nothing but a cheap concubine and that's all you'll ever be, you freak," Jaken spat, walking away.

Kagome was stunned; she used the restroom, and met up with Sesshoumaru with a vacant look on her face. 'Am I just another slut to him? Is Jaken right?' Kagome wondered, clearly letting Jaken's words get to her, but knowing they shouldn't.

Sesshoumaru tried to get a response out of Kagome the whole ride to her home to find out what was wrong. But it would seem all she would respond with was, "Oh, it's nothing. I'm just thinking."

Giving Sesshoumaru a peck on the cheek, Kagome walked out his car, and into her home.

After watching Sesshoumaru's car drive away, Kagome locked her door, fell on her bed and cried, wondering, 'How did a night supposed affirm our commitment turn to one that makes me question it? Stupid Jaken!'

**_Then why let his words get to you? He could be wrong._**

'Because all of Sesshoumaru's past relationships have been exactly like he described, and a person cannot just change overnight.' Kagome ended up crying herself to sleep that night.

The next morning, she woke with a plan to call her friends to help her figure out what to do.

* * *

AN: That was Chapter 15. Hope it wasn't boring...

I'd like to give a special thanks to Love-of-Fenris for reviewing. I really appreciate it :)

Please don't forget to Review! Please, please, please Review! ^.^


	16. The Jaken Problem

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or have any rights to the clothes or music mentioned in this fic.

AN: Here's Chapter 16! Does a happy jig My Beta-Reader, Shadow Girl, is gnarly. She looked over this chap. in record time. :) YAY. Now on to the story...** Edited: Corrections made, enjoy : )**

Pairings: sess/kag, kou/aya, mir/san, inu/shiori, ship/rin, souten/ginta, kilara/hak, and more...

**_Flashback:_**

**_The next morning, she woke with a plan to call her friends to help her figure out what to do._**

* * *

The Jaken Problem...

Kagome shot herself out of bed and into the shower, determined to start her day. After getting dressed, she grabbed her phone and dialed Ayame's number. After getting bombarded by questions the previous night, Kagome explained what had happened.

Hearing the occurrences, Ayame informed Kagome that she had a plan in mind but that they would need to get the rest of the girls involved. Hanging up, Kagome decided to get something to eat, feeling a sense of accomplishment at figuring things out.

As she was about to go to the kitchen, her phone rang, singing the ringtone "Far Away" by Nickleback, signaling to Kagome that it was Sesshoumaru. After all, she had changed her ringtone for him after he sang in the cafeteria that day. Hesitantly, she picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Good morning, my mate, are you awake?" Sesshoumaru questioned slightly surprised.

"Yes," Kagome answered simply, not knowing how to speak to him with Jaken's words ringing through her ears.

"Good, did you enjoy yourself last night? This Sesshoumaru's parents adored you," Sesshoumaru told her.

"Yeah, your parents are great," Kagome answered, wanting to avoid the Jaken subject, but when did anything went her way?

"What was your opinion on Jaken?" Sesshoumaru prodded.

"Jaken?" Kagome questioned back, trying to avoid this, not knowing how to approach the subject, even if she had tried to be blunt.

"Yes. He is the green toad, this Sesshoumaru's servant. He did treat you adequately, right?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Suddenly, Kagome's mother yelled, "Kagome!"

'Saved by the yell.' Kagome thought to herself.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru, my mom's calling. I better go, or she might do something bad... like not feed me. I'll talk to you later, bye," Kagome hurriedly told him, hanging up.

All that seemed to do, however, was raise Sesshoumaru's suspicions that there was something wrong with Kagome.

* * *

In late morning, Kagome, Ayame, Sango, Shiori, Rin, Souten, and Kirara sat in Kagome's room.

"... and that's what happened last night," Kagome finished telling the girls.

"At least his parents were nice," Rin said positively.

"His mom seems cool, I mean, anyone who is anti-Yura is okay in my book," Souten contributed to the positive light.

Kagome smiled lightly at the comments, knowing they were trying to be positive.

"Well, that's nice and everything, but that little piece of shit toad needs to be thrown in a lake to drown," Sango voiced her opinion.

All the girls laughed, making Ayame add, "Or a pit of fire, and watch the little shit burn."

"Just make sure to walk away before the scent of toad shit hits your nose," Kilara piped in as the girls joked around.

"Okay, okay, as much fun as picturing the many ways to kill Jaken is, I need to know how to approach this," Kagome reminded them.

"I've got it!" Shiori excitedly exclaimed with a victory dance.

"Well! Spit it out already, I'm getting impatient," Souten urged her to go on.

"You guys remember when we were 13, and we walked in on Kag's dad and his friends playing a drinking game?" Shiori questioned them.

They were all nodded their heads when Kagome said, "Didn't we learn that stupid "I never..." game?"

"Yeah! And we decided we were cool enough to play it too," Sango smirked as they all started laughing fits in remembrance.

"But we played it with juice," Ayame recalled.

"God, were we always that stupid?" Souten asked joining in.

"Yes," They all answered, laughing at themselves.

"Anyways," Shiori cleared her throat, "we can play that with them. Not only will it be a way to get Kagome an easy way to let Sesshoumaru in on this touchy subject but it will also let us learn things about them," she concluded.

"Are we gonna use juice again? Or alcohol?" Rin wondered.

"I think we should use juice or we might end up drunk, and that wouldn't help our situation for what we want to do with the game," Ayame answered, making all the other girls in the room agree.

"Why don't we use that sourish limeade juice we used to use? It would be hilarious," Rin suggested with a playful smile.

"Kags, call up Sesshoumaru and ask him about playing the game tonight. I suggest his place, that way the toad will be in killing range," Sango thought deviously.

Nodding, Kagome picked up her phone and dialed Sesshoumaru's number. After getting the okay from Sesshoumaru to come over at 2, the girls went to the store to buy the supplies.

* * *

Pulling up to the Tashio manor, Ayame let out a, "Geez, big enough?"

Making their way to the front door, it opened to reveal a scaly little green toad.

"It's you, and you've brought others. How quaint," Jaken sneered in disgusted.

Jaken turned around, leaving the door open and the girls to carry the supplies for the game inside.

"So that's Jaken?" Sango inquired.

Kagome nodded her head, shifting the bag she was carrying in her arms. Looking around for any instruction to set up, Inuyasha walked in.

"Hello, there, so I hear we are going to play a game. What are we going to play?" Inuyasha wondered with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Who said he was playing?" Shiori asked obviously not happy.

Kagome shrugged when she looked at her in question.

"Well, Fluffy thought since you were bringing friends, so could he." Inuyasha answered for them, with a smug smile, as he snuck his arm around Shiori's shoulders.

Noticing that something was touching her, Shiori looked at her shoulder. Her eyes widened, realizing to whom it was belonging. She screamed and jumped away from Inuyasha.

"Do not touch me nasty. Go touch your trampy girlfriend. Hint, hint, not me," Shiori told Inuyasha, still a little jumpy.

"I do not have a girlfriend, Shiori, that is until you take the position that is," Inuyasha informed her.

"Ew. Can we go set up the game now?" Shiori asked Kagome, who smiled back at her.

"Inuyasha, where can we set up?" Kagome questioned.

"Fluffy said that the dining room would be perfect," Inuyasha told her, pointing in the right direction.

The girls went to the dining room, and set up everything, after asking how many were actually joining the game. Right after they finished setting up, with the forced help of Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Kouga, Miroku, and Shippo entered the room.

Seeing them together and chatting led Sango to whisper in Kagome's ear, "Orgy."

Kagome had to fight to keep her laugher under control before anyone noticed. Taking a seat, she instructed everybody to do the same and explained the game. They then decided the order.

Ayame began the game with, "I've never been on a football team." Ayame smiled wanting to let the guys taste the sour drink.

"Agh, this shit is sour. Is it always like this?" Inuyasha complained.

"It's always like that, which is why we use it," Shiori grinned deviously.

"Okay, my turn, right?" Kouga asked, receiving a nod in response. "I never have taken a class with Kagome."

All the girls ended up taking a drink of the liquid, except for Kagome. That was how it went for a while. Until, that is, the guys said something they shouldn't have.

"I never have gotten hit on by the freak Jakotsu," Miroku said, causing Kouga, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru to take a drink as he and Shippo laughed. The guys then began to laugh and joke about Jakotsu. After a couple of minutes, they looked at the girls' unhappy faces.

Rin began, "My turn, I never have been beaten up because I'm a freak."

All the girls turned their heads down since Kagome had protected them to not get beaten up. Kagome reached for glass and was the only one to take her drink. All the guys sat there in silence, just realizing what they had just said.

"I never have gotten cursed out and called a slut by the nasty toad called Jaken." Shiori said which could cause the game to end.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened, he stood up, slamming his hands on the table in anger.

"Kagome, did this happen?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

Kagome looked up into Sesshoumaru's eyes, then took her glass and took another drink.

"Yes," Kagome said looking back up at Sesshoumaru.

"Jaken!" Sesshoumaru yelled stomping away, Kagome chasing after him.

"Yes, master Sesshoumaru?" Jaken respectfully asked.

Picking Jaken up by his neck, Sesshoumaru questioned him, "Jaken, did you insult and ridicule this Sesshoumaru's future mate?" he growled at the toad.

"Future mate?" Jaken choked out in question.

Sesshoumaru started to sink his nails into Jaken's neck, saying "How dare you think you have the right to speak to this Sesshoumaru's mate the way you did?"

"Sesshoumaru, put him down, I think he gets the point. You don't need to kill him, please, let him go," Kagome pleaded, placing her hand on his arm, and then growling softly to help calm his beast.

Hearing his mate's pleas and soft growling, he let his nails extract from Jaken's neck, eventually letting the toad fall to the floor, gasping for breath.

Jaken quickly got up; thanking his master and future mistress for their mercy then ran off. Turning towards Kagome, he held her to him. Pulling back slightly, he led Kagome up to his room to discuss the occurrences of last night.

"Kagome, you should know you can tell this Sesshoumaru anything..." Sesshoumaru started only to be cut off by Kagome.

"I know that. First, can you stop for just a second referring to yourself in the third person? You really don't need to, and, second, I just didn't know how to approach this with you. Before this, you had raved about Jaken as your servant since you were little," Kagome explained.

"This... That is to say, I realize this, Kagome, but I want you to feel free to tell this... to tell me anything. You will not be judged or thought of as lying, you have not lied to me, and you do not have any reason to. I have found you to be a very truthful demoness, a quality I admire in you," Sesshoumaru confided in her.

Pulling Kagome close, he brought his lips to hers. Pressing their lips together they began an intense battle of mouths. Sesshoumaru slowly started leading Kagome back to his bed. When she collapsed on top of it, their lips parted, only to have Sesshoumaru climb on top of her with much fervor, beginning the intense lip dance once again. Sesshoumaru slowly brought his hand to the hem of Kagome's shirt, bringing it up. That was when Kagome realized what they were about to do.

She pushed his hand away, and sat up, "Sesshoumaru, we cannot mate yet. We have to wait until we reach our three months time period in the minimum, you know that. We still have almost two months to go," she told him, though it was hard for her as well, because, man, was she sexually frustrated!

Sesshoumaru nodded his head. "This Sesshoumaru... that is, I understand. _I _can also appreciate that you want your first time to be with your mate," he replied.

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows, "First time?"

"Are you not a virgin?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

Kagome shook her head in a negative answer, signaling that she was _not_ a virgin.

"You mean to say, you got on this Sesshoumaru about his sexual activities and you had your own? This Sesshoumaru wants to know who, when, and for how long." Sesshoumaru ranted, slightly angry.

"I only had sex with one guy last year. I thought I loved him that he was supposed to be my mate, so I slept with him. We only had sex three times, all protected, though I did get tested anyways. Unlike you, who have possibly had more partners then you could count on both your fingers and toes," Kagome informed him.

Sesshoumaru slinked his way to Kagome, placing his hand on her face lovingly and apologized. They gave each other a sweet kiss, when Kagome heard Ayame yelling at her that they were leaving and reminding her that her homework's were waiting for her at home. After getting in the car, Kagome was questioned about what happened with Jaken, and she decided to tell them everything.

Pulling up to Kagome's house, Rin had to ask, "By the way Kags, whatever happened about Sesshoumaru's test?"

Kagome laughed, "It came back negative, but man was he uncomfortable before and after he got it done. Apparently, he doesn't appreciate the procedure."

Waving good-bye, Kagome went into the house, finally feeling a sense of peace. Well, at least for the moment...

* * *

AN: That was Chapter 16. Hope it wasn't too long and I'm sorry if I disappointed anyone by not making Kagome a virgin.

Please, don't forget to Review! Please, please, please! Review! ^.^


	17. Complications, Stress, and Snapped

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or have any rights to the clothes or music mentioned in this fic.

AN: Here's Chapter 17! My Beta-reader is rockin! Woot! **Edited: Corrections made, enjoy : )**

Pairings: sess/kag, kou/aya, mir/san, inu/shiori, ship/rin, souten/ginta, kilara/hak, and more...

**_Flashback:_**

**_Waving good-bye, Kagome went into the house, finally feeling a sense of peace. Well, at least for the moment..._**

* * *

Complications, Stress, and Snapped...

It had been six weeks since the Jaken situation, and things were going relatively well, which scared Kagome. When things seemed to be going well, they also had a way to turn around. Naturally, with this thought in mind, Kagome was on edge. To top it off, Kagome and Sesshoumaru's three month mating period was drawing to an end by next week.

'Just great, the plaguing thought of something bad coming, the possibility to mate in a week, the frequent pre-mating family interactions, and the added bonus of school... It's no wonder I'm stressed,' Kagome thought, rubbing her head.

Kagome stopped rubbing her head when she smelt a scent she hadn't in a while. Grabbing what she needed out of her locker for homework and studying purposes, she whirled around trying to locate the owner of the scent.

"Who are you looking for?" Ayame said trying to see whatever it was that her friend was looking for.

"I smelt him," Kagome told her vaguely.

"Smelt who?" Ayame asked, having no idea as to what she was talking about.

"Take a whiff, he's still in the air," Kagome responded vaguely.

Taking a sniff of the air as instructed, Ayame halted her movements, only to start jerking around to see where the owner was.

"What the hell? I thought Kai avoided us. Was I wrong?" Ayame questioned, still trying to find said person.

"No, you're right. For some strange reason, he thought it would be a bad thing to become castrated," Kagome said as if it was nothing.

Snorting in remembrance, Ayame let out a woot and, "Oh yeah, wimp."

Shaking her head and laughing with Ayame, the two decided that if they had to deal with Kai, they would when the time came. While walking towards where they were supposed to meet Sesshoumaru, Kagome's on edge nerves sprang forward, smelling Naraku's scent.

Stopping suddenly, Kagome spun around, sniffing the air. 'Something's not right...' she thought to herself, not hearing Ayame asking her what was up.

Noticing Kagome sniffing the air, Ayame did the same. That was when she noticed Naraku's scent. However, not only was the scent Naraku's, Kai's scent was still strong as well. So Ayame inquired what was going on to Kagome. The response she received was Kagome pointing her finger in a specific direction.

Following Kagome's finger, her eyes landed on something unexpected. There, acting chummy with one another was Naraku and Kai. Now, any other person would have over looked their friendship. They would have, if they didn't know that Naraku was determined to get Kagome. It could also be the possibility that they were unaware that Kai was Kagome's ex, the one she thought would become her mate and the one she had given herself to.

Pulling on Ayame's arm, Kagome urged her back on track towards Sesshoumaru, telling her, "Come on, I've gotta go talk to Sess."

* * *

Kagome and Ayame were quickly approaching Sesshoumaru in the front of the school, but it seemed that they were not the only ones with that idea. Right before Kagome and Ayame were able to reach Sesshoumaru, Yura popped out of nowhere, pressing her body and running her finger up and down Sesshoumaru's chest.

"Sesshy, baby, now that I've given you enough time to get sick of that _thing_, you can come back to me right?" Yura cooed in her best imitation of a baby voice.

Maybe it was the fact that, in a week, Sesshoumaru and herself could finally mate. Or perhaps the stress had been building farther up then Kagome had realized because the moment Kagome saw Yura place her hands on Sesshoumaru, the calm, controlled Kagome went on vacation. Grabbing Yura's hand, bending it backwards, Kagome shoved her to the ground.

Growling, Kagome threatened, "Keep your hands off _my_ mate."

Gasping, pushing herself up slightly, Yura exclaimed outraged, "Sesshy! Are you going to let her speak to me like that?!"

Too consumed in his thoughts, Sesshoumaru was oblivious to what was going on with the two females until Kagome threw Yura on the ground and noticed the flame in her aura. Slipping his arms around Kagome's waist and kissing her neck, he answered Yura with no words.

Emanating a shocked gasp, Yura scrambled to her feet, ready to think of something to get 'her Sesshy-baby' back. As she walked away, she took one last glance at the couple to find Kagome still glaring and growling at her person, which scared her a little too much for her liking.

After Yura disappeared in the crowd, Kagome spun around angry.

"Just what were you doing letting that whore put her hands on you, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome yelled, clearly upset.

Staring at her calmly, Sesshoumaru responded, "I did not even acknowledge her presence, my mind was clouded by thoughts."

Calming down slightly, Kagome questioned, "What thoughts?"

"Thoughts of us, and our mating night," Sesshoumaru whispered seductively in her ear.

Shivering in anticipation, Kagome reminded, "Yeah, well, just remember the date is set for next Saturday."

Nodding his head, Sesshoumaru was about to lean in to nuzzle her face, when a clearing of a throat stopped him. Turning their heads, they had been so caught up in each other that they had forgotten about Ayame standing there. Reminding them the promise they had made of driving Ayame home (her Grandfather had the car, _again._) they all started walking towards Sesshoumaru's vehicle. With the couple walking hand in hand, Ayame suddenly remembered what they had rushed to Sesshoumaru for.

Hinting to Kagome on why they had rushed to him after school, said girl finally relayed the interaction between Naraku and Kai that herself and Ayame had witnessed and further explained that nothing good could come from this and who and what Kai was. Sesshoumaru then became on high alert, informing the two, while holding Kagome to his person that they would all have to be very cautious, especially the week before their mating.

In the car ride home, Ayame felt a pang of envy for her best friend.

'Will I ever be able to have what they have? Will I ever be able to trust Kouga the way Kagome has been able to trust Sesshoumaru?' Ayame pondered to herself all the way to her home.

* * *

AN: That was Chapter 17, dun dun dun! lol ;) I'd like to let you all know; I have just posted another fanfic titled "Seeking a Dream." It is another Sess/Kag, just click on my user name and you'll find it on my profile if you'd like to check it out to see what my rambling is all about. Thanks oodles and oodles. :D

I'd like to give a special thanks to Nemesis Horizon for reviewing. I really appreciate it. :)

Please, don't forget to Review! Please, please, please! Review! ^.^


	18. Mating Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or have any rights to the clothes or music mentioned in this fic.

AN: Here's is the very, very long awaited Chapter 18. In this long awaited chapter includes the long awaited lemon. Yay lemon! Hope it's not horrible and that you enjoy reading it. My Beta reader is extraordinary considering how long it took her to make the adjustments, and how much I wrote. Enjoy! **Edited: Corrections made, enjoy : )**

Pairings: sess/kag, kou/aya, mir/san, inu/shiori, ship/rin, souten/ginta, kilara/hak, and more...

**_Flashback:_**

**_'Will I ever be able to have what they have? Will I ever be able to trust Kouga the way Kagome has been able to trust Sesshoumaru?' Ayame pondered to herself all the way to her home._**

* * *

Mating Night...

Kagome woke up panting, for what was the second time that night.

'Geez, I was told that the first few days before mating would be difficult, but I didn't think it would have affected my sleeping pattern,' she whined to herself.

Kagome should have anticipated this, considering it happened the night before as well, the only difference was that she had awoken four times. What was awakening her? Nightmares? No. Kagome was suffering from something much more pleasurable... erotic dreams; sweat enduring, heart pounding, pleasurable dreams.

"Ugh! At least tomorrow is Monday," Kagome told herself, then falling back onto her mattress to attempt to sleep again.

* * *

Kagome sat upstairs at the Tashio mansion with her friends, waiting anxiously for her hair to curl. Kagome could not wait to get the vowing ceremony out of the way to move straight onto the mating ceremony itself. (What could she say; the last two days had been hell!). Thanks to her very, _very _good dreams, Kagome was even more sexually frustrated than before (if that was possible) and sleepy, to top it all off.

A beeping sound shook Kagome out of her thoughts.

"Hair's done," Ayame announced.

Ayame and Shiori started to help Kagome take out the curlers in her hair. And while Souten finished doing her makeup, what little she used, Sango went to tell the demon priest that they were just about ready to begin.

Realizing she was almost ready to make her way down the stairs to say her vows, Kagome grew nervous.

While fiddling with her hands in her nervousness, Ayame's face neared hers for a closer inspection. Feeling a hovering presence, Kagome took her eyes away from her hands and glancing up, she came face to face with Ayame's head.

"AHH!" Kagome screamed, falling back in her chair.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was downstairs, talking to the priest, going once again over the ceremony, making sure that everything was perfect. After all, in the actual ceremony, you want nothing to be forgotten. While the priest was telling the procedure about going from the vow ceremony to the mating ceremony, Kagome's scream was heard.

Running up the stairs with his demon speed, Sesshoumaru came to the guest room Kagome was getting ready in. Bursting through the door, Sesshoumaru found her on the floor in a collapsed chair and her friends laughing like hyenas. Offering her his hand, he helped Kagome up.

"Thanks," Kagome appreciated, a little embarrassed.

"What happened, Kagome? Why did you scream and fall?" Sesshoumaru questioned, scanning the room and the other girls in question as well.

"Ayame doesn't seem to understand the concept of personal space," Kagome informed with her eyes landing on said wolf demoness.

Sesshoumaru just looked at Kagome with a questioning look, clearly not understanding. So Shiori took it upon herself to fill him in.

"Ayame's face scared her," Shiori explained, making everyone in the room, with the exception of Kagome and Ayame, cracking up yet again.

"I see, if Ayame's face seems to be scaring you today, perhaps she should join me downstairs to listen to the priest," Sesshoumaru suggested.

At that remark, it was Kagome's turn to laugh, especially at the face Ayame was now making. Kissing Sesshoumaru on the cheek, Kagome declined his offer of taking Ayame away and sent him back downstairs, letting him know she would be down as soon as she was done.

* * *

The room was illuminated with candles as Kagome made her way down the stairs. Walking towards the priest and her _very_ soon-to-be mate, anticipation filled her.

Standing on the right of the candle created aisle, were Sesshoumaru's parents, Inuyasha, Shiori, and Sesshoumaru's close friends except for Kouga. Kouga stood on the left side of the aisle with Ayame, Kagome's parents, Souta, and the rest of Kagome's close friends. Fixed in the center of the aisle, stood the priest, and, at the priest's right, stood Sesshoumaru, looking gorgeous in his black suit.

After exchanging vows, the mating pair was informed of what was expected of them in demon society. Their mating was, at that time, blessed and the two were sent into a "bed chamber", according to the priest, to finish the mating ceremony.

* * *

Sesshoumaru led Kagome upstairs by the hand to his room to finish the mating ceremony. Their friends and families made their way out of the mansion, apparently not in the mood to hear them complete the ceremony. According to Sesshoumaru's father, they would be able to tell the two were mated easily when they came back.

Entering Sesshoumaru's bedroom, the demon closed the door behind them.

"How are you feeling, Kagome?" Sesshoumaru inquired.

"I'm ok, maybe a little anxious, but I guess that's expected, right?" Kagome questioned in a tone wanting to make sure.

Nodding his head, Sesshoumaru added, "I suppose so."

! LEMON WARNING!

Sesshoumaru brushed a fallen strand of Kagome's hair behind her ear. Sesshoumaru leaned down and brought his lips to Kagome's. He trailed his tongue to her lips, letting her know that he wanted her to grant him entrance to her mouth, something that was granted almost immediately.

While their mouths fought for dominance, Sesshoumaru slipped his shoes off easily. Kagome attempted to take her shoes off as well, but it was more difficult having to use her hands to help take off her shoes while continuing to kiss Sesshoumaru.

Kagome fell back on to the bed, Sesshoumaru landing on top of her, their mouths never leaving the others. They seemed glued to each other. That was until Sesshoumaru broke their contact.

Sesshoumaru trailed kisses from her mouth down her chin, down her neck, to her shoulder blade where Kagome's dress strap laid. Sesshoumaru slid her dress strap down and off Kagome's arm.

He kissed his way back up her neck, to the other side to slip the other dress strap off as well. Kagome's moans throughout his trail pushed him to keep going. As Sesshoumaru was about to continue even further, Kagome stilled him by putting a hand on his shoulder.

He brought himself away from her neck, making Kagome smile when he looked at her as he stood up straight. She turned herself around, pulled her hair to the left side of her neck.

She turned her head to the right and said, "Unzip me, please."

Sesshoumaru smirked, nodded his head, and unzipped Kagome's dress. With her straps off her shoulders, it pooled at her feet. Kagome stepped out of her dress, and turned back to face Sesshoumaru, the only stitch of cloth on her were her underwear. Sesshoumaru became speechless at the sight before him.

"See something you like?" Kagome smirked.

He retaliated with a smirk and reapproached Kagome, clashing his lips against her own. The two began walking backwards, never leaving the other's lips.

Before leaning Kagome back on the bed, Sesshoumaru undid her bra and tossed it aside. Kagome fell against the bed, Sesshoumaru on top of her. He then moved his mouth back to her neck, nibbling his way down to taunt a nipple.

Kagome moaned at the extraordinary sensation Sesshoumaru's tongue was doing to her breast. When Sesshoumaru moved to her neglected breast, Kagome gave a gasp of appreciation.

When Kagome felt as though she couldn't take much more of his torture, she pulled him up to meet her lips again. She began to tug at the hem of his shirt, wanting to feel his muscles beneath her fingers.

Sesshoumaru quickly pulled it over his head, letting her fingers glide over his chest, making him ache even more for her touch. Getting himself off her body, Sesshoumaru quickly removed his pants and boxers, leaving Kagome with a vision of his fully erect manhood. At seeing his removal, Kagome did the same.

Sesshoumaru climbed himself back on top of Kagome and trailed his way down her body, to end at her womanhood. He could not wait to taste the essence of his mate.

Sesshoumaru lightly ran his fingers up and down her inner thighs. A few seconds later, he inserted a finger into her wet pussy. Kagome gave a gasping sound at feeling his presence, yearning for more. Seeing her in such a state made Sesshoumaru want to be inside his mate. The more he felt how wet and tight his mate was around his fingers, the more he felt his control slip.

When Sesshoumaru added a third finger, it made Kagome squirm even further and she began to beg.

"Sesshoumaru, I need you," Kagome pleaded with a moan.

Sesshoumaru gave off a smug smirk, and remove his fingers only to lick them.

'Gods, is she aware that she tastes like heaven?'

Looking up towards Kagome, Sesshoumaru shook his head, and said, "I don't think I will give in to your request, mate. I have yet to be able to completely indulge myself in your essence."

After saying this, Kagome's eyes widened as Sesshoumaru's tongue began to feast upon her pussy. Kagome's right hand rested on Sesshoumaru's head, the other gripped the bed sheet, while Sesshoumaru drove her mad with his tongue. Kagome started to feel the building in her stomach beginning to reach its breaking point, and began to repeat Sesshoumaru's name.

"SESSHOUMARU!" she finally screamed, reaching her climax.

Sesshoumaru was very pleased with himself as he licked up the sweet taste of her climactic essence.

'I shall be the only one to ever make her feel such pleasure,' he thought with pride.

Gliding himself up her body, he looked down at Kagome's panting form coming down from her climax. She pulled his face down, planting her lips upon his own, tasting herself, and flipping the two over so that she was on top. He smirked at her aggressiveness, wanting to take the lead, and he would let her… for now.

Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome trailed kisses down his chest, thinking to himself, 'I cannot wait until I will pound into that sweet pussy. She is mine and nothing will change that, 'he smirked, posing a possessive hand on her right hip.

As Sesshoumaru finished his thought, he was completely thrown through a loop, clearly he had not anticipated Kagome to devour him with her mouth the way she did.

It was apparent, as Kagome deep throated him, that she did not seem to be aware of a gag reflex, or he would have hit it. It was Sesshoumaru's turn to be in heaven, and he could not wait any longer to be inside his goddess. He pulled Kagome up, and flipped her over.

Obviously confused, Kagome began to ask, "Sesshoumaru weren't you…"

Not letting her complete her sentence, Sesshoumaru slammed himself into her tight, wet pussy. If either thought they were in heaven before this, they knew nothing until that moment when Sesshoumaru began to pound into Kagome.

All you could hear coming from the mates' room that night were Kagome's moans and screams of delight and Sesshoumaru's grunts and growls of pleasure, not to mention the sound of the bed hitting the wall and bouncing.

It wasn't until 3 am that the two were at their final climax. Before giving in to the seductive call of the Dream World, aka sleep, the two sunk their teeth into the other's pulse point on the neck. They fell asleep shortly after, with Sesshoumaru still deep inside Kagome and spooning her.

LEMON ENDING

Sesshoumaru woke up the next morning with Kagome nibbling on his neck.

"Unless you would like a repeat performance, mate, I suggest you stop," Sesshoumaru explained to Kagome in a husky voice.

"Hmm… maybe later, right now, I have to pee, and your leg is being a little protective so I can't disconnect myself from you," Kagome confided.

Sliding herself off of Sesshoumaru, Kagome was able to feel the soreness and his absence immediately, and not to mention the overwhelming need to pee. She quickly ran herself to the bathroom, Sesshoumaru silently laughing at her antics.

As Sesshoumaru laid there on the bed, he heard footsteps rising the stairs, followed by voices.

"Well, I need to talk to him now, Dad, it can't wait!" Inuyasha yelled.

"If you interrupt anything, Inuyasha, you won't get a single word out because you won't be using vocal cords any longer," Inu explained to the dimwit.

"Well, I'll knock then," Inuyasha rebutted.

Inu just shook his head.

"I'll go make the funeral arrangements," his father answered.

Sesshoumaru now had another reason to laugh, this time at his half-brother and his stupidity.

Sesshoumaru heard the knock and said, "Come in."

Inuyasha took a quick glance around, noticing no Kagome in sight.

"Had a good night? Not that everyone in the country didn't hear you two last night."

Sesshoumaru's smirk faded, "If all you came in here for was information on last night, leave now." His eyes flashed as he said this.

Inuyasha gulped, quickly covering up his fumble of words with, "Shiori thinks she overheard something last night about whatever it is Naraku's doing or planning."

Just as Sesshoumaru was about to reply, Kagome's head peaked out from the door. "Can someone pass me a robe?"

Inuyasha immediately covered his eyes, as he noticed his brother about to get up and get his mate a robe. After receiving the robe and placing it on, Kagome cuddled up to Sesshoumaru as he reclaimed his position on the bed.

"You can uncover your eyes now Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru stated his arm tucked securely around Kagome.

As Inuyasha removed his hands, he came with the view of Kagome in a green robe and Sesshoumaru in a pair of blue boxers.

"What did Shiori find out?" Kagome asked.

* * *

AN: So I hope you liked Chapter 18 :) I promise Chapter 19 will not as long to post. I am extremely sorry about how long this Chapter took to post. I feel I owe you all an explanation and it is simple, I went on vacation and then when I went back to work, I got overwhelmed. If you continue to check my profile it will tell what is going on, or where to find out what is going on.

I'd like to give a special thanks to Nemesis Horizon, blackwolf15, and S.E. Carrigan for reviewing. I really appreciate it. :)

Please, don't forget to Review! Please, please, please! Review! ^.^


	19. What to prepare for

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or have any rights to the clothes or music mentioned in this fic.

AN: Here's is Chapter 19. I want to say a special big thanks to my beta reader and hope she's feeling better after having her wisdom teeth pulled. Poor Gen, she's so my hero, she got her wisdom teeth pulled and was still able to correct my grammar. YAY GEN! Anyways...Hope you enjoy! **Edited: Corrections made, enjoy : )**

Pairings: sess/kag, kou/aya, mir/san, inu/shiori, ship/rin, souten/ginta, kilara/hak, and more...

**_Flashback:_**

**_As Inuyasha removed his hands, he came with the view of Kagome in a green robe and Sesshoumaru in a pair of blue boxers._**

**_"What did Shiori find out?" Kagome asked._**

* * *

What to prepare for...

"Apparently, when Shiori was picking up dinner for herself and her mom last night, she overheard Naraku, Kai, Gatenmaru, Kyokotsu, Juuroumaru and Kageroumaru talking," Inuyasha began to tell the story.

"And by overheard you mean she was eavesdropping in her sneaky little way," Kagome filled in how Naraku would be talking close enough to be overheard, especially by Shiori.

Nodding his head in understanding, Sesshoumaru motioned for Inuyasha to continue with the story so he could get back his privacy and his mate.

"Well, that would explain a lot. Anyways, Naraku was saying how he was planning on using Kagome's past to his advantage. Whatever that means, it can't be good," Inuyasha finished.

Inuyasha looked at the newly mated couple's faces for a reaction that would tell him what their move would be toward Naraku. Sesshoumaru's face, like always, looked unfazed, so no help there. Kagome's face, on the other hand, looked as though she was in deep thought.

"Something wrong, mate?" Sesshoumaru asked Kagome.

Kagome remained silent, thinking, 'What could they use from my past?'

Inuyasha realizing that now was the right moment to leave, excused himself, and left Sesshoumaru to take care of the dazed Kagome.

Sesshoumaru began to rub Kagome's back to relax her. Feeling her mate's touch, Kagome came out of her thoughts, and smiled up at Sesshoumaru.

"Sorry about that, didn't mean to go space case on you. I was just trying to figure out what they could use against me... but I can't think of anything. Strange," Kagome confided in him.

"We will deal with what they dish out when the time comes. Until the day they do something, we should not worry ourselves with them," Sesshoumaru told her then proceeded in nuzzling her neck.

Sesshoumaru kissed Kagome's mating mark, causing the female to moan. He slowly made his way down her neck to her collarbone. Kagome wanting to know the attention of his lips on hers pulled him up to kiss him. When their lips met, it was an all out battle of lips.

Just as Sesshoumaru was untying Kagome's robe, the bedroom door flew open.

"KAGOME!" Ayame screamed, running inside excitedly... until she got a look at what she had just walked in.

"Oh shit. Sorry!" With that, Ayame started backing herself out of the room and reclosing the door.

Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome, seeing as he was still on top of her and she couldn't help herself. She burst out laughing at the hilarity of what had just occurred.

"Maybe we should get dressed now and find out what caused the burst in," Kagome suggested, smiling up at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru rolled off of Kagome, slightly disappointed that they were interrupted and that the mood was broken.

Kagome slid out of bed kissing Sesshoumaru's cheek on her way off. Going to her bag of clothes, she pulled out a black tank, black shorts, and undergarments and went into the bathroom, not really wishing to be around anyone but Sesshoumaru only wearing a robe.

"Sess, you should probably get dressed too. I really think it might be better than walking around in your boxers and bathrobe. I don't share well with others, it was always a problem with a younger sibling," Kagome told him with a wink closing the door to the bathroom.

* * *

AN: So I hope you liked Chapter 19 :) For updating info just check out my user info page.

I'd like to give a special thanks to Nemesis Horizon for reviewing. I really appreciate it. :)

Please, don't forget to Review! Please, please, please! Review! ^.^


	20. Troubled Minds

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or have any rights to the clothes or music mentioned in this fic.

AN: Here's is Chapter 20; it only took Gen 3 days to correct this. So in essence she is awesome. :). Enjoy! **Edited: Corrections made, enjoy : )**

Pairings: sess/kag, kou/aya, mir/san, inu/shiori, ship/rin, souten/ginta, kilara/hak, and more...

**_Flashback:_**

**_"Sess, you should probably get dressed too. I really think it might be better than walking around in your boxers and bathrobe. I don't share well with others, it was always a problem with a younger sibling," Kagome told him with a wink closing the door to the bathroom._**

* * *

Troubled Minds...

Walking downstairs to the living room, Kagome and Sesshoumaru were greeted with the sight of Ayame trying to change seats away from Kouga, only having to get up again when said wolf demon joined her.

Kagome began to giggle at the idea of Ayame having to run from affection, when usually she was a partial initiator with the males she had dated. Of course, Kagome's giggling caught the room's occupants' attention.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked, entering the room fully, with Sesshoumaru right behind, locating a spot for the two to sit.

"We were going to discuss what Shiori overheard last night, but this wolf doesn't get the idea of finding a different area to sit and is practically sitting on me," Ayame growled, crossing her arms with a huff.

Ayame's explanation caused laughter to occur from Sango and Shiori. Kouga just smiled and seated himself at the other end of the couch Ayame was on, to allow the girl to calm down.

Deciding on the love seat, Sesshoumaru quickly sat down and pulled Kagome to sit on his lap. Seeing this, the other girls in the room awed at seeing Kagome put her head on Sesshoumaru's shoulder to relax.

"You know, we could do that as well, Ayame. You could sit on my lap," Kouga suggested to the wolf demoness he was trying to swoon.

"That would be nice, if you could actually use those ears of yours for listening and not just for collecting wax," Ayame bit back.

"Aya, be nice. Now, Shiori, did they say anything about what in my past they would or could use?" Kagome interrupted, not wanting to hear the bickering, but rather the grunting from her mate who she really wanted to take back up to the bedroom.

"I don't honestly know, he didn't say, but it's not just your past, Kagome. Naraku said something like "The past will become a downfall" or something like that," Shiori told her with a shrug.

Looking at Sesshoumaru, Kagome couldn't help but be a little relieved it wasn't only her under the microscope. Though she couldn't help but wonder where the information about him would come from, not to mention what it was.

Glancing to his mate sitting on his lap, Sesshoumaru noticed her looking at him. Feeling her unsureness, he intertwined her fingers with his and gave a squeeze.

Sesshoumaru asked, "Something troubling you mate?"

"Is there something in your past I should know? So I'm not startled or put off guard if they do anything with your past?" Kagome voiced her question.

Sesshoumaru thought for a moment, "The only thing I would think they could use would be Yura, and the relationship I had with her."

"Well, Yura helping Naraku wouldn't be a big shock. I saw her come out of the janitors closet with him a couple of days ago adjusting her skirt," Ayame snorted.

Pulling her attention to Ayame, Kagome responded with a sound. "Ew."

Still looking at Kagome, Sesshoumaru asked, "What about you, Kagome? Anything they could use against you in your past that you can think of?"

"Oh yeah, I can think of something or another," Kagome nodded with confirmation.

"Care to share, mate?" Sesshoumaru prodded.

Kagome replied, "Well, knowing Yura, she would probably use the fact that the couple of serious boyfriends I had had when I told them I loved them, 2-3 months later, something would happen and we would break up. It's something that has kind of bothered me, and Kai is quite aware of that fact."

"No kidding, he figured it out when you guys started dating at the beginning of 11th," Sango told.

"Kind of ironic he turned into one of them, huh?" Shiori asked.

"Yup," Kagome agreed, nodding her head.

Noticing Kagome's demeanor and Sesshoumaru starting to rub Kagome's back to relax her, Shiori suggested that they all leave the two love birds to their own devices.

"But I thought we were going to watch a movie," Kouga whined as everyone but Sesshoumaru and Kagome started to stand up to leave.

"Change of plans, come on, wolf boy, I'll let you sit next to me," Ayame told him, holding out her hand to him, which he quickly took advantage of and grabbed.

Waving goodbye, laying her head on Sesshoumaru's shoulder, Kagome watched as their friends left. Looking at Sesshoumaru, she noticed he was staring at her intently.

"Yes?" Kagome asked with a smile on her face, wrapping her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck.

Staring into her eyes, Sesshoumaru leaned forward and captured Kagome's lips with his. Attempting to deepen the kiss, Kagome began to trace her tongue on his lips asking for permission. However, Sesshoumaru pulled himself back, only to have Kagome look at him questioningly.

Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru told her, "Not here, mate," picking her up and carrying her up to their room.

Placing Kagome on the bed, Sesshoumaru turned around, closed and locked the door.

Smiling in remembrance, Kagome reached out for Sesshoumaru, who quickly gave in to her. Having Sesshoumaru place himself on top of Kagome, she raised her head up to press her lips against his.

Pulling back slightly, feeling more than comfortable with their relationship Kagome confessed, "I love you."

Hearing her confession, Sesshoumaru responded by immediately placing his lips against hers. The two mates continued to explore each others' bodies, only to take a break to eat meals, which they had brought to their room.

* * *

Monday came too soon for the newly mated couple. Walking into the school, Kagome had to make sure to get there slightly early to have her last name changed. Naturally, as Kagome walked to the office, Sesshoumaru never left her side.

"Good morning, Sesshoumaru. What can I help you with today?" The young woman in the office, who was in her early twenties, flirted with Sesshoumaru and completely ignored Kagome.

Waving her hand in the girl's face, Kagome said, "Actually, I need your assistance, not him. I need to change my last name to my newly mated one."

After that comment, Kagome slid the necessary paper work toward the young lady who was obviously irritated at being interrupted. Logging into the computer, the woman pulled up Kagome's records, only to have her eyes widen when she looked over the paper work.

"Sesshoumaru, you're mated?" the young woman squeaked.

Sesshoumaru's response was a simple nod and he began to nuzzle Kagome's neck. The woman, seeing this, violently typed in the change, made a copy of the paper work then gave it back to Kagome.

"Have a nice day," she said, irritated that Kagome was mated to Sesshoumaru.

Walking out of the office, Kagome commented, "Well, that went well."

When the bell rang, the two kissed each other then parted to go to their separate classes. The rest of the day, Kagome encountered more and more girls who had the same upset reaction as the woman in the office towards her mating Sesshoumaru. The idea that so many were upset with her was funny to Kagome, seeing as it wasn't new that she was with Sesshoumaru and most knew they were supposed to mate.

Finally when 6th period rolled around, Kagome couldn't help but seem extremely relieved the day was almost over. Walking into the locker room to change, she saw, leaning up against her locker, none other than Yura, smiling at her as she approached.

Coming right in front of her locker, Kagome asked as nicely as possible, "Can I get in my locker? I sorta need to change."

Moving to sit on the bench in front of the lockers, Yura sat still with a smile on her face.

"Something you need, Yura?" Kagome inquired, noticing Yura hadn't left yet.

"I just wanted see how half of the newly mated couple was doing. Sesshoumaru really is a great lover, isn't he? You know, out of all the girlfriends he got, I was always the only one he said "I love you" to. It is quite beautiful when he utters those three words to you, isn't it? He has uttered them, hasn't he?" Yura spoke with a big irritating smile on her face the whole way.

As Yura spoke about the three words, Kagome thought about the afternoon prior and her uttering them to him and his response. While Kagome had said them, he hadn't. Now Kagome had ideas running through her head about her past concerning those words.

"But don't you just love the way he looks when he just has to have you? You just hope to Kami that you make it to the bedroom before you can't wait any longer and just have to have each other? Those were the best of times with Sesshoumaru. Well, I have to go get dressed. Bye, Kagome," Yura told her, her annoying smile if possible getting bigger.

Kagome began to think about what happened between them so far, and before they mated they usually had to stop and remind the other they couldn't. Or as in yesterday, Sesshoumaru stopped what they were doing and made sure they walked up the stairs and locked the door first. These thoughts just led Kagome to start contemplating the "I love you" stuff again.

She began to wonder if it was just instinct and his beast and if he actually cared for her. However, those thoughts just led Kagome to wonder if he would be like the others and drift away after 3 months after she had uttered the three words. Like all the others did.

During all of Kagome's thinking, she had somehow gotten dressed for Volleyball and was sitting near one of the nets in silent thought. All of a sudden, a silver haired being came running and sitting, crashing right next to her. Looking to her right, she looked at Inuyasha like he had something on his face.

"Hey, didn't mean to crash into you, but besides Sess who's in the coach's office, you're the only one out here," Inuyasha explained in a breath, but as he looked at Kagome's face, as she was still thinking through her thoughts, he added, "Are you alright?"

Giving a slight smile, Kagome nodded and answered, "I dunno, I think I might be later. I just have sort through some things in my head. I had a weird encounter with Yura in the locker room that I'm still trying to process completely."

Worried, Inuyasha asked, "Why? What happened?"

Letting out a sigh, Kagome told Inuyasha what had happened from when she found Yura at her locker, to what she had been thinking about and trying to sort through.

Inuyasha got silent after what Kagome had told him.

Realizing what had to be done, Inuyasha looked at Kagome and told her "Don't worry, Kags, Yura is usually full of shit. And don't forget, she might be working with Naraku about whatever he has planned. So this might be exactly what they want to happen."

Nodding her head, Kagome agreed with him, "You're right, Yash, maybe I'm just being silly."

Even after hearing her utter those words, Inuyasha could see she was bothered and slightly down over this.

Not wanting to invade any personal space issues she may have, he asked experimentally, "Do you want me to rub circles on your back to relax you? Mom used to do it when we were upset as pups."

Looking towards Inuyasha, Kagome let out a good laugh and told him she was fine. At that moment, the bell rang and Inuyasha and Kagome went to the separate line up areas to await their coaches. But one thing came perfectly clear to Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru needed to talk to Kagome and soon.

* * *

Not too far away on the PE yard, near the football team, stood Yura and the rest of the cheerleading squad.

"Did you do it?" Kikyo anxiously waited.

"Oh yeah. The stupid girl is probably now wondering what to do. And this is perfect for Naraku to make the next move," Yura gloated.

The other cheerleaders giggled around her, all being involved. What no one noticed was Kagura who looked a bit nervous.

'Am I the only one who realizes this can't end well? You can't interfere with mates...' Kagura thought to herself as she began to figure a way to save her own ass and warn either Sesshoumaru or Kagome.

Looking towards Sesshoumaru made Kagura remember how scary he was and decided to find the right moment to approach Kagome instead.

'My brother may think he has everything worked out, and that everything will go his way. But I know better,' Kagura thought as the cheer coach walked towards them.

* * *

AN: So I hope you liked Chapter 20. Hope it wasn't too long. ;)

I'd like to give a special thanks to adeaner for reviewing. I really appreciate it. :)

Please, don't forget to Review! Please, please, please! Review! ^.^


	21. Relationship Understandings

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or have any rights to the clothes or music mentioned in this fic.

AN: Here's is Chapter 21. Just in case anyone was paying so much attention, I started the story out with Sesshoumaru and the guys playing football. Football season has ended, as months have passed, we are now on baseball season. Just a little note so no one gets confused. Enjoy! **Edited: Corrections made, enjoy : )**

Pairings: sess/kag, kou/aya, mir/san, inu/shiori, ship/rin, souten/ginta, kilara/hak, and more...

**_Flashback:_**

**_'My brother may think he has everything worked out, and that everything will go his way. But I know better,' Kagura thought as the cheer coach walked towards them._**

* * *

Relationship Understandings

Kagome was not very talkative the rest of the day. Whenever anyone asked her how she was or what was wrong, all she would say was that she was fine, just thinking.

When Kagome arrived at her new home, she wondered what she would do when Sesshoumaru came home from baseball practice. It was very unlike Kagome to dwell on something Yura said. However, the fact was that she was, and that was part of what was bugging her on top of everything else.

Walking into the bedroom she shared with Sesshoumaru, Kagome sighed in relaxation as their combined scent hit her nose. Carrying her messenger bag to the bed, she plopped herself on the bed along with the bag. Opening her bag, Kagome set to work on her homework.

* * *

Getting dressed in the locker room, Sesshoumaru could not wait to get home to his mate. Seeing his brother hurrying himself out of the locker room, Inuyasha decided to stop him.

"Hey Fluffy! Wait up!" Inuyasha yelled, hurrying to catch up with Sesshoumaru.

Halting his steps, Sesshoumaru turned back toward Inuyasha and waited.

"What is it you want, Inuyasha? I have my mate waiting at home for me," Sesshoumaru told him.

Catching up to Sesshoumaru, the two began to walk towards Sesshoumaru's car.

"Yeah, that's kinda what I wanted to talk about. Before you jump her when you get back, you may want to talk to her. Some stuff was bothering her earlier and you may need to do the mate thing. You know, make it all better," Inuyasha told him.

"When did this occur?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Right before gym today. When you were talkin' to the coach, I was talkin' to her 'cause she looked down," Inuyasha explained.

Sesshoumaru nodded and got into his car, wondering what could be bothering his mate.

* * *

Turning to walk to his own car, Inuyasha saw Ayame leaning up against Kouga's vehicle.

Taking out his phone, Inuyasha dialed Kouga's number while walking to his own car.

"Yeah, what do you want, mutt face?" Kouga answered his phone.

"Hey, wolf shit, thought you should know Ayame is waiting for you at your car," Inuyasha said before hanging up, getting to his car and going to see Shiori.

Kouga immediately hurried up and got his stuff to get out of there. Sure enough, when he walked into the parking lot, Ayame was leaning against his car.

"Hey, there, waiting for someone?" Kouga asked playfully.

Smiling, Ayame replied, "Yeah, actually, but apparently he takes longer to get dressed than any girl I know."

Making a gesture as if being injured in the chest, Kouga said, "Ow! That hurts."

Ayame started to laugh at his antics.

Kouga just smiled, watching her, and then asked, "What are you doing here? Not that I don't like it."

Leaning himself against his car next to Ayame, he waited for her answer.

"I was wondering if you could give me a ride home?" Ayame told him.

Turning his head to look at her, Kouga could see her becoming nervous under his gaze. Pulling her chin up to look at him, he gave her a smile.

"Now, why would you give me this honor?" he wondered.

"I wouldn't refer to it as "an honor". It's just giving me a ride home, no big deal. My grandfather doesn't usually let me take the car. If I had enough money I'd just buy my own way of transportation instead of being an annoyance like this," Ayame explained.

"You're wrong; you would never be an annoyance to me. It _is_ an honor to give you a ride home, for me at least. Ayame, you are my future mate, you will never be considered or could be an annoyance. Now come on, I'll give you a ride. Just hop in the car and tell me how to get there," Kouga told her stroking her cheek, then unlocking his car.

Ayame smiled up at him, got up on her tip-toes, and kissed him on the lips.

Kouga stood there, shocked that she kissed him first. Ayame pulled away from him, looking into his eyes for a reaction. Coming down from shock, Kouga realized she was waiting on him. Kouga swiftly leaned down and captured her lips, causing her to melt and moan. The two began to have a fierce make out session, only to be interrupted by some guys driving by honking.

The two got pulled apart by reality. Kouga's eyes immediately began to bleed red and he began to growl at the males in the car. Realizing that Kouga's beast was coming forward thanks to the males, Ayame did some quick thinking. She quickly began nuzzling her face into Kouga's chest, holding him close.

Kouga stopped his growling, his eyes began to go back to normal, and he looked down at the girl in his arms.

Looking up at Kouga, Ayame asked, "Can we go now, Kouga?"

Kouga and Ayame got into his car and headed to Ayame's house holding hands while he drove.

* * *

Walking into his home, Sesshoumaru quickly followed his mate's luscious scent. Practically running up the stairs and slamming open the door, Sesshoumaru found Kagome. She was sitting on her side of the bed, folder in her lap, book in front of her, eyes on him with her eyebrows raised.

"Something wrong?" Kagome asked him.

"Shouldn't that be my question? I heard you had something bothering you today," Sesshoumaru asked, concerned, putting his stuff beside to his desk.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him in their round of questioning.

Sesshoumaru nodded then moved Kagome's book to sit in front of her. Kagome's head began to lower to avoid making eye contact to have this conversation. Sesshoumaru would not let this go and taking his finger under her chin lifted her head to face his.

"What happened today?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"Yura. What bothers me is that what she said had enough effect to bother me in the first place," Kagome began to confess.

"What happened with Yura? What did she say?" Sesshoumaru insisted to get this out of her.

"She started to talk about you in bed. How needy you two were of the other, sometimes not making it to the bedroom." Kagome told him and, not knowing how to bring up the "I love you" stuff, decided to leave it out for now.

"Kagome, mate, you knew of my past with Yura. How could this be bothering you?" Sesshoumaru began to rub her arms to sooth her.

"Is there more?" He asked feeling like he wasn't getting the entire story.

Kagome nodded in response to his question, not wanting to hear the fact that what Yura said was true.

"What was it?" Sesshoumaru asked, concerned when she just didn't tell him.

"She told me how she was the only person you were ever able to say "I love you" to." Kagome's eyes going down as she spoke, not wanting to look him in the eye.

Sesshoumaru could smell the hurt rolling off of her.

"I did tell her that, Kagome. It was in my past, I can't change that. I don't understand why you are getting upset over something I can't change." Sesshoumaru said trying to understand.

"Think about it, Sess. What happened last night?" Kagome asked him, getting upset.

"We had a great night of mating?" Sesshoumaru half asked half said, while he thought on it.

Breathing in deeply, Kagome realized she needed some space to relax. So, shaking her head in response to his question, she walked to the door.

Reaching the door, Kagome tapped her fingers on the door handle, stopped herself from leaving, and turned back toward Sesshoumaru.

"I said I love you last night, Sess, and all you did was kiss me. You, for some reason, were able to say those 3 words to Yura, but you couldn't say them to me, your mate. That is what is bothering me, Sesshoumaru. Please, don't follow me, I think I need some time to calm myself down," Kagome confessed to him, then turned around and walked out of the room with a silent tear running down her cheek.

Inside the room, the only word to leave his mouth was, "Shit."

* * *

It wasn't until after dinner that Sesshoumaru was finally able to get Kagome to talk to him alone. So, sitting outside by the pool in 2 of the lounge chairs was the couple.

"You wanted to talk?" Kagome questioned.

"Kagome, I wanted to talk to you about earlier." Sesshoumaru told her.

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about that too. I think I over reacted when I blew up, it's just... It was still fresh in my mind and I hadn't had time to calm down," Kagome apologized.

"No, let me explain. First, the only time I said "I love you" to Yura was to get her into bed, in 10th grade. I wanted to wait to say it to you so it wouldn't be in the same circumstances," Sesshoumaru explained.

Kagome felt really bad now for jumping to conclusions. Kagome moved from her seat to sit next to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru smiled softly, put his arm around Kagome, and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"You know, I do have a question about the other thing Yura mentioned," Kagome said, turning her head to look at him.

"What was that?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"She mentioned that you two couldn't keep your hands to yourselves. She implied that you went at it in public and couldn't always make it to the bedroom, because you were that hot for each other. Were you really that attracted to her? I mean, you usually, even if we're just fooling around, make sure we are in a bedroom," Kagome told him.

Cupping her face in his hand, he replied, "I am more attracted to you, Kagome, than I was ever to Yura. When I was with her, it didn't matter if we made it to the bedroom. With you, I do not want others to get the impression they can have my mate. While with Yura, it was well known that she wasn't with anyone."

Kagome kissed him, stood up and held out her hand for him.

"Come on, Sesshoumaru, let's go make an impression," Kagome said suggestively.

Sesshoumaru stood up to pick Kagome up.

"I don't think I could wait if we walked," he said in explanation as he raced his way up to their room carrying her the whole way.

* * *

The next day of school started the same as the day before for Kagome. That is until after 2nd period. Kagome was putting her 2nd period stuff away and taking out her 3rd and 4th period stuff. Closing her locker door, Kagome came face to face with Kagura.

"Hello, Kagome. I need to talk to you. It's about what my brother and Yura are planning."

Seeing Kagome raise an eyebrow in disbelief, she corrected herself, "Okay, my brother is planning, Yura is too stupid to plan anything. Anyways, can we talk?" Kagura asked.

* * *

AN: So I hope you liked Chapter 21. My Beta-Reader did an awesome job getting this corrected as fast as she possibly could, so we hope you enjoyed reading it.

Please, please, please! Review! ^.^


	22. What She Knows

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or have any rights to the clothes or music mentioned in this fic.

AN: Here's is Chapter 22. Enjoy! **Edited: Corrections made, enjoy : )**

Pairings: sess/kag, kou/aya, mir/san, inu/shiori, ship/rin, souten/ginta, kilara/hak, and more...

**_Flashback:_**

**_Seeing Kagome raise an eyebrow in disbelief, she corrected herself, "Okay, my brother is planning, Yura is too stupid to plan anything. Anyways, can we talk?" Kagura asked._**

* * *

What She Knows

"Ok, talk," Kagome told her folding her arm in front of her chest.

"No, not here," she said, handing Kagome a piece of paper. "Can we meet there? Less prying eyes," Kagura explained.

"Can I bring Sess?" Kagome asked, knowing he wouldn't want her going without him.

"Sure, how about we meet at 4 this afternoon?" Kagura questioned.

"Sounds fine, I'm gonna go, bye, Kagura," Kagome said, walking away.

* * *

At lunch, Kagome was running late after her 4th period class. Walking to where her mate and friends were, Kagome saw something odd. There, sitting next to each other, were Ayame and Kouga.

"I get it now; I'm in some crazy dream. It makes sense now, what will happen next? Will monkeys wearing tutus come and dance a merry jig on the table?" Kagome rambled as she sat down next to Sesshoumaru.

"Something wrong, Mate?" Sesshoumaru asked, placing his arm around her shoulders.

"Well, this morning, Kagura came up to me. She wants to talk about Naraku's plan. I guess something doesn't sit right with her," Kagome told them.

"I will be going with you, Kagome. Where are we meeting?" Sesshoumaru inquired.

Kagome handed Sesshoumaru the piece of paper Kagura had given her earlier.

"Let's hope Kagura is not trying to be a spy for her brother. It would be a down fall for her," Sesshoumaru told his mate

"Wouldn't we be able to smell the lies from her?" Kagome asked him.

Sesshoumaru nodded, "If we are unable to, we are to leave immediately, Kagome. Do you understand? I don't want whatever it is he has planned to put us off guard."

"Gotcha," Kagome grinned, leaning further into Sesshoumaru for comfort when she was interrupted by the lunch bell ringing to signal the ending of lunch.

* * *

Walking into the diner with Sesshoumaru, Kagome spotted Kagura almost immediately sitting in a small booth in the back. Pulling on Sesshoumaru arm, Kagome led the way to the secluded sitting arrangement in the back, where Kagura was waiting for the two.

Sitting down across from Kagura, Kagome slid in and Sesshoumaru sat right next to her.

Kagura smiled at seeing the two and greeted them, "Glad you could make it."

Kagome nodded with a slight smile, and Sesshoumaru asked, "What is it you wish to tell us, Kagura?"

"You always were the one not willing to beat around the bush, Sesshoumaru," Kagura chuckled, but upon seeing their serious faces, she sobered up and cleared her throat.

"My brother seems to think he has everything under control. However, I have this idea that his plans won't end the way he wants or favors them to," Kagura told them.

"What exactly is he planning on doing?" Kagome asked, eager to know.

"My brother wants you, Kagome. He wants to erase Sesshoumaru's mark on your shoulder and place his own. He is using Yura and Kai's pasts with you two as well as their wants to his advantage. Naraku, maybe starting out small with Yura and Kai making little stirs but I have a feeling he is willing to go to drastic measures in order to get to you Kagome," Kagura explained.

"What do you mean by drastic measures, Kagura?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"I remember asking Naraku what exactly his plans are but he is ever the secret keeper. He did joke about finding a way to be alone with Kagome to let her see the error in her judgment even if he had to kidnap her to do so, though. Make sure you are always safe, Kagome, who knows what he will try," Kagura further told the pair.

"I see we will take your warnings under consideration, Kagura. We greatly thank you, you seem to be a great ally," Sesshoumaru said.

"Wait, before we go, I have one question," Kagome said, gaining both sets of eyes on her person.

"Why is Naraku suddenly interested in me? I mean, I have been around all of you guys since middle school, and for some, even longer. Why now?" Kagome questioned.

"You weren't brought to light for the males until recently. That and I have this thought that Naraku has this sick obsession with having to gain whatever Sesshoumaru has," Kagura told them.

"I'm going to be going now, if I'm gone too long he might get suspicious," Kagura told them, got up out of the booth and made her exit.

"I didn't sense any deceit off her," Kagome told Sesshoumaru once Kagura had left the small cafe.

"Nor did I," Sesshoumaru agreed.

"So does that mean we trust her?" Kagome asked.

"When with Yura, Kagura seemed to be the only one smart enough to know not to try and cross me. What about your experiences with her?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"I never really dealt with Kagura. Yura and Kikyo were the ones who seemed to like to bug the hell out of me, Kagura just stood there, rolling her eyes when the two would say something that made no sense," Kagome told him.

"In my opinion, I would suggest caution with Kagura. While her scent gave no deceit, she is related to Naraku and that fact alone warrants caution," Sesshoumaru told her while rising from the booth. "Come on, let's go home."

Kagome nodded in response, took Sesshoumaru's offered hand, and the two left the small cafe.

* * *

As Kagura walked into her house, she slipped off her shoes and tried to quickly make her way to her bedroom without being stopped by her brother.

"Where have you been?" Naraku asked, corking a smile at catching her.

"I just stopped by a café for a drink. Why is that any concern of yours? Something the matter?" Kagura quipped.

"Hmm…" was all Naraku responded and entered his room.

When Naraku opened his door, Kagura heard the faint remark of a female's voice that sounded a lot like Yura saying, "What took you so long, Naraku-baby?"

Kagura nearly gagged at the idea of Naraku and her supposed friend going at it. Not that it wasn't the first time the two had done so.

Kagura had to wonder… Weren't the two supposed to be interested and in love with other people? This little fact confused Kagura profoundly; she never could understand how Yura could love Sesshoumaru and was able to be with so many different people. Granted, when she was with Kouga, she was unfaithful at times, but Kagura never claimed to love the wolf demon.

After doing her homework, Kagura decided to skip dinner and go straight to bed. She did not need to see her brother and Yura after what they had been doing, especially since they would probably go back up for more. Yuck. Placing in an earplug in each ear, Kagura quickly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Sitting at the dinner table, Inu asked, "Anything interesting happened today?"

"I'm a robot sent down to earth to save its inhabitants," Kagome answered then took another bite of food.

All Kagome got in response was a laugh from her mother-in-law and eyebrows being raised at her from the three males.

"We're reading a play in my language class, that's who I got assigned as," Kagome explained, realizing only her mother-in-law seemed to be the one to joke around with.

"I see. Anything else happened beside Kagome finding out she's a robot?" Inu questioned again.

"Kagura approached Kagome today asking her to meet her at a café. When the two of us joined her, she began to tell us of Naraku's plan and how she wishes to help us," Sesshoumaru told him.

"Do you believe her?" Sesshoumaru's mother wondered.

"Neither Kagome nor I found any lie in her scent. However, it also doesn't mean she wasn't lied to as well. Either way, I believe we should be on our guards," Sesshoumaru explained.

"Hmm. Then perhaps I should hire a little security for the house when we take our business trip this weekend, then?" Inu asked.

"What business trip?" Kagome questioned, while picking up some food from her plate.

"Is that this weekend?" Sesshoumaru asked, instead of answering her question.

Inu nodded, while Inuyasha told her, "When father needs to go on a business trip, we are usually entrusted to come along to expand our knowledge on the company. Just like why we have to come to his office every so often as well."

"I see," Kagome nodded.

"It's ok, Kagome, it will be fun with you and me. At least, I will be less lonely with you here with me, we can make it a girls' weekend, what do you say?" Kagome's mother-in-law asked her.

Kagome smiled in response, "Sounds like a plan to me."

* * *

Walking into their bedroom, Kagome went and grabbed one of her books and settled herself on her side of the bed. Sesshoumaru watched her as she was making herself comfortable.

Picking up Kagome's book from her hands, Sesshoumaru leaned himself towards her.

"Kagome, I will make sure father orders extra security before we leave. I will not have anything happen to you," he told her.

Kagome smiled to Sesshoumaru, nodding with a smile, Kagome leaned closer to Sesshoumaru and caught his lips in a kiss.

Parting from the kiss, but still very close to each other, Kagome asked, "Do you have any work to do for school or the business trip?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head, and told her, "No, my school work I completed earlier and there is no extra work for the business trip. Why do you ask mate?"

"I was just making sure." Kagome said then recaptured his lips in a searing kiss.

LEMON WARNING

Pulling his head back, Sesshoumaru took control of the situation and began nibbling Kagome's creamy neck. Kagome moaned and Sesshoumaru came upon her mating mark. Smirking, Sesshoumaru situated himself between Kagome's legs after he raised Kagome's shirt off of herself.

Kissing his way from her neck, he slowly made his way to the swell of her breasts, one of his most favorite parts of his mate.

Moving his hands to her back, Sesshoumaru swiftly unclasped Kagome's Victoria Secret lace bra. Flinging said bra away, Sesshoumaru took one pink nipple in to his mouth, while using his hand to take care of the other.

Kagome raised her back with another moan at his actions on her body. He was driving her wild with his affections.

Rolling them over, Kagome tried to take over. Quickly pulling Sesshoumaru's shirt over his head, Kagome moved back to his mouth and slipped her tongue in, beginning a wrestling match in the two's mouths.

Kagome began to move her way down to Sesshoumaru toned chest, but she was pulled back up and again the two rolled over, with Sesshoumaru resuming his position on top.

Sesshoumaru guided his way down Kagome's body, the quickly made fast work of Kagome's underwear and capris. Sesshoumaru glanced up at Kagome's face to find her watching him intently. He placed a finger at her entrance and slipped it inside to find her quite wet to his liking. In response, Kagome moaned and her body began to rise off of the bed.

Sesshoumaru had to place a hand at her hip to have her remain on the bed. He began to trail kisses from her hip bone to her thigh, then he made his way back up, and gave her lower lips a lick. Kagome's reaction was a loud gasp in response.

Never getting tired of tasting her delicious flavor, Sesshoumaru dived himself in and began to eat his favorite treat. It didn't take long for Sesshoumaru to set Kagome to the point of no return. When Kagome came, she came hard and Sesshoumaru loved every second of it.

Pulling himself up to her head, Kagome whispered five simple words that nearly did Sesshoumaru in right there.

"Mate, I need you now."

Quickly getting rid of his pants, he threw them casually over his shoulder, and in a flash entered his waiting mate. Starting out a moderate pace to mostly torture Kagome, Sesshoumaru soon realized that the speed was not only having an effect on her, even so his wish came when Kagome asked him to go faster.

Oh, and was he ever glad she did. Sesshoumaru began to go at a much higher pace, pleasing the two mating couple to extremes.

LEMON ENDED

When the couple finally decided to rest for the evening, Kagome cuddled herself into Sesshoumaru and told him, "I'm going to miss you."

Sesshoumaru stared up at the ceiling for a couple minutes afterwards. He did not realize how much he was really going to miss his mate while he was gone. He also seemed not to notice that his mate had yet to let slumber take her over, knowing her mate was not yet able to rest.

Pulling herself up, Kagome asked, "Are you okay?"

Sesshoumaru smiled at her, and nodded, then responded, "I am fine, mate, I did not realize how much I was going to miss you when I went away for the weekend that is all. I love you."

Kagome smiled back at him and told him, "I love you too."

Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome back to his person, kissed her softly on the lips, and the two made their way to dreamland.

* * *

AN: That was Chapter 22, I hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry it took so long to get this to you all. I became busy with work and such and of course when I finally get it done my beta-reader's internet goes down. I'm starting to think she is somehow receiving my bad luck…but w/e.

I'd like to give a special thanks to Spazztasticle for reviewing. I really appreciate it. :)

Please, don't forget to Review! Please, please, please! Review! ^.^


	23. Going

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or have any rights to the clothes or music mentioned in this fic.

AN: Hello everyone, here is the long awaited Chapter 23 of If You Don't Know. Happy Reading :) **Edited: Corrections made, enjoy : )**

Pairings: sess/kag, kou/aya, mir/san, inu/shiori, ship/rin, souten/ginta, kilara/hak, and more...

**_Flashback:_**

**_Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome back to his person, kissed her softly on the lips, and the two made their way to dreamland._**

* * *

Going

The weekend was coming entirely too fast in Kagome's opinion.

All the extra security arrangements had been made. When Sesshoumaru was in a meeting with his father and Inuyasha going over what was to be done for the weekend, Kagome was with her mother-in-law, planning their weekend.

As much as Kagome wanted to not have the weekend come, she was also slightly anticipating the two days she and her mother-in-law were planning.

When Sesshoumaru finally was done with his father about the business weekend preparation meeting, he quickly made his way up to his bedroom. As he stepped into it, he found Kagome sitting at the desk with her laptop.

Sesshoumaru walked behind Kagome and, bending over, placed a hand on either side of her. He moved his head to the right of hers and looked at what she was doing.

"What are you up to?" Sesshoumaru questioned as he lowered his lips to her neck to begin kissing and nibbling.

Kagome moaned in response, turned her head, moving her neck away from his attacking lips, only to catch them with her own.

Pulling away from the small kissing session, Kagome finally was able to answer, "I'm looking up information on where your mother, my mother, Ayame, Shiori and I will be going on Saturday."

"I was under the impression it would just be mother and you this weekend, Kagome, what changed?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Mother wanted to make a girls' weekend, and had already invited Shiori, Mama, and Ayame. She said it was my job to invite the rest of my girl squad because she didn't have their phone numbers. Then of course she also demanded I make a complete list with their phone numbers on them, so she had them, just like Mama," Kagome explained.

"I see, so may I ask what plans you have Friday night, after I leave?" Sesshoumaru asked, standing up and pulling Kagome up with him to hold her, letting his arms encircle her waist.

"What do you mean Friday night? I thought Father said you were leaving Saturday morning?!" Kagome questioned.

Nodding his head, Sesshoumaru answered, "Change of plans, I'm afraid. Father is needed to go early to make arrangements and we are to accompany him. We will be leaving shortly after we arrive home after school."

"Does Mother know?" Kagome asked.

"Father should have mentioned something by now, I believe, why?" Sesshoumaru wondered.

Pulling out of his arms, Kagome ran through their bedroom door and down the stairs to find her mother-in-law.

* * *

An hour later Kagome had finally made her way back to their room. Looking up from his book, Sesshoumaru took a look at his watch.

"You were gone for quite some time," Sesshoumaru said.

"Yeah, sorry about that, Mother started asking me questions about Ayame and Shiori," Kagome told him plopping herself down on the bed next to him.

"Hey, why didn't you tell me Kouga and his father will be at the business convention thingy too?"

"I was not aware it was of any importance. If you were also not informed, Miroku and his Uncle will be there as well," Sesshoumaru told her while setting his book down.

"Oh, so most of you will be going on this business trip thingy?" Kagome asked moving herself to lie on his chest.

"Yes, now what questions did Mother have about Ayame and Shiori?" Sesshoumaru questioned, wishing to know what his mother was up to, since she could be quite the plotter.

"She just asked me about their mothers so they could join our girls' weekend, so I gave her Shiori's house number and explained about Ayame. For the rest of the time though we were finishing our planning, I am sorry it took so long," Kagome explained then leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Explained about Ayame? I don't understand," Sesshoumaru told her.

"Ayame lives her Grandfather, her mother passed away when she was young, that's all." Kagome told him lying back on his chest.

"What of her sire?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"As Ayame puts it, he was, or should I say, is a dead beat asshole, which ran out on her mother for some whore of his," Kagome explained then added, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot, Mother wants you to go help with something with dinner."

"This Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru double checked, pointing at himself for emphasis to his question.

Hearing his question, Kagome rose herself from his chest.

She then placed herself in a position to crawl over his body like a predator and once she reached his face, she asked with a hint of lust in her voice, "Is there another one in this room?"

Sesshoumaru immediately captured her lips and rolled them over, pinning Kagome to the bed while attacking her mouth.

"Sesshoumaru! Didn't Kagome tell you that I asked that you help me with…? Oh! I'm sorry!" Sesshoumaru's mom said, turning around after she had just entered the room to exit.

The pair's eyes were now focused on the retreating backward form of Sesshoumaru's mother. Then Kagome began to giggle.

Sesshoumaru's eyes immediately turned back to hers and he raised an eyebrow in question.

"You should go help Mother, no worries. At least she only interrupted us kissing, I think mating would have much more embarrassing," Kagome grinned at him, gave him a small kiss and a slight push to get him moving.

Sesshoumaru nodded and followed after his mother.

* * *

The Next Day seemed to come too early in Kagome's opinion. Then again, it always came too early. Usually, on Friday, Kagome could not wait for it to end. However, today she didn't want it to. Although it was nice to know that she was not the only one that felt the same way. Sesshoumaru especially made sure to put her at ease by constantly holding her.

Kagome noticed that Kouga seemed to have the same aspiration to be romantic towards Ayame. Although the wolf demoness wasn't having it. It seemed Ayame was upset about something and was not giving Kouga an inch in forgiveness.

At lunch, everyone seemed to be off in their own area, though everyone was avoiding the topic of the trip.

"So, pervert, I'm surprised you haven't already been plotting your way into that all girls' weekend. What... Losing your touch?" Sango teased with a smile.

"No, my fair Sango, I will unfortunately be attending the business trip with my Uncle this weekend," Miroku told her sadly while holding her hands.

"What?" Sango questioned shocked. "And you didn't say anything?"

Hearing Sango's anger, all the girls at their table took a look at each other and scooted everybody, except Miroku, away from the scary Sango.

"My Sango, I was not aware you cared. You haven't really given me the idea you were interested. So, with this thought, I did not think it was of significance," Miroku tried to explain.

"So! If you were really interested in me you would have made sure I knew!" Sango yelled at him, clearly angry.

And this was basically how it went the rest of lunch with Miroku trying to be calm and explain while, Sango argued back in her 'I'm right, you're wrong, ADMIT IT' manner.

* * *

It finally came for Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Kouga, and Miroku to go on the much talked about business trip. Miroku was pleading with Sango to pick up her phone because he promised to call her while he was away.

Inuyasha was taking pleasure in the confines of Shiori's mouth. Sesshoumaru and Kagome were holding each other and promises were made of when to call each other during the weekend duration.

All seemed well. Of course, that was before you made your way to glance at Kouga and Ayame. Ayame was still not letting up on her attitude, and Kouga, for the life of him, could not figure out why.

"Ayame, I am leaving for a business trip right now, and I would expect the woman I chose as my future mate to be sad to see me go. Maybe, I should go looking for someone else to bare my mark, someone who would want to send me off with a good luck," Kouga said, clearly agitated.

Ayame looked at him through narrow eyes, their argument clearly breaking through the calm atmosphere.

"You go right ahead, find someone else! Maybe she can over look the fact of you saying you want to be mates, but never want to go through any of the processes of courting! Or even the idea of mentioning her to your father!" she yelled, clearly pissed, and proceeded to walk away from the wolf demon.

Realization was quickly dawning on Kouga, and, boy, did he feel stupid. No wonder she was mad. Looking towards his friends for support, his eyes first landed on Sesshoumaru and Kagome.

Kagome, who had pulled herself from Sesshoumaru's arms, had her hands on her hips, yelled, "What are you looking at us for?! Go after her, dumbass!"

Kouga nodded and immediately chased after said wolf demoness.

* * *

It wasn't long before Ayame and Kouga came back hand in hand, clearly having cleared up things between them. After their arrival, Kouga's father, Sesshoumaru's and Inuyasha's father, and Miroku's Uncle approached.

The leaving males kissed their significant others goodbye before getting into the waiting limo, except for Miroku, who went in for an ass grab and was pulled into the limo when Sango knocked him out.

After they watched the limo drive away, Kagome wondered if she was really going to be able to enjoy her weekend. She really hadn't realized how it would feel when he was away. Then Kagome heard Sango yell, "TIME TO PARTY!"

All the others cheered as they made their way back into the house. Kagome smiled and was determined to make this weekend fun as hell.

* * *

AN: I hope you liked Chapter 23.

I'd like to give a special thanks to Spazztasticle, sesshyluvsjc, Megan Consoer, and allyct160 for reviewing. I really appreciate it. :)

Please, don't forget to Review! Please, please, please! Review! ^.^


	24. Trouble Rises

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I have any rights to the clothes or music mentioned in this fic.

AN: I'm back! Here is the long awaited Chapter 24. Enjoy! **Edited: Corrections made, enjoy : )**

Pairings: sess/kag, kou/aya, mir/san, inu/shiori, ship/rin, souten/ginta, kilara/hak, and more...

**_Flashback:_**

**_All the others cheered as they made their way back into the house. Kagome smiled and was determined to make this weekend fun as hell._**

* * *

Trouble Rises

After the boys had left, the girls quickly began movie night. Kagome ordered the pizza; the moms got the snacks and beverages together, while the other girls were getting the movies and the living room ready.

The night was spent enjoying the stupid movies, everyone laughing their asses off. When the time came to call it a night, Kagome was not ready to head for bed, so she headed to the bedroom she shared with Sesshoumaru and took out her cell phone and looked at the time. It was 12:30 am.

'Why hasn't he called me yet?' Kagome wondered, but didn't really think much on the subject.

She proceeded in getting ready for bed, and then finally she let the combined scents of herself and Sesshoumaru lull her to sleep.

Sesshoumaru had immediately got stuck in who's who greet and meet when they had reached the hotel the business function was to be at.

After meeting oh so many different people, Sesshoumaru was irritated, to say the least. If it wasn't old men trying to schmooze him to make a business alliance, it was young men annoying him with the idolizing tones and the women trying to seduce him.

By the time Sesshoumaru was able to finally leave, it was quite late, and he desperately needed to wash before going to bed to get all the disgusting scents off of his person. Internally, he was craving his mate's sweet scent to wash over himself. However, until he returned home, that would not be happening any time soon and he was not pleased at that thought.

Realizing the time of night, Sesshoumaru decided to leave calling Kagome for Saturday. Changing himself, he settled down in the hotel's bed for a night's sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Kagome was not very eager to wake up and join the land of the living. Looking over next to her, she did find a head full of red hair. Her only reaction was to smirk and hit the red head with her pillow.

"Ayame, how am I going to explain your scent in the bed to Sesshoumaru?" she questioned as she made her way to the bathroom.

"Tell him you got drunk, and one thing led to another. But not to worry, it was only me," Ayame replied, waking up as well.

Kagome's response was to roll her eyes at the answer. Of course, at that exact moment was when he chose to call.

"Answer my phone, hoe!" she yelled at the still waking up wolf demoness.

"Kagome's house of pain, Ayame speaking," Ayame answered in her half-asleep voice.

"Very nice, Ayame. Where's my mate?" Sesshoumaru asked, sounding annoyed.

"I think she's peeing. What crawled up your butt and died this morning, snarky pants?" Ayame asked as she proceeded to bang on the bathroom door.

"Kagome, your mate is being a grumpy poo face!" Ayame yelled through the door.

"My apologies, Ayame, there are people here that are making me grow quite agitated," Ayame heard him say on the other end.

"Why?" came Kagome's full of toothpaste response through the closed door.

"My bad, I misunderstood, some shit heads won't leave him alone, and he's just annoyed," Ayame explained as Kagome opened the bathroom door after rinsing her mouth.

"Give me the phone," Kagome said as she reached out her hand in emphasis.

As Kagome was about to speak, she could hear a woman's voice talking to Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru, isn't it? Would you like to sit with us this morning?" the woman asked.

"No, thank you, I'm on the phone," Sesshoumaru replied and then sighed in agitation.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome then decided to question to make sure he was paying attention.

Though Kagome could not see it, the minute he heard her voice, his face shot up.

"Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked to make sure it was her.

"Are you alright? Ayame mentioned something about you being annoyed," Kagome asked with concern.

"I'm calming down; it is just hectic over here, is all. How are things over there? And why did Ayame answer your phone?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"Things are fine here; I just woke up not too long ago. Ayame came in our room last night and slept with me, so when I went to the bathroom, she picked it up. Is that a problem?" Kagome explained.

"No, but I better only smell your scent in our bed when I get back," Sesshoumaru said.

"Yeah, I figured," Kagome replied, not at all surprised.

"What is on your agenda for the day, my mate?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

However, just as Kagome was about to respond, she could hear her father-in-law speaking to Sesshoumaru and paused in reply.

"Sesshoumaru, who are you on the phone with? I need to introduce you to these people," Inu told him.

Sesshoumaru only said one word, which stop his father instantly, "Kagome."

"Oh, well, then, hand the phone over for a second," Inu said, grabbing the phone from Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome, dear?" Inu asked to make sure.

"Hello, Father," Kagome's cheerful reply greeted him.

"It's nice to hear such a sweet voice this early in the morning. Can you please tell your Mother that I will call her this afternoon?" Inu asked her.

"I sure can," Kagome told him. He thanked her and handed the phone back to Sesshoumaru.

"Now, what are your plans for this afternoon mate?" Sesshoumaru reiterated, not getting the answer the first time.

"Shower, breakfast, shopping, lunch, shopping, dinner, movie, and then sleep," Kagome told him.

"Sounds full," Sesshoumaru told her with a smirk on his lips, "You didn't miss anything?"

"Oh, and hopefully using the restroom between all each one, but I'm not going to tell you when, because it's a surprise. I don't even know when I will need to go yet," Kagome joked.

Sesshoumaru just shook his head in response to her silliness. How he wished she was with him. Perhaps next trip, he could bring her along, and then it would be less boring.

"What about you? What are you doing today?" Kagome questioned.

"I will be stuck in business meetings, back to back, all day. Our lunches and dinners will more than likely be served during the meetings." Sesshoumaru told her, while he was greeted by yet another female.

"Aw, my poor mate. I'm sorry, but I guess it's good to know you haven't lost your charm, all those women keep greeting you." Kagome teased him.

"Yes, all those women but the one I want here isn't," Sesshoumaru told her.

"Yeah, and she is shopping today. Sorry, honey. You probably need to go now, and deal with the people there. I wish you luck, don't kill anyone. I love you," Kagome told him.

Sesshoumaru nodded and replied, "I love you as well. I will do my best, be safe."

After they hung up, the two went on with their day. Sesshoumaru was in his business meetings, and Kagome and company were being guarded by security while they shopped.

* * *

As the girls were making their way to dinner, Kagome began to feel uneasy like something was about to happen. Of course, that was when it did.

Someone decided to make a ploy to try and steal one of the girls' shopping bags. However, it turned into a big commotion when more men began to join the action. Although one guy did manage to take something away, but, instead of aiming for the shopping bag, he was aiming for Kagome.

On the guys' part, you could suppose it was a nice plan, but they, apparently, hadn't met Kagome. The man did not have such a good hold on Kagome as he thought, because she managed to slip through the hold he had on her.

As she ran back to her family and friends, she yelled, "RUN!"

Before she bolted, Ayame did a quick scan to find out what had happened to their supposed security, only to find them being held down by four men each. At this predicament, she raised an eyebrow, but bolted and left none-the-less.

When all the girls reached the van, they decided to go and try and circle the block to pick up the security guards. However, that was not what seemed to be going to happen as they were now being chased in the van.

"Kagome, call the security at the house and explain the situation to them, and asked for their advice," Sesshoumaru's mother told her as she gave out instructions.

"Shiori, answer my phone, it's Inu, tell him the situation. We will get through this, girls," she said, trying to reassure the females.

Kagome was quickly connected to the head of security who told her to have her mother-in-law drive straight home. Security would be waiting for them and the police will be on their way.

Shiori, on the other hand, was having a much more difficult time in handling the two irate mates, a mate-to-be, a boyfriend, and the pervert with her conversation.

"Umm… We are getting instructions from security right now, so all of you can relax for the moment," Shiori tried to tell them, not that any of the males could hear her. She wasn't very forceful, being yelled at by all of them.

Silently, Kagome made the gesture for Shiori to hand her the phone, which she did gladly and they switched, so Shiori was now talking to the security guy and Kagome was listening to their babble.

"All of you better shut up, or I am hanging up this phone!" Kagome yelled at the phone. Of course, THAT would bring all males on the other end to an abrupt moment of silence. She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

All the females in the car laughed when they could no longer hear the yelling out of the phone's earpiece.

"Good, everything is being handled. The security and the police are waiting at the house, which is where we are driving to. And you have officially freaked Shiori out by yelling at her, good job," Kagome explained in a calm voice.

"Kagome, you may need to talk to Fluffy. His eyes won't seem to go back to normal no matter what dad does. But first, can I talk to Shiori?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome quickly handed the phone over to Shiori again, and just as Kagome was about to ask to borrow Ayame's phone to call Sesshoumaru to calm him down, they reached the house. Shiori quickly hung up the phone, telling Inuyasha she would call right back.

Sure enough waiting outside the house was a large amount of the security force and a good amount of the police force sitting outside the Tashio mansion.

Of course, the men following them were not stupid enough to drive up the drive way to them. No, they drove past the house, and the police followed. Not that the girls really noticed, they ran in the house and let the security bring in their bags.

The next hour for Kagome was spent on the phone, trying to calm Sesshoumaru down. She was sort of able to do, at least to the point that he could respond and then go up to his room and go to sleep. According to his father, Sesshoumaru still had some pink in his eyes, so there was no way he was going back in the meeting.

Kagome decided, she was going to follow Sesshoumaru's example, and pulled one of his t-shirts out to wear as a night shirt, changed and hopped into bed. Smelling him put her at ease, and Kagome felt safe enough to fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Kagome was woken up by a big bang sound from down stairs.

* * *

AN: So I hope you liked Chapter 24.

Please, don't forget to Review! Please, please, please! Review! ^.^


	25. AN

I'm BACK! :)

I'd like to apologize to all for my long absence, I sincerely apologize! It's been a couple of years, but I'm back and ready to continue and finish these stories :). This time my bestie will be taking over the role of my beta-reader. Though I love Gen and am thankful for everything she helped me accomplish, unfortunately through the years we lost touch :(. But now on to the good news...I will be updating soon! Watch for them.

As soon as the 25th chapter is ready, this author's note will be removed and the real chapter will take its place :)

~Tori


End file.
